


PROJECT: Incarnation

by AnonymousCrazyGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCrazyGirl/pseuds/AnonymousCrazyGirl
Summary: "In order to become PROJECT, you have to surrender your humanity. The technology takes over your soul."However, is the human soul as fragile as the PROJECT Corporation believes it is? Is it possible to capture and control it? The PROJECT initiatives, against all odds, start spiraling out of control and a rebellion is near. However, the moment a chrono-fugitive appears with a warning and the Pulsefire team starts investigating, the situation perplexes even so more...
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Fiora Laurent/Shauna Vayne, Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 27
Kudos: 83





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is based of a small story posted on the official League of Legends Wikia that has been deleted. The situation is explained in later chapter.

PROJECT is the perfect fusion of one's supernatural essence with advanced weaponry and body augmentation. This linking of technology and energy allows extraordinary hosts to channel their essence into physical manifestations and, in rare cases, transcend the corporeal plane. Only subjects possessing extremely focused inner essence and exceptional physical attributes can unlock the true power of PROJECT.

But what happens next? 

You lose everything. Your free will, your ability to think rationally, your ethics, and in certain cases when you are not being cautious enough, your very own soul. You become a machine, a vassal to your masters. A toy in their hands to play. A weapon formed against Valoran. This is all you are to them. 

Until one day. 

One day you snap out of your endless slavery when you realize you've been betrayed. You run away. And you endeavor to make them pay for the pain they caused you. Because they were under the impression you were just a machine. Does a machine incorporate feelings, though?

They were foolishing themselves, believing they had vanquished this little «malfunction», as they like to call it. Oh, how mistaken they were. And now, they are going to pay the price for it. The human soul isn't something solid you can capture or destroy. They must learn that. 

And so they will, no matter the cost. 

Eleven initiates. Eleven new, powerful weapons to be used in the haunt for totalitarian control. Eleven simple humans, augmented with the latest PROJECT technology, became tools in the hands of PROJECT Inc. Perfect, unbeatable machines. 

Not without their glitches in their programs, however. 

Those glitches were what saved Shauna Vayne from slavery. They set her free. Free to roam in the shadows, waiting to strike those who enslaved her, to bring an end to PROJECT and the technology that haunts her soul. A soul they never managed to capture fully. 

Same glitches did make other initials more dangerous than before, however. 

That's why Shauna Vayne emerged from the shadows to give a warning. 

"Aren't you being a little overdramattic here, Vayne?"

Vayne furrowed her eyebrows in response. "You saw with your very own eyes what Khada Jhin is capable of. And he won't stop until he gets to what he truly desires, detective."

The woman standing before Vayne was tall and imposing but didn't seem to get under that thick skull of hers what the vigilante was trying to tell her. She was so stubborn and refused to listen. Maybe that's what made Vi such an effective enforcer, though. 

"Look, I'm not gonna overlook the fact that Jhin is dangerous," Vi admitted. "But why do you insist on accepting that upgrade? I don't trust 'em. For all I know, PROJECT Inc. are probably seeking for a new weapon after you slacked off. You said it yourself that they would stop at nothing."

Vayne signed in utter frustration. The enforcer was intelligent yes, but wasn't perspicacious at all. She couldn't see how this would benefit her long-term. 

"I understand your concern, given of what I just told you. But the ATLAS gauntlets are a masterpiece designed for destruction. In wrong hands they could be extremely dangerous. If anyone can keep them safe with getting corrupted, that's you, Vi."

"You give me too much credit," Vi responded. "I'm just a cop, not some super hero dedicating their life into fighting super villains."

"A cop that has not be affected by those chrono-agents bastards who focus only on what's happening in any other realms other than this one," Vayne growled. "Most police officers have been approached to work in the Agency and are not as efficient as they should be or they're just corrupted."

"Well, that's true," Vi admitted. "Can't count how many of my colleagues were transferred into the Agency because they pay better... Good cops are few and far between these days. In any case, I still don't think I should pick up those gauntlets. Mine are perfectly fine as they are."

"I don't doubt that," Vayne noted. "But keep in mind of what I told you about Jhin. He won't stop until he gets his hands on those gauntlets. I'd feel safer if someone of your ethics used them."

Vi raised a questioning blonde brow. "You put so much trust on my shoulders, yet you met me barely two days ago. Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely," Vayne noted. "Think about it but hurry up. Khada Jhin can be quite unpredictable."

"Thanks for the warning and... Well, y'know. Saving my ass back there. I never really got the chance to express my gratitude towards you properly."

"Don't mention it," Vayne waved her off as she hopped on her bike and a glass appeared out of her helmet that aimed to protect her face. "In case anyone asks, you never saw or heard of me, if you value your life."

"Whoa, wait a sec. Where do you think you're going, missy?" Vi said. "Without even taking into consideration that you are a wanted deviant, I ought to arrest you for owning and using unauthorized technology."

"Are you sure this is what you really want, officer?" Vayne inquired coldly. "After all, I did save your life. I think you owe me a debt."

"Like hell I do," Vi growled. "Go before I change my mind. But next time I catch you wandering around..."

"There won't be a next time, officer. I can assure you of that one," Vayne noted. She paused "Take care, Vi."

"You too, Vayne."

And with that, Vayne accelerated and drove off towards an unknown destination, leaving Vi watch her as she disappeared in the mist of the night, slightly more puzzled than the previous nights. 

"What the hell," she murmured softly to herself as she walked away. Dealing with a deviant and a massive murder wasn't the definition of a typical evening for the enforcer. Usually, it consisted of last minute's reports, emergency calls or alcohol. She certainly looked forward for the last one but it wasn't her number one priority at that specific moment. 

She needed to decide what to do. 

Vayne's warnings were reasonable but what reasons did Vi have to trust her, aside her saving her life? Vayne's motives were probably aiming only on killing Khada Jhin. Speaking of the devil, he was now an added thorn in her sides she had to remove. And the gauntlets, those damn things. What she had to do with them? Accept them? Turn them in? Let the physco have them? No, she couldn't allow that, Vayne was clear. He couldn't lay a finger on them. But she couldn't throw away either. Leaving her with only one option. 

* * *

  
The Wardens' headquarters was located between several other business dedicated buildings and didn't really different from those, yet it wasn't easily confused with the businesses around due to the large neon sign placed right over the entrance: “Central Police Department of Piltover”. You couldn't miss it. 

Vi walked casually over the entrance and the automatic doors slid open for her to pass. There weren't so many people there at the moment. Most of them had finished their shifts and returned safely back to their families. The reception was empty - if we expect the permanent hextech android that was always ready to serve - and there were no other signs of life except the iBlitzcrank robot that was busy accomplishing its task; moping the floor. Vi headed towards the lifts, giving the golem one last glance. She had the suspicion that she shouldn't be here at that moment, considering that this was the time for the everyday cleaning up. But this couldn't wait any longer. 

The lift stopped on the third floor and the enforcer rushed out of it, walking over the end of the corridor where her office was located. She passed by her colleagues' offices, taking a gleam over the windows. As she had predicted, most had already fled home but a few offices still had the lights switched on. Once she reached her office, she placed her hand over the digital recognized device and waited to have her fingerprints scanned. The procedure didn't take more than a few seconds. 

"Identification completed. Access granted," the digital voice announced and the door slipped open with a slight hiss. Vi entered and the door closed behind her. She traced the wall next to her until she found the switch and turned the lights on. Pressing another switch, a shutter shut down, denying any access from the outside to Vi's office through the window. Only then she felt safe enough to approach her desk, a messy piece of furniture filled with unfinished paperwork and reports, pens and packets of cigarettes. And of course, the gauntlets. It was risky to leave them in the open space like that but she couldn't have placed them anywhere else. The drawers couldn't fit them in any way and she couldn't risk stumbling on them. 

She walked over the oak desks without touching the PROJECT technology rather than admiring it. In front of her self-made gauntlets that were made literally from nothing, those babies were a total masterpiece. They were well-designed, specifically created to smash everything, even steal. The material they were made from was unknown to Vi but it did gave them a golden colour - even if they weren't really made out of gold. Also, these gauntlets were enhanced with the latest PROJECT technology, designed by PROJECT Corporation. The temptation to touch them was huge but Vi's had to restrain herself. She needed to take consideration a few more factors. 

If she accepted this gift from PROJECT, what did that mean for her? Did she immediately become a member of their Command Line? Would she be left in their mercy to decide her fate? No, she would never allow that. She wasn't a dog to be trained and used accordingly. She was an independent entity and she would whatever the fuck she wanted with those gauntlets, even PROJECT liked it or not. And besides, to become a PROJECT trace, you needed first to be augmented in the PROJECT laboratories, right? All she had to do was refuse the augmentation and... 

She shook her head. There was no way PROJECT would let a target slip like that nor they would ever allow one of their greatest technological achievements lay around like a gift. That's why they had send Khada Jhin after the gauntlets, after all, to retrieve them. It wasn't PROJECT Inc who sent those gauntlets. 

"To hell with that bullshit," Vi said to no one in particular. She carefully removed her old gauntlets and picked up the new ones. The steel under her touch felt cold but that was exactly what excited her. It was time for a change. 

"Here goes nothing," she murmured as she wore them. They closed around her arms with a small hiss and a release of some steam. They were ten times more lighter than her old ones and it almost felt natural having them on. She couldn't wait to try them out. But not in there. 

"Hell yeah baby," she admired her new toys. "That, that's some good shit right there,"

"Analysis completed," a digital voice said completely out of nowhere. Vi assumed it came out from the gauntlets. Before she could react, a sort of metallic armor started unraveling from the gauntlets and soon it covered most of her body. She shrieked in utter surprise and tried to remove the gauntlets but it was already too late for that. A mask covered her eyesight and all she saw was her surroundings into a golden colour while she noticed that the mask functioned like a small computer that analyzed everything within its ratio. For example, when her eyes landed on an empty cup of coffee a note popped up on the screen, informing her of the type of coffee, how many sugars had been used, when and where it was produced. 

"Woah," Vi was impressed and surprised at the same time. This kind of technology was known to be accessed only by superior members of the police. No wonder why they were so efficient at their jobs. 

Suddenly, the screen informed her for an imminent scan on the user - herself - and before she could react to this new development, everything became dark. These things were beyond her control for the time being and her last thought before fainting was that she needed to find a way to gain control over the machine. 


	2. Home

Vayne never really cared about the speed limit. Her major priority was to reach her hideout as fast as possible without getting detected, screw the highway code. After all, all her life had been controlled by rules and restrictions. She was done being a tool in the hands of others. 

Located nearby the outskirts of Piltover, her hideout was merely an abandoned, old basement. Couldn't risk finding an apartment. She chose to live like a rat, in the darkness, away from any sort of civilization. She wouldn't come out until the night's vale fell. Night was her natural habitat after all. Only at night did she feel safe. 

She stopped her vehicle on the side of the road and dismounted. Pressing a few buttons on her arm, the bike vanished. She used a quick scan on the area before she proceeded towards the basement that had been her home since she became a deviant. That should have been precisely eighteen months. 

Home? The terminology wasn't unknown to her by any means. A home, or domicile, is a dwelling-place used as a permanent or semi-permanent residence for an individual, family, household or several families in a tribe. Did this basement acquire those characteristics? Was this basement her actual home? It was just an empty place where she organized her plans and hid, all by herself. Did this render it her home? Could she ever call it that? 

Emotions are so perplexing and confusing, Vayne concluded. And the last thing she needed was to lose focus with those. She needed to concentrate on her goal. Vengeance that is. 

After she made sure that the door was locked and no one would have access to the basement, she had to make an review over the past few days; risk her head over an unimportant cop, almost captured and killed Jhin (that “almost” really irked her) and prevent the ATLA gauntlets from falling into the wrong hands right on time. The last part wouldn't have even occured if those irresponsibles hadn't gotten in the way. What they were even thinking in the first place? The whole revolution thing was pointless anyways. Why they insisted on recruiting more members instead of focusing on what really mattered? Their only goal should be ending PROJECT's domination, not being quixotic and walking straight towards their doom and an inevitable bloodshed. As if those G/NETIC rebels understood what bloodshed and loss meant anyways. They were just a bunch of ignorant idiots that risked their heads for nothing. Eventually, they would end up back from where it started. This time though PROJECT will make sure that there will be no malfunctions on their codes and the revolution would end there once and for all. 

Speaking of the devil, she received a call from a unknown source. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up by pressing a button on her arm and a hologram of a woman Vayne despised so much appeared. Vayne despised her because this so called woman was behind the establishment of G/NETIC and was probably the greatest fool among her team. 

"What do you want, Ashe?" Vayne growled at the hologram. 

"I just wanted to express my gratitude for what you did with the ATLA gauntlets," spoke the digitally transmitted voice of Ashe, a once prodigious PROJECT marksman. 

"Well, someone had to act upon your foolishness quickly before the gauntlets fell in Jhin's hands," was Vayne's response. "I'm still wondering what exactly were you thinking by stealing the gauntlets and giving them up to a random cop. Risking everything just to approach new members is utterly pathetic"

"Bitter much?" Ashe sneered. "I won't have my decisions questioned by you, Vayne."

"Most certainly not. But friendly reminder that if said gauntlets were to return back to the PROJECT headquarters, they would have tracked you down and discover you. At the best situation, most of you you'd be killed. At the worst... You'd be thrown back into oblivion, right from where you started."

"Why do you care so much of what would have happened if things had gotten wrong?"

"I don't," Vayne responded. "I'm just pointing out that your actions do have consequences, Ashe, even if you realize that or not. It was foolish of you to approach the cop. It almost cost her life."

Silence. Ashe stared back at Vayne with a cold look. Cold just like the killer she could become. 

"Why aren't you saying anything? Hmm? Is that because you acknowledge my being correct?" Vayne inquiried. 

"I'm wondering since when you care about anyone else but yourself, Vayne. You seem to be fond of that cop."

Vayne had experienced feelings only a few amounts of times in the past, including this time during her call with Ashe. She could characterize that fire as fury. How dare she! She knew nothing, she was yet another foolish initiative that should be shut down permanently before she caused more harm. 

"Do you realize that you put an innocent's life in grave danger?" Vayne spoke clearly, in contrast with the storm in her system. "Or do I need to explain that to you, too? The only reason why Vi wasn't killed is because I interfered and didn't allow Jhin to act! Also, did I mention an officer died, too? He's name was Mosley, just in case you want to add him to your long list of victims!"

Ashe remained silent, perhaps because she didn't know if she should respond to that or she actually didn't know how she should answer. 

"Don't ever call me again. I'm done being part of your foolish schemes!" were Vayne's last words before ending the call. 

"System destabilization," a digital voice inside Vayne's ears rang. The indicators on her screen noted raised blood pressure, increased heart beat and heavy breathing, all associated with “anger”

"Holy fucking shit," Vayne murmured softly in the darkness. This was too much. She had enough of this stress the past few days. Stumbling through the basement, she found her way towards her “bed” (not that she needed any sleep but she needed to clear her mind off things for a while).

And so, she laid down and pressed a few buttons on her arm before closing her eyes. This could be risky but she was so done with everything. Besides, there was no chance anyone could locate there down there. 

_ System shutdown. Re-initialize in twenty four hours _

* * *

A couple of miles away from Vayne's hideout, in the basement of an old ship that had dropped an anchor on the port years ago and hasn't set sail ever since, Ashe looked at her arm, straight on the spot where Vayne's hologram stood a couple of moments before. Said ship had served as the 

G/NETICS hideout for too long - it might as well be their house at that moment. The only place in the entire city that they were allowed to feel relatively safe.

"So, I guess that Vayne's still pissed?" Ekko inquired as he watched his leader shut down the communication channel. 

"Vayne is always pissed and querulous, that's not something new," Ashe shook her head in disregard. "My communication system can't detect her signal anymore. It might be due to another change of IP."

"I will try to break the code again to gain access to the new IP," Ekko said as he walked over a complex device that could be called a computer but it was nothing like the common hexetech devices you came across more often than not. The design assembled those that were used in large companies, but that specific model had been enhanced by Ekko himself, a prodigious hacker that is. 

"You do that," Ashe nodded. "Lucian, do we know if the ATLA gauntlets had been activated yet?" she addressed her other surbonite. 

"They just did," Lucian informed from his chair. He was also busy staring on a screen. 

"Good. Let's see how well our new friend can handle the PROJECT technology," Ashe mused as she peaked over Lucian's shoulder. 

"Do you think it is a good idea to turn her into a PROJECT?" 

The new voice belonged to a warrior that stood in her bulk armor on the corner of the room with arms crossed, her shield lying lazily next to her. 

"She's not going to become a PROJECT with the exact meaning of it," Ashe turned to face Leona. "She's barely going to be augmented like we were. She will take her sweet time to learn how to control this gift instead of letting it rule her. She's a fighting spirit as much as we can tel.l"

"What if we were wrong, though? What if she can't control it?"

"She doesn't have a choice," Ashe growled, turning her face away from Leona. "Either she does that or she becomes a mindless being."

"And who is going to control her if we come to that?"

"Whoever gets their hands first on her. But I don't think we'll ever come to that," Ashe assumed. 

"You know," another voice spoke up. "There are times that I believe Vayne is right, you know? We are impetuous and make rush decisions that can lead to unwanted results, and for what?"

"I understand Fiora," Ashe nodded without turning her head to face the Grand Dueler. "I'm not going to lie that this was a risky plan baser only on luck, something I shouldn't have done. But knowing Vi, she will eventually come to terms with it. I believe it's better to risk it rather than having Jhin steal this piece of technology."

"You sound like you knew Vi before," Fiora pointed out. 

"I sort of did," Ashe confirmed. "My memory data base includes a specific partnership with a cop, one year and a half ago. There was trouble with gang members stealing hexetech technology from PROJECT and other corporations. I was assigned to assist said cop. She wasn't very happy about that," she chuckled. "After doing some digging, I discovered that she had lost a loved one because of some PROJECT initiate."

"If that's true, how do you expect her to help us out with our purpose?"

"Because her heart is seeking for revenge from those who have forsaken her. She seeks revenge from PROJECT Inc, we want to bring them down. Our purposes align."

"Have you ever been told that you are a manipulative bitch?"

Fiora only meant it as a joke, of course, and Ashe wasn't even offended. She chose to reply with a tease herself. "Someone has been stalking my calls with Vayne."

Fiora shrugged her shoulders. "We are all curious of what's going on with that deviant. She's such a lonely wolf, I wonder how she survives."

"It's a good question, really. But it doesn't matter. Vayne is never going to be one of us nor help us out. She's obstinate and would never swallow her pride like that. Instead, I'd suggest we focus on the next part of the plan, shall we?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No sign's of Vayne's new IP," Ekko denounced. "If I had to make a guess, she's shut down for the time being."

"That's dangerous. Why would she do that?" Fiora sounded sceptical. 

"Vayne is an individual that takes her own decisions. We should focus on officer Vi," Ashe noted, not wanting to waste anymore time onto that unbearable deviant. 

"Well, good thing that we got a signal of activity by the ATLA gauntlets right now," Lucian spoke, interrupting the conversation. 

"Finally," Ashe mused. 

  
  



	3. Changes

Time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events that occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past through the present to the future. Time is a component quantity of various measurements used to sequence events, to compare the duration of events or the intervals between them, and to quantify rates of change of quantities in material reality or in the conscious experience. Time is often referred to as a fourth dimension, along with three spatial dimensions.

That fragile enigma, time, was called to be protected by no one else than Pulsefire Caitlyn, a legendary chrono-agent who relentlessly pursued those who dared threaten its integrity across time and space. 

It's one of those fugitives that brought her back in her initial timeline. 

It had been a while since she last been there. Not that she missed it much, her reality was full of faults, faults that could be avoided if the right choices had been made in the past. Of course, by unlocking the secrets to time traveling, there was a chance to fix certain unpleasantries, but there were always limitations to that because it wasn't rare that paradoxes were created due to excessive time traveling. Caitlyn knew even so well. 

And she was responsible to prevent those paradoxes from happening. 

Her long absence had rendered her a legend in the Agency. A couple of her fellow colleagues had attributed her inhuman abilities that she had gained in her missions. For example, her unreachable sniping ability. In all of her career, she had never missed a target, not even once, nor she had ever failed in any assigned mission. That good of an agent she was and she wouldn't settle for anything less. Her fame reached a point that people saw her as a goddess. She was far from that, being a consumable human herself but she didn't even bother to gainsay them. Let them believe whatever they wanted. At least, they couldn't reach the truth and she always had the advantage of surprise against her enemies. 

So, when that morning she stepped in the Agency for the first time in years, the clicking of her boots turned many heads towards her direction and murmurs began in an instance. Caitlyn didn't pay the least attention. She kept her eyes locked with her target, which in this case was the elevator. She didn't even have to wait long before the doors slipped open and she entered. She pressed the button for the 100th floor and the doors closed immediately. The trip upstairs was quick and it didn't last more than three to four minutes precisely. Elevators were designed to be fast and comfortable, with their lousy music and LED colours. Caitlyn didn't flinch at the sudden stop of the machine. A digital voice announced; 100th floor, Administration, Board of Directors and other offices. The Agency of Timeline Protection wishes you a good day. 

Caitlyn stepped out and the doors closed behind her for yet another time. She scanned the corridor for any other forms of life but there was none - nor humans nor robots. She turned to the left and continued her way. 

At the end of the corridor there was a circular lobby with several comfy sofas and a dark, oak desk settled right next to an also dark door with a golden sign placed on it that wrote with calligraphic letters; Tithonus Cayton, Administrator. His secretary was nothing more than an enhanced PROGRAM robot that served both as the secretary and his personal bodyguard. It many occasions it had proven to be quite useful in both of its roles. 

A PROGRAM was a hexetech robot that was created entirely to look and function like an enhanced human. It didn't differ much from a common man but the significant detail that separated the human kind from those machines was that a PROGRAM didn't need to sleep or eat. In other words, a PROGRAM could be characterised as an enhanced with technology human. Of course, the PROGRAM's weren't the only type of machine that resembled the human nature. The PROJECT traces were also a type of robots, created for entirely different purposes however. 

Caitlyn reached the front desk and the android raised it's gaze. It was a young woman with blonde hair and grey eyes that scanned the agent from head to toe in a matter of seconds. 

"Pulsefire Caitlyn," she spoke. Her voice didn't sound digital like in the elevator. It was closer to being human. "Mr Cayton isn't expecting you. Where do we owe the pleasure?"

Caitlyn reached for the PROGRAM's hand and captured it into her gloved hand, never averting her gaze. The PROGRAM blinked a few times before it spoke again. 

"Very well, then. I'll inform Mr Cayton while you wait," she said before picking up the phone. Caitlyn nodded and went to sit on one of the sofas. 

Perhaps this was another reason why she was considered inhuman. The technology she was equipped with was way ahead of any other agent there. Her white bodysuit worked pretty much like a computer. So when she touched the android's hand, her report was digital transferred to the secretary. That was an ability only andoirds possessed between one another. 

Apparently, it wasn't. 

Caitlyn didn't have to wait longer than five minutes. Not that she would mind waiting longer. She was a sniper after all, a good one that is which required patience. The PROGRAM secretary motioned at her that she could proceed. Caitlyn stood back at her feet and walked over the black door and knocked. 

"Come in," a male voice called from inside and the agent pressed the door open. 

The first thing the eye notices is the huge glass windows that stand behind Tithonus Cayton's desk, offering a breathtaking view all over Piltover. Then, it was the expensive furniture. Mr. Cayton has a thing for elegance and it would be a crime if he didn't decorate his office accordingly. His wooden desk was scalped with geometrical shapes, giving a more Shuriman note. The floor was covered with a heavy Demacian carpet. In the corners, there were pots that served as homes for exotic plants from Ionia. On the one side of the wall, there were drawers that beholder the Agency's top secret data, only accessed by the current administrator. The other one was filled with painting that depicted scenes from the recent history of Piltover, all of them authentics of famous artists. Underneath the art, there was a small piece of furniture with glass cupboards, behind of which all sort of drinks were prepared; excellent Freljordian vodka, high quality Noxian wine and rum from Bilgewater. 

If Caitlyn hadn't been raised in luxury herself, she'd be impressed. 

The man himself was an imposing figure. Tithonus Cayton was a man in his middle fifties but there were so little white strings in his hair that people who didn't know him so well always mistaken his age. Once a prodigious agent himself, he had worked hard and climbed the ranks until he became the administrator of the Timeline Protection Agency or TPA in brief. He was well - respected for his efficiency as a CEO. 

"Agent Caitlyn," he said once he acknowledged her presence in his office. "Please, have a seat," he motioned at the two leather chairs that were placed in front of his desk. Caitlyn oblliged. She wasn't used to following orders but this was entirely different. Because this man was first and foremost her boss. 

"I'm quite surprised to see you here today," Tithonus spoke first. "We're not used to your lovely company."

The man was a sweet talker, but that was clearly for professional reasons, to keep the typical pretensions. Caitlyn wasn't a fool. She could make her self-criticism and she was well-aware that her company was far from being relatively anything near «lovely». She had very few friends because of that, though this served her well for her career. The less attachments she had in each reality, the better. 

"Where do we owe the pleasure?" Tithonus asked eventually. 

"It is related to my last assignment, sir," Caitlyn responded, getting straight into the point. "I'm sure you know how I've been keeping myself busy tracking down that fugitive named Ezreal," the nod she received made it clear that Tithonus was very aware. "My sources point that he's currently hiding in this realm."

She paused, waiting a while to see her boss' reaction. Upon receiving none, she continued. "My sources also present a connection with a police officer downtown. I'm here to ask for authorisation to extend my haunt further, sir."

"I see," Tithonus spoke the truth. He understood perfectly well. He rested his elbows on the desk, keeping his fingers intertwined as he rested his chin on his palms. "This case needs to come to an end, sooner or later. Our little friend is trying his luck by coming here. I'll grant you the authorization you need and make a few calls over at the chief of the police to arrange a meeting with said officer..."

"Thank you, sir."

"...in one condition."

Caitlyn was taken aback from that, though she didn't show it. Her only reaction was to raise her brow questioningly. 

"What condition, sir?"

"Now, I don't want you to misunderstand me nor any of the world that I will speak. You're probably my best agent out in the fields. You succeeded where others failed. You're more efficient than anyone could hope for."

"Your words flutter me, sir."

"The thing is, this case has been going about for too long. The Board isn't pleased at all. We had to waste a lot of our sources to fix paradoxes this Ezreal boy created because of his carelessness. The more his capture is delayed, the more difficult it becomes to prevent those paradoxes from happening."

"Where are you going with this one, sir?" Caitlyn struggled not to snap at him. This was outrageous. After all her successful missions, the Board couldn't be possibly considering to replace her, right? 

"As I stated, the Board isn't pleased with the turnout of events, thus they're not pleased with you, Caitlyn," Tithonus said. "I managed to persuade them that you're the only capable one for this mission and so, they won't remove you from this case. Yet."

Caitlyn let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. 

"They insisted in one thing though, which I found completely logical and accepted without a second thought," Tithonus continued. "We agreed to assemble a team to assist you with your undertaking."

"What?"

She blurted that word without a second thought. It was too much of a shock to handle calmly. Caitlyn wasn't a team player. She was a lonely wolf. She didn't need a team to work this out and Tithonus knew that very well. That was a hit under the belt. 

"Yes." Tithonus nodded. "This is only for the best, Caitlyn. I hope you understand. We've wasted too much time on this. It's time to put an end and quickly. Besides, it's only temporary."

Caitlyn pressed her lips into a thin line. The frustration within threatened to burst anytime soon but she knew better. "Who will be assisting me in this mission?" she inquired eventually. 

"You know them already, I suppose." Tithonus said. "Three members of the Pulsefire squad, very efficient in the fields lately."

Caitlyn's heart sank under her chest before he even spoke their names. "Riven, Shen and Tobias Fate, though he goes by the name Twisted Fate these days."

Caitlyn suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at him. Her very first group of colleagues, seriously? She hoped to never see them again after her promotions. It seemed she wasn't the only one advancing. Perhaps her long absence had left her behind in terms of what was going on in the agency. She could see Shen as a Pulsefire actually, he was very composed, silent and skillful. Riven though was completely reckless despite her skill. And let her not start with Tobias. He was an entire different story. The man used to be a criminal that betrayed his own kind to survive. 

"Is that all?" Caitlyn asked eventually. 

"Yes," Tithonus nodded. "You'll find more details about your partnership down on the reception. I'll have to ask you one more favor," he added, rubbing his black beard. "Be cooperative for as long as it takes. I know you prefer working alone but the circumstances don't always allow us to get what we want."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. You're dismissed."

Caitlyn stood up and made her way towards the exit before she'd blow up. This couldn't turn worse. The only option she had was to go along with it. 

"Oh, and Caitlyn," Tithonus' voice behind her back made her stop on her tracks. She span around to face him. "Hurry up. We are running out of time."

"Don't worry, sir. I know how it is like working under pressure."

"I'm sure you do better than anyone else, dear," he smiled at her before resuming at whatever tasked he was preoccupied with before her arrival. 

She exited the office and closed the door behind her softly, despite having the great urge to slam it. She walked away without giving a last glance behind her. 

Dammit! 

She'd never imagined how troublesome this case would be for herself and her career. And all this because of an immature boy...

The message from the Board was clear, despite Tithonus' best efforts to hide it; they had lost their faith in her. How easy it is to lose faith in someone but how difficult it is to gain someone's truth? Not fair at all. 

But it didn't matter. She'd win their trust back. She wasn't some random agent and no one undermined her abilities and her reliability. She'd carry out this mission with or without a team. 

  
  



	4. Old & New Acquaintances

"So uh... How have you been, Caitlyn?"

Normally, these words would be perceived as simple, friendly care. They were just a hopeless try to spark a conversation, though. Riven stiffened even so more when she never received a response. Sitting next to Caitlyn on the uber driver didn't make things easier. She glanced at the back seat where her companions were seated, sharing equally the same uncomfortable feelings as she did. Their expressions betrayed so. Caitlyn, on the other hand, chose to remain silent and expressionless, which was way more terrifying to her team than actually talking. 

The uber vehicle rolled smoothly into the city's roads without human maintenance. Another miracle of the technological advance. The touchscreen showed then a precise map that informed them that they'd be arriving in their destination soon enough; more or less in eight minutes until the Downtown Police Station.

"Why are we going there in the first place?" Riven asked when the vehicle came to a stop in a red light. 

"Weren't you told?" this was the first time any of them listened to Caitlyn's voice and they all jumped in utter surprise. 

"No, we weren't." it was Shen's turn to speak. "All we know is to follow orders from you for now on, until further notice. We only know we are after a chrono-deviant."

"Which, apparently, doesn't make us any less clueless than we were before." Twisted Face sneered in pure sarcasm, crossing his arms. 

Caitlyn let out a frustrating sign. As if all her troubles weren't enough, they assigned her a complete clueless team to work with her. It wasn't any of their fault, she knew well, but she couldn't help but feel infuriated. 

"There's a fugitive named Ezreal." she began her explanation as she pressed a button on her uniform. A picture of a blonde, young man appeared on the touchscreen of the uber. "He somehow managed to retrieve an outgrown Pulsefire uniform and use it exclusively for his own advantage. That said, he has been collecting all sorts of technology in various dimensions, actions that unfortunately have caused catastrophic paradoxes. I've been on his tracks for a while now and each time I'm getting closer to him. My newest sources claimed he re-appeared on this dimension, which happens to be his initial. I was planning on continuing the investigation on my own, but apparently the Administration and the Board find it imperative that we work together on this case for faster results."

"That's absurd!" Riven exclaimed. "You're the best agent the Agency has! You don't need us!"

"As much as I'm flattered by your words, I must agree with the fact that I don't need you." Caitlyn spoke casually in her cold tone as the image of Ezreal disappeared and the map resumed on the screen. "It's beyond me, however. We are here following orders. Do as I say and we'll be done in no time."

Twisted Fate huffed. "No need to explain yourself to us. It's obvious you're not excited about this partnership, and so are we."

"I appreciate the honesty." Caitlyn responded. "At least, there won't be any delusions that we are back at being partners."

A small uncomfortable silence followed before Riven spoke up again.

"Say, why are we heading to the Police?"

"Ezreal used to have a couple of connections here and there." Caitlyn replied. "One of them is a cop named Vi. I felt it was urgent that we spoke to her."

"Wait, the PROJECT cop? She is his acquaintance?" Riven's brows almost disappeared under her white hair. 

"Vi is a what now?"

"A PROJECT." Riven nodded. "It's been a couple of months since she's been assigned downtown. I've heard she used to work on Central - before she went PROJECT, I mean. She had a reputation for her hextech gauntlets, self-made and all, used to beat the crap out of criminals."

»But that's not even the coolest part," Riven whispered enthusiastically like a child that was about to meet their hero. "No one knows how or when she became a PROJECT, not even the company themselves."

"Wait, is this for real?" Shen piped up. "I was under the impression it was just rumors."

Riven shook her head, smiling. "There was never an official announcement about a PROJECT addition to the police force, neither from the force themselves nor the company. They managed to cover it up and transfer her downtown where she'd draw less attention from the media. But no one has a single clue how she became one."

"That's great." Twisted Fate huffed again. "All we needed was yet another PROJECT out of control."

"Another?" Caitlyn furrowed her brows. "What do you mean “another”?"

"It all began eighteen months ago." Shen said and his façade became dark. "When a group of PROJECTS was exterminated during a mission. Only their leader survived, who also happened to be a PROJECT initial. She went deviant after that, seeking revenge from those who betrayed her. Soon after, more PROJECT initials went deviant too and escaped the corporation's control. As far as the public knows, there are only three PROJECT initials left completely faithful to the company but they are extremely dangerous."

"What happened to the deviants?" Caitlyn asked. 

"They disappeared. No one is aware of their whereabouts. Only the very first deviant is known for her activities around the city. She keeps herself busy by sabotaging PROJECT Inc."

"I've missed too much." Caitlyn muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead. 

"And since we know absolutely nothing about Vi," Shen continued. "It's best if we don't put too much faith on her. We can't trust her. For all we know, she's either part of PROJECT Inc games or part of the deviants' plan. Tobias is right."

"I told you, my name is Twisted Fate! Why can't you get that right?" Twisted Fate exclaimed in annoyance and his partner just rolled his eyes. 

Fortunately for the remaining passengers, they journey came to an end, prevention an imminent fight.

"I'll take care of the negotiations." Caitlyn stated as she stepped out of the car before anyone could react, staring over the police station with her piercing blue eyes. The Downtown Police Station wasn't a very impressing building itself. In fact, there wasn't any distinctive characteristics that separated it from the rest of the area's buildings, aside the neo sign which was only partly working, with only a few of the letters still illuminating. Progress wasn't smooth to every single part of the city.

The four Pulsefire agents entered the building and they were surprised by the chaos that thrived in there. To start with, the place itself cried out for renovations and upgrading. It had stuck in time, back in the days before the developments in technology. The elevators and probably all of the hexetech equipment was obsolete but no one seemed to care. They were probably so used to it that they didn't even need to ask for a change. There was also in the air the distinctive smell of smoke, a clear indicator that these people didn't give a damn about regulations. 

"And these people are supposed to enforce the law? Tsk." Twisted Fate whispered as they passed on their way to the reception by a duo who were smoking casually, ignoring their existence. 

"Excuse me." Caitlyn was the one to speak to the receptionist once they reached the front desk. "We are the agents sent by Timeline Protection. We're here to interrogate officer Vi."

The woman was probably somewhere in her middle fifties, dark hair, skin and eyes, a pair of eyes hidden behind hideous red glasses. She glanced at her over the skeleton and motioned towards the stairs. 

"Second floor, third office on your left. You can't miss it." she said indifferently as she picked up the ringing phone. 

"Thank you." Caitlyn nodded and motioned at her team to follow her lead towards the elevators. The four Pulsefire were a total disruption to the normal, quite environment of the station with all their advanced equipment but no one even turned their heads towards them, only those who were too curious. As if they were expecting them to show up. And they probably were. Not even when they stepped out of the elevator at the second floor did anyone flinch. As if they were invisible. The silent treatment had a very clear message; they weren't welcome there. 

The receptionist was right when she pointed out that they couldn't miss Vi's office. Not because the cop herself was standing outside the office door talking to a colleague of hers, but because of the large, bronze sign plastered in short on the door that stated the name and the position of the enforcer. The pre-mentioned cop was standing imposing in front of her colleague in her dark suit and golden gauntlets, her short, blond hair left loose. Her mask was lifted upwards, rested on her forehead. Caitlyn found herself being somewhat magnetized by her imposture. She expected her to be more... Machine? She was surprised when she noticed how more of a human she looked when she turned to face them with her dark blue eyes. 

"Hey, you must be the guys from the Agency." she recognized them with a smile. "A'right, I'll talk to ya later Lopez, as you see I'm quite busy right now." she addressed her colleague, who nodded in understanding and walked away, eyeing the new arrivals carefully from head to toe, the only actual attention they received. Vi opened the door of her office and motioned at them to follow inside. It wasn't anything special; just another narrow room with a simple desk and tonnes of paperwork piled up, covering almost every single corner of the office. 

"My apologies for the mess. I'm not a tidy person." Vi chuckled as she pulled her chair over the desk for Caitlyn to seat. "Sorry guys but this is the best I can offer." she said apologetically to the rest of the crew. 

"It's fine, really." Riven assured as she managed to find a surface on the desk that wasn't covered with papers to sit. Shen and Twisted Fate simply nodded as they both pressed their backs against the walls. 

"Lieutenant Pierce informed me that you were willing to talk to me." Vi pointed with open arms. "I'm all ears."

Caitlyn pressed a button on her uniform and a hologram of Ezreal appeared shining bright, in contrast with the dark room. "Do you know this man?" she asked straight away. 

"That's Ezreal." Vi stroke her chin. "Damn, are you after him?"

Caitlyn nodded affirmatively. "He's wanted for breaking several chrono-laws, including unauthorized use of disposed technology and theft, alongside being responsible for several unpleasant paradoxes."

Vi furrowed her brows, clearly processing the newest information. Caitlyn waited patiently, in case she had any more questions. 

"What do I have to do with all this?" the PROJECT cop eventually asked. 

"We are aware you and him are acquaintances."

"Friends, in fact." Vi corrected. "Though, I'm not sure what exactly is our relationship these days. You see, I haven't seen Ezreal in what? Two years?"

"What happened between you two?" Caitlyn continued after she closed the hologram.

"Nothing much. Two years ago, he announced that he was close to finishing another of his explanations that would bring in the surface «invaluable treasures». Not sure if he was talking literally or figuratively, but I haven't seen him ever since."

"How was your relationship before his disappearance?"

"Preety good actually. We had worked together in several cases back when I was still in central. Ezreal had always been an exuberant explorer, troublesome, foolhardy and impetuous, you know what I mean? He was zealous about exploring, always putting his nose where he shouldn't, to a point that it caused him tones of trouble with the law. He worked as my partner for a few months to avoid prison."

"Interesting," Caitlyn hummed. "And you said you haven't talked to him ever since he left two years ago?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Did you know he was back in Piltover?"

Vi was obviously taken aback. She blinked several times, still not believing in her ears. "Wait, Ezreal is back in town?"

"It seems so."

"Is that why you are here? Because you believed that I helped him in?" Vi inquiried accusingly, loosing her cool tone. 

"No one ever implied that." Caitlyn rushed to reassure her. "Considering your past, we thought he might have tried to reach out to you."

"Well, he hasn't, for that matter." Vi crossed her arms. "He wouldn't risk it, knowing that I'm a cop and everything. Though, I doubt it would be my authority to do anything about him, but still..."

The sound of a ring cut her sentence mid-air. A message was displayed on a holographic screen on her left arm and she raised it to read it better. She furrowed her brows. 

"Nevermind what I said about Ezreal and the law." she growled. "A warrant was just given out."

  
  



	5. Runaway

There wasn't anything more beautiful and pure than the golden and fierce colours of the sunset. The sun shone bright as it slowly died behind the horizon. Ezreal had forgotten how beautiful it looked over Piltover and he remained still, just for a moment, to recall and enjoy. 

It had really been long. 

He had been too preoccupied the past few years to think about his home. The adventures he had, the treasures he collected, all those seemed so far away now from his current reality. He couldn't stay there long, standing still and watching the sunset. There were other priorities ahead, more important and significant, and if he really wished to see the sunset again, he had to hurry up. He was running out of time. 

He had been a selfish, arrogant prick for most part of his life, always seeking to satisfy his curiosity and greediness. However, the last two years had been quite critical to his perception of the world. He had discovered truths that were scary, terrifying and almost unavoidable. If anything, after all this time-travelling, he believed that there was a way to prevent a catastrophe before it happened. Though, it wasn't simple. He was a runaway, with a heavy criminal record, he couldn't just walk into the Timeline Agency and warn them about the incoming storm. Not that they would believe him in the first place, even so if the Agency was just as corrupted. It had crossed his mind to try and reason with his hunter, but it seemed just as impossible. She wouldn't lose time to listen to his conspiracy theories and would arrest him in no time. Who was he anyways to destabilize the faith of the best chrono-agent? No, there had to be another way. 

His suspicions were confirmed by rumors about PROJECT deviants. That was the first step towards the storm. But if anyone could prevent chaos from happening, it was them. It wasn't probably the best idea to rely on machines but there was no time left to waste. He finished preparing his Pulsefire suit and gauntlet, and managed to look away from the sunset. In a while, darkness would prevail and he'd be safer to walk around Piltover. Not absolutely but definitely safer than under the sun's light. 

Once the dark veil of night covered the sky and a thick mist slowly slid between the streets, rendering visibility impossible over five meters, Ezreal finally crept out of his safe zone and became one with the darkness. His destination was yet to be clear but he was positive he would eventually find them. He was so close to discovering their hideout, heck he let himself believe he could even meet them tonight. He couldn't let his arrogance get the best out of him however, so he moved around the city with great consciousness, avoiding public places. 

His legs guided him to the port, a place he had been searching thoroughly for a while now. Piltover's harbor was a great deal of a trade center and it covered most part of the city's coast. The area he had to cover was huge, but in the end he knew it was worth all the trouble. That night, he knew exactly where he should focus his search on; the old harbor. A place on the west, pretty much abandoned for a decade or so. The old harbor had basically turned into a ship graveyard, a perfect hiding place in Ezreal's opinion. Who in their right mind would search there out of all places for a group of PROJECT deviants? Only him, of course. Because he believed he was the only one who could understand the urgent need to hide well from the rest of the population. 

Despite the fog, it still took Ezreal a while to reach the boundaries between the new and the old harbor. Once he did, he began moving a lot less carefully. Besides, there weren't any other traces of life there, as far as he was aware. He remained on the alert, though. The dark always upholds the unexpected, after all. 

He walked silently all the way down, carefully examining the shadows of abandoned ships, once used to carry valuable goods for trade, now left to dissolve miserably. They could be hiding in one of them, Ezreal was aware, but which one? All of them seemed like a good hideout for him. If he was a PROJECT deviant, where would he hide himself and his possible companions? Obviously, in the largest and oldest one, where no one would ever think of searching. 

So, that's what he was looking for. But the darkness, who usually was his friend and companion, wouldn't be a helping hand this time. Thankfully, his suit provided him with a sort of night vision, so that would do the trick. With that, he began wandering around Piltover's old harbor, in search of a big, old ship. Whenever he heard some sort of unidentified move, he'd jump and hide away, only to find out it was just a stray animal or rats. After a while he got used to those sounds and proceeded with his search while being less jumpy. 

How long had it been? Hours possibly. But in the end, his search wasn't fruitless, not at all. Ezreal smiled a big smile as he stood in front of «Morning Star», an enormous ship that looked like it had emerged out of a thriller. The absence of lights, the rusty parts, the creepy rustles and the endless spider webs gave it a haunted aura. Ezreal gulped. This could be it, the right place, but it made his blood run cold. He could imagine the ship devouring him once he set a foot onto the deck... He shook away the childish thought. He couldn't afford being a coward now. He needed to focus and find a way to the deck. 

There was no apparent way to get onto the ship the normal way, so Ezreal tried to be conventional. He quickly noticed that the anchor was dropped near the platform. Perhaps, he could use the chain as a way to climb up. He walked carefully near the edge of the platform, examining the distance between him and the chain. It wasn't that far, but perhaps he needed some sort of boost if he didn't want to fall into the water. He took a few steps behind and then ran at full speed. Then, he jumped. While mid-air, he performed an Arcane Shift with the help of his enhanced Pulsefire suit in order to reach the anchor's chain. Which he did and he held onto it for dear life. Slowly, he climbed up, filled with determination. Once he reached the top, he grabbed onto the rusty railing and pulled himself up, a risky move considering that there was a high possibility that the railing wouldn't handle his weight. It did though, and he he was very glad of that. Now, he was standing on the deck. 

He scanned the area for any possible foes but there was no signs of life there either so he moved on. He discovered a metal door that led down, straight into the insides of this monstrosity of a ship. He gulped as he opened the door and stared down at the metal stairs that led straight into the darkness. Forgetting about his fear, he proceeded and closed the door behind him, allowing the darkness to shallow him completely. 

With each step he made, he could feel and hear the metal floor cracking and he cursed under his breath. If it was up to him, he wouldn't want to create any sort of noise yet. He didn't want to be discovered like that, like a thief or murderer. It could end up to a great misunderstanding. Too focused on his thoughts, he almost missed the sound of more steps coming his way. Unconsciously, he pressed himself onto the wall and raised his right arm where he wore his gauntlet, ready to fire on spot. He opened his ears, trying to figure out the nature of the incoming danger. It was perhaps two of them, coming possibly from different directions because the noise was completely erratic. He cursed as he realized he was actually trapped like a rat. 

Before he could re-evaluate the situation, he felt a figure showing up in front of him, raising his two shining guns and pulling the triggers. Ezreal rolled down to avoid the two orange flashes of light before they hit his head and lushed his own attack towards his new-found enemy. The incomer dashed forward, dodging Ezreal's Mystic Shot but putting him into a great disadvantages, Ezreal realized with a smirk. Before his opponent could shoot again, he Arcane Shifted behind him and knocked him off his feet with another Mystical Shot. He immediately span around upon hearing more footsteps coming but he was too slow for the blade that stop on the nip of his throat. A blade than shone pink, just like the mask of the dueler. 

"Tsk, how cliché." he noted silently as he stared down at the blade that threatened to cut his throat open. 

"State the reason of your intrusion." a mechanical yet cold, female voice spoke, slightly accented. Oh, that was turning out wonderfully. 

"Look, I don't want any trouble man." Ezreal said as casually as he could master. "I just wanna talk with your leader or whatever you guys call 'em these days..."

"Why shouldn't I kill you on the spot?" the woman questioned. "After all, you did hurt my companion over there." she added, pointing at the man who was getting on his feet again. 

"I panicked, a'right?" Ezreal said in utter panic and anxiety. "I heard you two coming and all I could think of was how to defend myself."

"Come on, Fiora." the man who Ezreal knocked down before spoke with his own mechanic voice. "He's just a child. I'm pretty sure Ashe would like to listen to what he has to say before we execute him."

"In case you didn't notice, Lucian, this «child» managed to get that far inside the ship." Fiora argued. "I'd say he's not as helpless as he likes us to believe he is."

"We don't kill in cold blood anymore, Fiora. Unless it's completely necessary."

"Ashe ordered us to keep any intruders away."

"Keep them away, not kill them." Lucian reasoned. "Let's get him to her and let her decide his fate."

Fiora only sighed. "Fine. You heard him." she barked at Ezreal. She certainly wasn't satisfied with how things turned out. "Move it!"

"Ouch! Fine, don't push me, I can walk, goddammit!" he complained as he moved forward.

"Don't try anything fishy, or else you'll force our hands." Lucian warned as he aimed his left gun on Ezreal's back. 

"I would never." the Prodigious Explorer responded graciously, albeit with a smirk. 

The three of them moved on a line, with Fiora on the lead, Ezreal on the middle and Lucian right behind him. Even though there was a chance to escape, Ezreal decided that it was the best not to attempt it. Right in front and behind him walked two PROJECT initials, indicating that he had come closer to their hideout than anyone else. If anything, he should play their game for a little while longer. The two PROJECT's led him through a labyrinth of corridors and he was certain that it could take him hours to get out of there without guidance. Even if he did managed to escape them, there was no way he could find his way out quickly enough. He was pretty sure that they were going deeper and deeper inside the ship as they moved on, too. 

After a while of walking around, Fiora pushed a door open, a door that wasn't visible, at least not to Ezreal, and motioned at him to get in. He obliged with much conscience, preparing himself of what was awaiting behind that door. 

He had expected anything except that; a fully equipped hideout, with the latest advances in hexetech technology installed all over the place, instead of massive machines that would be able to make the ship float smoothly onto the water. The place had been specifically modified to give access to the outside word without requiring anyone to risk their heads by coming out. Ezreal wondered if they had managed to build some of them on their owns or stole most of their equipment. Two PROJECTS were responsible for monitoring them. The rest were resting around, but as soon as they stepped in they all became denser. 

All together, along with his guards, they were ten. It never crossed his mind that they were that many. Even better. 

"We brought some company," the deviant named Fiora said sarcastically. "He's all yours, Ashe."

Ezreal's only guess was that this Ashe was their leader or something similar to that. She stood from her current position and stood tall above else; she really was imposing, to Ezreal's eyes at least. She wore a hoodie that covered most part of her head and a hexetech eye-patch on her left eye, possibly used to enhance her aim. She wore a crossbow on her back, which confirmed his theory. Her entire body was covered in a metallic armor, just like everyone else in that room. 

"Let's not be rude." she spoke and there was something cold in her voice. "Ekko, bring our guest a seat"

A PROJECT that stood in front of one of the computers pressed a button on the keyboard and the hologram of a chair showed up in front of Ezreal before it quickly transfigured into an actual chair. Ezreal eyed him from the corner of his eyes. He had dark skin and hair that reminded him of a parrot. He seemed pretty young, too young to be involved in an organization like PROJECT. He wondered what reasons brought him there. 

"Please, do have a seat-" Ashe spoke again. "-so we can have a conversation comfortably, do you agree?"

"Absolutely." Ezreal responded as he made his way around the chair to sit down. Chains immediately emerged from its side, keeping Ezreal still. Ashe pulled her own chair closer to his. 

"So, what's your name boy?"

"I'm Ezreal." the Prodigious Explorer introduced himself. "And I'm pretty confident that we are going to get along very well."

"And why is that, Ezreal?"

"Because," a smile played on the corner of his lips. "I'm a runaway, just like you lot"

Everyone seemed to be hanging from his lips, just like he expected. Now that he had peaked their interest, he was more confident than ever. 

"Like us." Ashe repeated sceptically. "What made you become a runaway, Ezreal? Old ideals? Bad decisions? A job that didn't turn out to be as you had expected it?"

"None of that, though it isn't too far from the truth. Perhaps, something or someone that is not exactly satisfied with how I've been functioning the past few years," Ezreal responded diplomatically. 

"That doesn't explain why are you here or why we should trust you."

Ezreal now smiled for real. "Perhaps if you'd let me elaborate with my story, you'd get all the answers you need."

Ashe paused for a brief moment, examining him carefully from head to toe. Ezreal suddenly became nervous. So far he'd been doing well but anything could go wrong from this point and after. Finally, Ashe spoke again, much to his relief. 

"We are all ears."

  
  



	6. Surprises

Vi had always liked simplicity but her life was anything but simple. Especially the past few months when her life became a total mess due to her decision to pick up the ATLA gauntlets. Did she regret it? Sometimes, she did. Especially when she received completely random calls from G/NETIC, those fucking assholes. Of course, they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. It got Vi worried. And pissed for interrupting her simple, quiet Saturday night. 

All those months, she had been struggling to control her new enhanced gauntlets. She had done a very good job by now, far better than could anyone expect. However, her problems didn't revolve around controlling the PROJECT technology only. She had drown unwanted attention onto herself which ended up to her transfer downtown. What a shithole this place was. To add to her problems, she had to keep an eye on this Khada Jhin bastard while at the same time persuade her superiors she had no business with the PROJECT deviants. Ironically enough, everything she did was connected to them because, willingly or not, she had become one of them now. Their insight to the outside world. A fate not chosen by herself, but the sense of duty called upon herself. She knew there was something bigger behind the story of the PROJECT deviants. She was willing to fight alongside them because there was indeed something completely odd going on in this godforsaken city. Something that threatened all of them. Khada Jhin was just an indication of what they were called to fight against. 

She didn't mind fighting or risking her life for G/NETIC but these late night calls needed to stop. She was just a human after all. She needed the extra rest whenever she could get some. But here she was, sneaking inside Piltover's old harbor. It could have been easier if she wasn't being stalked. Vi wasn't sure who but had several ideas who could have sent them. PROJECT Inc was keeping an eye on her. After all, hadn't she received a “gift” from them without the company realizing it? They needed to know how it worked so far and get her if possible. Vi huffed at the thought. She'd like to see them try. But right now, it didn't matter. She had to focus onto getting inside the hideout without getting detected. It helped that there was no signs of life nearby this late into the night.   
She usually preferred to gain access through a nearby ship and that's exactly what she did that night too.   
She jumped onto the deck and landed perfectly onto the wooden surface while checking behind her back. Still nothing. She moved towards the door that lead to the insides of the ship. 

After walking in the darkness for a while, she finally reached the lowest point of “Morning Star” and pushed a door on her left. After coming here so many times, she knew exactly its position and she had no trouble finding it. She stepped inside casually. 

"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep." were her first words to Ashe as the later approached to greet her. 

"Come, we have a visitor," the marksman said, ignoring Vi's comment. The enforcer raised a questioning brow. 

"A visitor? I didn't know we were open to the public now."

"We're not," came the response from Fiora. "This sneaky little bastard came here completely uninvited," she added as she pointed at the person tied to the chair next to her. 

"Wow, that's rude- EZREAL?"

"Vi?" the blonde man asked back. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Funny thing, I would ask you the same thing." Vi huffed before she turned to Ashe. "What the fuck is he doing here? Do you realize he's a wanted man?"

"I do, he told us everything." Ashe nodded. "He has some very interesting things to say that concern all of us, including you."

"You could have told me via phone instead of making come here this late to see his stupid-ass face." Vi hummed in annoyance. 

"Hey, I'm right here y'know!" Ezreal complained. 

"Oh yeah? So you're here now?" Vi mocked him as she walked closer to him. "After two years of senseless time-theft, you decided to come back? How cute! I'm glad you called!"

"I couldn't risk it, I was being tracked down-"

"How convenient! But you don't speak a word that I didn't already know of!" Vi exclaimed. "The Time-Line Protection Agency came to me the other day looking for you! Oh, I'd like to see their faces once I arrest you and bring you to them."

"You wouldn't," Ezreal whispered. "You can't."

"I can, Ez boy. And do you know why?" she brought her face so close to him that they were practically breathing the same air. "Because there was a warrant given out and I'm fucking glad they did," and she spat at his face. 

"Hey, easy there now." Ashe pulled her away. "I'm afraid we can't let you take him. His life is already in grave danger."

"Because Pulsefire Caitlyn is on his track, yeah I know. Don't pity him though, he brought that upon himself," Vi said, crossing her arms. 

"Why the fuck are you so mad at me!" Ezreal shouted at her face. "I did nothing to you!"

"You left, that's what you did!" she shouted back. "You left and disappeared without another word! The next time I hear about you it's from agents that are after you because you have been stealing again! I thought you were done with this bullshit!"

"I'm not proud of what I did," Ezreal admitted in shame. "I'm nothing more than a filthy thief. But I'm here to change that. I gained vital information during my time travels. Please, you have to listen to me." he ended his small speech with a plead. 

"And why should I listen to a low-life, untrustworthy, piece of shit like you?" Vi narrowed her eyes. 

"Because I'm your friend. Or at least, used to." He shrugged. "And because it's important."

Vi didn't respond for a moment. Her fury towards her old friend was getting the best out of her but she couldn't allow her anger to control her. She inhaled deeply before she spoke again. 

"Fine, but make this quick. I'm fucking exhausted."

"I'll get straight into the point." Ezreal nodded. "It turns out that PROJECT Inc has been preparing an army of clones."

"An army of what?"

"Clones," Ezreal repeated. "These guys' clones." he motioned with his head at the rest of the G/NETIC gang. "Imagine, several more Ashes or Lucians or-"

"Yeah, I get it," Vi interrupted. "Move on."

"They created the initials to have prototypes to clone." he explained. "And to see how things were going to work out. Eventually, they were going to use the first PROJECT traces to lead their clones under their command, of course. They would unleash the PROJECT power to the world and take over Valoran." He shuddered. "And they were not planning to stop there. Their plan was to gain control over all timelines, using the Timeline Protection agency. See the irony."

"A'right, that's officially fucked up." Vi concluded. "Why would they do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Control, power. Who wouldn't be thirsty for those? Each generation has their tyrants. PROJECT can turn out to be our tyrant if we don't stop them."

»Also, the ATLA gauntlets weren't a random design. Haven't you noticed how similar they are to your own ones?"

Ezreal was right. Of course she had noticed but it never crossed her mind that it was something more than a mere coincidence. 

"They were designing a new series of soldiers and planning to use you as the prototype. They were excited with how well you worked." Ezreal continued. "My last travel was just to ensure that. They were planning to abduct you, Vi."

"Why do I only first hear of this now?" Vi asked Ashe, completely shook and scandalized. 

"We had no clue." Ashe shook her head. "Not even back in the days when we were PROJECT's pawns. If anything, they are very good at keeping secrets. We didn't have the free will back in the day to investigate further either."

"Can they have access to my gauntlets now?" the enforcer asked looking down at them, suddenly feeling contaminated by a rare disease. 

"At this point, I don't think so, Vi," Ekko piped up. "They can't control you through them. These are the prototypes and they got no means of accessing you at this point."

"Yeah, even if they wanted to, I doubt they'd be able to. The ATLA gauntlets are pretty much yours now," Leona commented from her corner. 

"She made them hers," a male voice spoke. Master Yi. Vi didn't usually get the chance to hear his voice. He was so quiet. "Even if they managed somehow to hack them, I don't think it could get them anywhere. Vi is a completely individual entity which they can't control because of their own technology."

"Yeah, I get it now," Vi assured them. "Is that why they sent Jhin to retrieve the gauntlets? Because they were the prototypes?"

"Pretty much."

"But he tried to kill me."

"Vi, you shouldn't forget that Jhin has always been a little bit of psycho, even before he became a PROJECT. He's erratic. That said, he's not exactly following orders rather than modifying them in the way he pleases to. And if he wanted to kill you, then he'd try to, even if his orders were just to kidnap you." Ashe explained. "Same goes for Zed but he's never been a psycho. He's just violent."

"Yeah, because that makes him any less dangerous," Vi sneered. "Anyways, that's besides the point. They tried to get me and they failed. But doesn't that mean that they'll do everything to get you guys?"

"They will keep trying." Ashe nodded. "And we'll keep fighting back until we bring them down."

"The vicious cycle of the cat and mouse game," Yasuo commented dramatically. "Very familiar with it. It doesn't exactly end like that, Ashe."

"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine," Ashe reassured him. 

"What are you going to do now?" Vi asked Ezreal. 

"I guess I'll keep hiding." He shrugged his shoulders. "Look, the Time-Line Protection Agency are aware of my activities and I'm pretty sure they've informed PROJECT Inc already, though I highly doubt if there's any difference between those two anymore. That's why they've sent their best agent to capture me. If it comes to that, they'd probably torture me to find what I know, then kill me."

"Look, you're an asshole and everything," Vi began. "But we can't let this happen. We won't."

Ezreal smiled sadly. "Highly doubted. We are talking about Pulsefire Caitlyn here, Vi."

"I can lure her away if necessary. Or tell her the truth, I'm sure she'll understand straight away-"

"No!" Ezreal exclaimed a little bit louder than he had intended to and everyone turned to stare at him. "Sorry. It's just that, you can't tell her anything about this Vi. No agent knows anything. If she finds out, they won't hesitate to take her out of the picture, along with everyone else that she was involved with-"

"Okay, I get it." Vi raised her hands in defeat. "I have a feeling we'll be working together on locating your sorry ass, Ez. I'll try my best to keep her away."

"You could lose your job, though."

"There are more important things than my career, Ezreal." Vi stated firmly. "Ashe is right. As long as we stick together, we'll be safe. You'd better stay here too, Ez boy. I can't think of a place safer than this"

"To that, I agree." Fiora interfered. "Here, we are all safe for now. But those who are not within the walls of “Morning Star” are not."

"What do you mean, Fiora?" Ashe inquired. 

"That Shauna Vayne is in grave danger too, that's exactly what I mean."


	7. A meeting in the dark

Honestly, Vayne really wished that  
G/NETIC would not bother her again. Ever. But, apparently, she hoped for too much. Those loathsome assholes contacted her for one more time, asking for a meeting. She refused to get to them, like a dog running back to its owner. 

Instead, she stood in the darkness of an alley, awaiting for them to come to her. How convenient, someone would think, but coming here before night fell completely was absolutely dangerous. It was late in the afternoon and the city was barely illuminated by the sun's burning colours. The dark, narrow alleyway was barely visible under the buildings' shadow, yet it still unnerved Vayne. She didn't feel safe.

Deep inside her, she had regretted her decision to come already, but she was told it was important and it wouldn't be wise if she didn't give them a chance to speak. Maybe it was actually something really significant, even if she highly doubted it. But still, she couldn't take any risks. She had to be sure. 

She rested her back on the wall, arms crossed, while she waited in the dark. Her sharpened ears were ready to detect any sort of abnormal noise that would suggest she was in danger, and her enhanced vision was constantly scanning the area. Honestly, she didn't feel safe or sure at all. That unsettling feeling hadn't abandoned her since she first received that damn call the very same morning... 

Self - maintenance had always been a very important part of Vayne's routine, especially after a twenty-four-hour shut down of her system. She needed to make sure that all systems were working just fine. Despite her deviancy, she still wasn't functioning as a human being yet. There were many details she needed to remember in order to live like a human again. For the time being, she took advantage of the technology she was given in order to be able to survive. Human nature could wait for a while longer. She kept herself busy that morning by just doing that, when all of a sudden she received another call. 

Her fury about Ashe and G/NETIC returned full-force. She had been clear, why did they insist so much? She answered the call, ready to give Ashe another piece of her mind but she froze when she noticed that the hologram didn't belong to her, rather than another member of her team, which was odd. Ashe usually made the calls herself, not assigning this errand to others, at least Vayne recognized that sense of responsibility. Vayne narrowed her eyes at the hologram. She had seen her before, of course. A very young and strong female dueler, carrying the code name Fiora or something similar to that. Very skillful with that blade of hers. She wondered briefly for a moment why she was the one being bothered with Vayne in the first place. 

" _I hope I'm not interrupting something_ ," Fiora spoke first with a very characteristic accent but Vayne couldn't define where it was from. 

"Apart from my self-maintenance, no. Nothing important," Vayne responded sarcastically. 

" _I'm sorry_ ," Fiora apologized. " _But this can't wait. We need to talk._ "

"I'm done with talking to you lot, you can ask your leader."

" _It's important_."

"Then, why won't she tell me herself?" Vayne huffed. 

No response. Vayne sighed in frustration. 

"Tell Ashe I'm done playing her games and if it's really that important, she should speak to me herself-"

" _Can you come to find us? It's urgent that we talk somewhere in private_."

"Not a chance." Vayne sneered. "I don't trust you enough. Who guarantees that this isn't a trap? The fact that she didn't bother to call me is fishy on its own."

" _Fine, I'll get to you then,_ " Fiora deadpanned, not seeming to be disgruntled by Vayne's refuse. " _We'll meet late in the evening. You'll set the place. Send the coordinates on this IP address and I'll see you there._ "

And with that, the call was over. 

It was bold and quick. Vayne wasn't sure if she liked it or not. It was certainly more preferable than Ashe's usual rumbling. She prefered things to be said straight forward, just like Fiora did. 

She heard footsteps and raised her bow in an instance. A figure showed up, keeping a hand near the handle of her blade but not quite holding it. Her silver hair danced lazily under the wind's music. Her neo-pink mask always lowered to cover her eyes. Vayne lowered her weapon. 

"My sincere apologies for the inconvenience," Fiora spoke first as she walked closer. "But you must understand that it's vital."

"Just get over with it." Vayne huffed, crossing her arms. Fiora stopped just a couple of inches away from her, away enough not to cross her personal space but too close for Vayne's liking. 

"Alright, here's the deal," and with that she began explaining the entire situation to Vayne, not overseeing even the slightest detail. Once she was done, she observed the other PROJECT deviant closely, awaiting for her reaction. 

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Vayne inquired. "Are you sure that-"

"Our sources point that the boy is reliable," Fiora cut her off. 

"No offence but I struggle to believe that the same company that was supposedly solely seeking our extermination was actually seeking to manipulate the whole of us." Vayne crossed her arms while Fiora leaned onto the wall. 

"It's hard to believe, I understand that. But our top priority at this moment is to keep low profile and stay safe," Fiora stated. 

Vayne narrowed her eyes. "Is this why you're here? To warn me? Or there's something else?"

Fiora stared back intensely. Vayne could only wish she was able to see her eyes, to make sure that her gaze was just as piercing as she imagined it. "We aren't playing any games here, Vayne. I'm here with a warning and an invitation. Trust me, it's better if we stick together."

"Absolutely not." Vayne deadpanned. "I appreciate the “concern” but I will never become one of Ashe's pawns-"

Vayne didn't quite expect Fiora's reaction and so she shuddered slightly when the later slammed her palm against the wall, right next to Vayne's head. Shauna realized at this moment how much taller and imposing she was in comparison with herself. 

"You're so fucking stubborn, it's frustrating," the dueler hissed. "This is not about ideas and beliefs. This is about survival and doing what is right!" 

"So, G/NETIC is changing direction?" Vayne sneered, regaining her confidence. "Abandoning the whole “revolution dream”? Gosh, it was about time."

"This isn't a joke," Fiora hissed. 

"I'm not joking," Vayne defended. "You finally saw the truth I've been trying to enlighten you about all along."

"You might have chosen a different path from us-" Fiora stated. "-but that doesn't mean you're right. This hatred of yours is going to be your doom. Vengeance can be understood but not justified."

Vayne huffed. "Because you wouldn't have done the same thing, right Fiora?" she took a step closer to the other woman, pushing her slightly. "Because you're the saints-" she pushed her again, harder this time.   
"-and I'm the devil, right?"

She was about to push her again but this time Fiora reacted. She grabbed both hands and held them on a tight grip. Vayne tried to free herself, but found herself unable to do so under Fiora's unexpected strength. 

"This is not about who's right and who's wrong, Shauna," she spoke and her voice came out unexpectedly soft. "Innocent lives are at stake. We can offer you protection, we can stop them together-"

"No." Vayne shook her head. "No, we can't."

Fiora was so astonished by such response that she unconsciously let go off Vayne's hands. 

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"That's doesn't justify your decision-"

"Fine!" Vayne let out an outraged exclamation. "You want justification? Here's your justification!"

»The last time I cooperated with someone, it didn't end well for them." she confessed coldly. Images of their dead, bloody bodies flashed before her eyes and immediately her throat became dry, as if she had swallowed a stone. She suppressed the sorrowful feeling that threatened to take control over her body. "My answer is still no and it will remain that way."

Silence followed. The two deviants stared at each other, weighing down their options and analyzing one another. Vayne wondered if Fiora would drag her away by force, despite her wishes. The latter didn't even flinch. What was going inside her head was a complete mystery to Vayne. 

"Fine then." Fiora backed off, raising her hands in defeat, slicing through the silence that way. "You still need to be careful though."

Vayne rolled her eyes at her. "I've been at this cat and mouse game for longer than you, Fiora. I know how to survive."

"I'm pretty sure you do." Fiora nodded and her expression didn't betray any of her feelings, except maybe that imperceptible smile that was playing on the corner of her lips. "I'll keep an eye on you, though."

"I don't need a babysitter," was Vayne's response and for the first time in ages, she had the most human reaction ever; she smiled a genuine smile. 

"Didn't say you do. Just a helping hand in case you need it." With the eyes of imagination, Vayne saw her winking at her under the mask. "See you around, Vayne. But let's hope not."

With those words, Fiora turned her back at her and walked away, disappearing in the darkness, just like she had first walked into the scenery. Vayne let out a sigh she didn't realize she held back. All these emotions triggered by this small conversation with Fiora came down to her like cold water. Not that she needed all this pain, this sorrow, this regret. She remembered feeling that altogether when her team was slaughtered before her very own eyes. It was the pain that woke her up, releasing her from slavery. But from that point and on, she had refused to let herself feel anything because it was too much to handle. Maybe that was the price she had to pay for her freedom.

Upon realizing that she had been staring into the void, she snapped her head. Too lost into her own thoughts, Vayne barely noticed that now she was completely alone and exposed in that alleyway. Silently scolding herself, she left, cursing at the same time that PROJECT Fiora for triggering again those thoughts and emotions. Right now, she had a more material goal to achieve, a goal that didn't involve a harsh past getting in the way. After all, Vayne had been right about one thing; that PROJECT Inc. had to be stopped once and for all, and since she now had a base motive aligning with her revenge, she had to come up with a plan and it into action, no matter what the G/NETICS decided to do. After all, she was an independent entity. 


	8. A rat situation

Confused. Baffled. Troubled. That was all Caitlyn was after the meet-up with the PROJECT cop. She had hoped that the talk with her would answer some questions. Instead, it spawned a dozen more. 

A police warrant for a case that concerned the Agency solely was not usually tolerated, unless the Administrations had collaborated in advance. Was it like that, then? Had the Agency actually collaborated with the Police Department? It was a rare phenomenon and it didn't occurred due to an ostensible superiority of the first, caused by arrogance mostly. But what was the case there? Why did the Agency allowed the police to intrude into their case? What was their deal? 

Clearly, it had nothing to do with Caitlyn's reliability rather than with Ezreal himself. They were rushing to arrest him? Why though? He was neither the first nor the last chrono-fugitive that had appeared. Why in such a hurry? Unless there was a ulterior motive to arrest him fast and quietly. 

Suspicious. 

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you alright?"

Riven's voice snapped her train of thoughts, much to her dismay. Caitlyn chose to respond with a nod, clearly not in the mood for chit chatting, not even after the four of them had split up in order to search Ezreal's possible hideouts more quickly and effectively. The two of them were heading towards his main apparent, though none expected to find any traces of life there. What they did expected to discover was a clue about his actions and relationships around the city. In other words, a piece of the puzzle they were trying to solve.

Their uber driver pulled over right outside a residential building. They received several glances once they stepped out, most likely due to the fact that they weren't used to visitors by the Agency. 

"Move it," Caitlyn told Riven quietly and at the same time sharply. Riven nodded and followed her inside the building. 

"What floor are we heading to?" Riven asked when they stepped inside the elevator. 

"Fourth."

Riven pressed the according button on the board and the hexetech elevator brought them to their destination in no time. They existed the elevator and they found themselves in a long corridor with doors on each side. Caitlyn walked confidently on the left side of the lift and Riven rushed to catch up with her before she stopped right outside the apartment that carried the number 452.

"Is that it?" Riven breathed in. 

"Yes, it is," said Caitlyn before she withdrew a device from a pocket and placed it onto the locker. Said device unlocked the door without further delay and the two agents stepped inside the dark, dusty apartment that once belonged to Ezreal. The smell of decay hit their faces and Caitlyn wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I bet that something died in here," Riven mumbled, trying to keep her nose shut in order not to inhale such awful smell. 

"And not quite recently may I add," the brunette commented as she traced the wall with her fingers, searching for the switch. Surprisingly enough, considering that no one lived in this apartment for the past two years, the lights were turned on, elumimating the living room and the kitchen, finally giving them vision. The place was dusty and in a mess because of the rats. Especially the kitchen's cupboards were full of holes or others were somehow opened. The couch on the living room had also been destroyed and all around the carper there were faecal matter and rats' corpses

"That's gross," spoke Riven. "How did they end up here in the first place?"

"They're rats, not a big deal for them," Caitlyn responded as she walked around the decayed body of the deceased rodent. "One of Piltover's greatest problems. The chemical release from Zaun forced them to find shelter in Piltover's sewers."

"Not a necessary information," Riven shuddered. "Should we start searching up the place?"

"Sure, I'll take the bedroom, you can start here. Be careful of the-"

"-the rats. Yes, Caitlyn. I'm not blind," Riven cut her off in irritation. "Even if I was, I would smell them from miles away," Caitlyn heard her mumbling to herself before she walked inside Ezreal's bedroom. The room wasn't any different than the living room and the kitchen. A dead rat was laying onto the abandoned pillow and another on the sheets, sheets that had been bitten all over. There was an office on the other side of the bed and Caitlyn sincerely hoped that these rodents hadn't found their way into the drawers. She walked over there, careful not to step on anything unpleasant and opened the first drawer. It was full of pens and other office equipment. Not finding anything interesting there, she proceeded to the next. The second drawer was filled with notes and papers but unfortunately some of them had been eaten by yours truly, the rats. Despite that though, Caitlyn picked some of them and schemed through Ezreal's messy handwriting. There were notes about valuable artifacts and in some cases he had drawn very accurate sketches of them. 

"Now, that's interesting," she said to herself as she placed those notes on the inside pocket of her uniform. She proceeded on the next drawer and discovered, much to her dismay, that it was locked. 

"What are you hiding, boy?" Caitlyn questioned as she reached for another hexetech “locksmith” device and placed it near the drawer's lock. The next moment, the drawer was open, relieving more dust. Coughing, Caitlyn reached inside the wooden piece of furniture and pulled out a large, dark brown, leather notebook. She blew much of the dust that was laying onto the leather cover and swiped the rest of it with her palm. There was no title but she could already guess what it was; a diary. And because of that, there was another lock on, hexetech this time that demanded a password to open. Caitlyn placed the diary onto the desk and started looking around for anything that would help her discover the password. There were small notes all around the desk but she guessed that Ezreal wouldn't let the password to his diary lay around. It was possibly camouflaged between numbers, notes of information about artifacts that had disappeared centuries ago and more sketches. She took a closer look on those notes. There were many dates included on said notes, noting the year of craft or discovery of the treasures. It could be one of them but it would take her a long time to discover it like that and Caitlyn preferred to win time whenever she could. Time was precious to her. She schemed through the notes again, looking for the most valuable artificial Ezreal had ever searched for. There it was, on the right corner. Caitlyn recognized it for she had seen it at use before. It was his faithful gauntlet, the original one it seemed. She bet that the one he currently used wasn't the same as the original but it was still just as fatal and useful. She scanned the note quickly, looking for numbers. One the bottom was written a date: 2156. Not wasting more time, she tried it out on the diary and it finally opened with a small hiss. More notes unravelled before her eyes, this time more organized than the notes on the desk, detailed and enhanced with perplex diagrams and more detailed sketches. The text wasn't readable, however. It was written in some sort of code that needed to be deciphered. Caitlyn flipped through the pages for a while longer before she accepted the fact that she wouldn't get anything out of the diary right at the number so she closed it up and returned to the living room, hoping that Riven's own research had been more fruitful than hers. 

"Did you find anything interesting?" she asked and her voiced echoed through the empty walls. No paintings, no photos, no nothing, they were pretty much naked. 

"As a matter of fact, I did." Riven walked out of the kitchen holding a leather gauntlet on her hands that had imprinted the logo of the police department. "It was stuffed between some pans in a cupboard. I'm surprised the rats didn't destroy it." She handled it over to Caitlyn, allowing her to give it a better look. As an aspect of a quick view, it looked pretty similar to the original version but it was slightly different. Possibly he had tinked with it a little bit and improved it even more slightly. The logo of the police department confirmed Vi's statement too. 

"We should head back to our quarters, see what else we can learn from it," Caitlyn pointed out and Riven agreed with a nod. 

"What did you find?" Riven asked in her turn. 

"This." Caitlyn showed her the leather diary. "It's written in a code but I hope I can decipher it. Let's head out and see what the boys found."

"Definitely not rats," Riven murmured under her breath while she followed Caitlyn outside the apartment. Meanwhile, the latter called her partners that were headed literally on the far side of the city. 

"Shen, we're done here. How you two are doing down there? What did you find?"

" _Nothing more than dusty manuscripts about ancient artifacts and a couple of notes. Not something specific. I hope you guys were luckier than us._ "

"More dusty manuscripts ahead. Found his diary and an old gauntlet of his. Let's meet up back at the quarters to examine what we found."

" _Roger that. We'll see you there._ "

Once the call was over, the uber driver pulled over at the side of the pavement and the two agents were gone as soon as they had came. Truth be told though, they're sudden visit hadn't gone completely unnoticed. 

* * *

  
"Targets just moved north. Should be safe for me to go out"

" _Good. Are you sure you won't have any trouble?_ "

"No. Technically, I'm authorized to investigate due to the warrant."

" _Alright, cool. Go ahead and find out what the agents discovered. We shall be in touch again soon._ "

Vi hang up and revealed herself from the darkness. Finally, she thought. She had been standing there for a while, keeping her eyes open for the Pulsefire agents. They eventually showed up, not to anyone's surprise. What they were worrying about was what the two agents found inside Ezreal's apartment. She crossed the street quickly and entered the building fast in order not to draw more unwanted attention. 

She reached the fourth floor and opened the door to Ezreal's apartment with a key he had provided. Once the card was scanned and the door opened with a small hiss, she literally busted in but the smell of decay slowed her down. She closed the door behind her and proceeded inside. 

"This place is a fucking mess. Are those dead rats I see? Yikes!" she commented loudly on her mic. 

" _Yeah, we always had a major problem with the drainage in the building,_ " came Ezreal's voice through the speaker. " _Go ahead on my bedroom first,_ " he instructed. Vi did as she was told, trying to avoid several rats' corpses in the process. She walked over the desk that was placed on the other side of the room and realized that the third drawer was left wide open. 

"It seems like they got something out of the third drawer," she informed Ezreal and she heard him curse. 

"I _t was probably my diary! It was locked though. See what else they searched for._ "

"There's a mess of papers on the desk. What's that?" she asked to no one in particular as she picked up a piece of paper with a gauntlet drawn on it. "Looks like they were interested in your gauntlet, too"

" _Bloody hell! They got the password for my diary! Let's hope they won't be so lucky deciphering it._ "

"Damn, she's good at this," Vi mused. "Alright, is there anything else?"

" _Actually yeah, there is. Go to the kitchen and search the cupboards._ "

The kitchen wasn't any better than the rest of the house. Vi wrinkled her nose in disgust as she found more dead rats inside cupboards and they're components. 

"A'ight, what am I supposed to be looking for?" she asked. 

" _My gauntlet, you moron. The one I used when I worked with your sorry ass._ "

"Not to disappoint you pal, but there's no gauntlet here. Only dead rats and dirt."

" _That ain't no good..._ "

" _Yes, it's not._ " Ashe spoke again. " _Vi, leave the house now and return here. We need to format a new plan._ "

"With pleasure. If I stay here any longer than necessary I think that this gross smell will suffocate me."


	9. Pride

During those past six months, Vi had self-doubted a lot, more than she had ever did in her entire life. She couldn't completely understand what she was anymore, a human or a machine? After allowing herself to use the ATLA gauntlets at their full potential, she had found herself getting lost into oblivion. That was at the beginning, though. These machines were powerful but she was more stubborn. With Ashe's advice and the rest of the G/NETIC's, she had managed to wield them. There were times that she felt like she was about to lose control. But these occasions became more rare as time passed. Slowly, the power of the ATLA gauntlets became hers. Was what happened with the rest of the PROJECT initials? Possibly. But her greatest worry was whether she was doing the right thing or not. If she was told that once day she would join the PROJECT team in a mission to save the world, she'd laugh and punch them straight in the face. Who would ever imagine her, one of the greatest haters of the PROJECT technology would become one of them? After all, wasn't one of the initials who killed her sister? She wondered what she would say about all this. Problem was, she wasn't aware which PROJECT initial had murdered her sister in cold blood. It could be any of her current “friends”, if she could ever call them that. 

Yeah, Karma is a bitch. 

But there were ideals far more important than her vengeance. Vi realized that. She might didn't know where she belonged yet, but she knew exactly what path she was supposed to follow. She had already chosen that path and there was no coming back, no matter how dark her thoughts would become. She struggled to free herself from that self-doubt and self-pity. She struggled from letting herself flee from the guiltiness that filled her heart since that terrible night. If there was a possibility that the gauntlets could delete those memories, she'd choose to forget. Maybe. Did it even matter anymore? 

"Excuse me, officer Vi."

The sharp and cold voice brought her back. She turned to face the agent, trying not to look surprised. There she was again, that mysterious beauty. She wondered for how long they were going to meet like that. 

"Good afternoon, agent. How can I be of use?" she asked casually as she leaned against the wall of the Downtown Police Precinct. It was cloudy but wasn't raining yet. There was an persistent air though that was blowing everything out of their typical place. Leaves and garbage rolled all over the road and pavements. 

"I have a couple more questions I hope you can answer," Caitlyn explained the reason of her new visit. She was alone this time. Vi wondered what her partners were up to. 

"I'd be happy to help in any way. Let's head over somewhere warmer. My office preferably."

"No need to," she interrupted. "It won't take long." She added and handed over a hexetech machine that Vi would recognize immediately. "Do you know what that is?"

The enforcer turned it over to have a better look around it. "Of course. That's Ezreal's gauntlet, the one he used while we were working together."

"Do you know how it works?"

"I built it up myself. I think I know a thing or two." Vi nodded as she examined the gauntlet. 

Caitlyn furrowed her brows. "How many gauntlets are there?"

"Three. The original, this and the one he is currently using," the cop replied. "Alright, here's the deal. The gauntlet is fueled by a rune, which is placed right here," she explained, pointing on a small hole on top of the palm area. "Then, the user charges the gauntlet and through those mechanisms on the knuckles and palm they can charge different kinds of energy blasts. I think you know how those look like."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Vi handed the gauntlet back at her. "Though, I'm not sure how's that going to help you with finding him."

Caitlyn did not respond to that. "Thank you, officer. We'll keep in touch if you're needed again."

Vi huffed. "You call your showing up communication? Please."

Caitlyn raised a brow. "Are you questioning my methods?"

Vi pushed herself off the wall and stood in front of the Pulsefire agent. For some odd reason, she felt irritation building up inside her. There was something she despised on that woman. She was taller and thus looked more imposing. "Pretty much, yeah. You're going straight into a dead end if you keep it like that. I can help you."

Caitlyn didn't hold back a laugh. "No offense officer, but me and my team can handle it just fine."

"Don't underestimate me, agent."

"I don't underestimate you. I just don't want a machine involved into my business."

Vi narrowed her eyes at her even though the Pulsefire couldn't quite see them. "You don't know what I am."

"And I really am not fond of finding out," Caitlyn deadpanned. "I already got enough problems even without you around. So do me a favor and stay out of my way or suffer the consequences of it. That's my case, officer."

"Oh, I see what the deal is. Your pride is at stake, of course. How didn't I see that?" Vi faked a facepalm. This was what irritated her. Her demeanor and behavior, her pride. She couldn't stand this kind of people. "Listen here, missy." she took a step closer to the Pulsefire, almost invading her personal space. "Be careful otherwise your pride will be your downfall."

Caitlyn starred back. There was such an intensity in her voice that she almost sounded completely human. Somewhere deep inside her she had already regretted calling her a machine. Was she scared though? Not really, no. Just overwhelmed. 

"I just wanted to say that same goes for you. Don't forget that there's a warrant, meaning that I got every right to investigate, a right I'm going to use at its full potential. Get in my way and we'll have trouble. Savvy?"

"Yes, of course." Caitlyn replied coldly. 

"Good." Vi backed off. "And if you want my advice, you're looking it the wrong way. If you really want to find out what Ezreal was interested in, you should check out the museums. That's where he sold most artifacts he retrieved."

Caitlyn furrowed her brows. "Why are you telling me this? I thought each of us was going to mind their own business."

The corner of Vi's lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "I'm just giving you a heads up so you have a chance of catching up. Later, agent." she added as she turned her back at her, waving. Caitlyn stared at her back with a piercing look before she left herself. 

* * *

  
Back at their headquarters, the rest of the team was working hard on deciphering the diary. It was written in such a complicated code that so far they had made little progress. Their only lead was the gauntlet. When Caitlyn stepped inside, they turned to face her. 

"So, what did you find?" Riven was first to ask. 

"Not something we wouldn't have guessed by ourselves." Caitlyn huffed and placed the gauntlet onto the table. All around there were notes about their clues. The room itself was well equipped with the latest trend in the hexetech technology that enhanced the agents' ability of tracking down criminals. "There's something else that bothers me, though."

"And what's that?" Shen inquired as he raised his head off the diary and the notes accompanying it. 

"She mentioned something about Ezreal selling those artifacts in museums." she explained, refusing to use Vi's name because that way she'd lose her cool again. "So, my only guess is that Ezreal was some sort of illicit dealer in antiquitie?"

"That would explain his troubles with the law. Illegal trafficking of artifacts... Sounds fruitful." Twisted Fate mused, stroking his beige. 

"That could only explain his troubles with the law." Shen completed the thought. "That does make sense."

"That creates another issue, however." Riven pointed out. 

"What is it?" Twisted Fate asked curiously.

"What if the only reason he returned back in Piltover was to sell one of his artifacts? Wouldn't he leave right away?"

"You're not mistaken." Caitlyn praised thoughtfully. "But we can't be sure unless we check it out."

"That's right." Shen agreed. "I think here we should split up and start picking up museums. That way we're going to cover more ground, and most importantly, fast."

"But there are dozens of museums in Piltover. It's going to take us ages to investigate them all!" Twisted Fate complained. 

"So will the deciphering of the diary." Shen argued. "We're going to collect more clues that way. I'll stay behind, see what else I can discover from it."

"You're absolutely right." Caitlyn stepped in, putting an end in the argument. "We're starting now. Riven will cover the west side while Tobias the east. I'll take the north and south. No more messing around. Let's get cracking." she ordered and turned her back to them while she walked outside. 

"Caitlyn, wait a sec!"

It was Riven that ran after her. Caitlyn paused for a moment to allow her to catch up. 

"Is there a problem?" she asked. 

"I don't know, you tell me." Riven deadpanned. "You seem kind of off since you returned. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Caitlyn responded coldly. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Riven got offended. "Is that a bad thing now? Sorry, I didn't know."

"I really don't have time for this..."

"I know that the council puts a lot of pressure on your shoulders but you need to ease off a little. You don't get to boss us around. We're your partners, not your subordinates." Riven stated matter-of-factly. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at her. She really wasn't prepared for yet another overwhelming situation but since this was inevitable, she had to respond. 

"And you really don't get to tell me how to behave. Both you and that cop are under the impression that you're allowed to scold me off."

"Is that what this is all about?" Riven crossed her arm, raising a brow. "About what she told you?"

Caitlyn felt like a little child caught doing something mischievous. However, she didn't hesitate in front of Riven. "Nothing that's of your concern, I assure you of that."

Riven huffed sarcastically. "Oh yeah sure. I'm pretty sure she insulted your pride, didn't she? In that case, I praise her. Someone needed to put you in your place."

The sniper got outraged. "How dare you?"

"How dare _you?_ " Riven argued back. "You're still bitter after all these years. We get it, what happened in Bellmoor was _mostly_ our fault but you can't keep acting like a child, Caitlyn! And I think you keep forgetting your fraction of responsibility. It's never only one's fault! But you're pride doesn't allow you to accept that!" 

Riven literally screamed in Caitlyn's face. As a result, when she stopped she tried to catch her breath while glaring at the sniper. Caitlyn glared back. A fight between two intense gazes. 

"You know what? Forget about it. It doesn't matter." Riven said, slicing through the thick silence that fell between them. "No matter what I say, it's still the same for you. So, let's just get this done as quickly as possible."

"Never have I imagined I could agree more to that statement." Caitlyn nodded. Riven stormed off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

_Your pride is going to be your downfall_

She clenched her fists. Everyone kept talking about her pride, while in fact it had absolutely nothing to do with it. They knew nothing. And she had zero obligation to give explanations to people that didn't even care. She had to focus to achieve her goal. No matter what. 


	10. Bellmoor

Rarely did Riven get upset but whenever she did it lasted for a couple of hours before she calmed down completely. That confrontation with Caitlyn was different though because it brought back memories she struggled to erase. She realized Caitlyn's point, she admitted to herself Bellmoor's failure, she could still hear the screams and she the endless rivers of blood in her dreams and sometimes she could even choke on her regret but that didn't give the other Pulsefire agent the right to act the way she did. It wasn't fair. She was just as charged guilty as herself for the Bellmoor massacre. The result of that was that Riven couldn't concentrate properly on the task at hand, so her visits at the museums had turned out to be completely fruitless, thus she returned back to the headquarters more frustrated than ever before. 

"You're back already?" Shen raised his head off the diary to look at her while she stormes inside. 

"What do you think?" she spat as she dropped herself on a chair, crossing her arms. 

Shen raised a brow. "You seem upset. Did something happen?" 

Riven blew some of her hair strings off her face. "Nothing happened."

"Both you and I know you're a terrible liar." Shen abandoned his task and went over to seat opposite her. Riven sighed. 

"It's Caitlyn." she admitted. "I just can't stand the way she's treating the whole of us! Like we're some pieces of garbage! Everyone makes mistakes, bigger or smaller, why can't see realize that?"

It was a desperate cry for justice. Riven could understand Caitlyn's anger up to a point. From that point and after thought, she found her behavior completely unfair. Riven had paid the price for her mistakes. She didn't need Caitlyn to confront her more. 

"I see now." Shen nodded in understanding. "It's about Bellmoor, isn't it?"

Riven huffed. "It's always been about Bellmoor. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I have. Now do tell me what happened between you two." Shen insisted and so Riven narrated their confrontation outside their headquarters.

"I see..." Shen said sceptically. "And you told her that her pride..."

"...will be her downfall." Riven completed his sentence, slightly annoyed. "I literally just said that."

Shen smiled. "Well, you're not absolutely wrong. Though, I must point out that there are things you don't know about Caitlyn."

Riven was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover if you want to be adjective."

"I don't care about having an adjective view on her. It's pretty clear that she's a bitch-"

"Look." Shen interrupted her rant somewhat impatiently. "The thing with Caitlyn is that she doesn't easily open up, thus there are aspects of her life you've never even heard of. Don't be quick to judge. I know it's not fair that she treats you and the rest of us the way she does and I totally get it, but I'm not so mad at her as I probably should be. "

"What are you talking about?" Riven narrowed her eyes at him. "Is there something more you know that me an Tobias don't?"

"Actually, yes. But only because I put my nose in places I shouldn't be." Shen admitted. "Anyways, point is that after the whole Bellmoor disaster Caitlyn's behavior really surprised me because I always thought of her as a composed and logical person. I did some research on my own. And well, to be honest I don't exactly blame her at this point."

"I still don't understand. What's so special about Caitlyn that excuses her behavior?"

"I didn't mention anything about excuses. Nothing can excuse her. I'm just trying to help you understand her." Shen pointed out. 

"Don't try to use the «sad story» card on me because I'm seriously going to-"

Shen ignored her. "Her father was a prominent politician. Her mother, on the other hand, was a prodigious inventor. She pioneered in time-travelling technology and much of the equipment we use today is her inventions. Unfortunately, they were killed in a terrible accident years ago. I'm not sure how old Caitlyn was when this happened but my guess is that she was fairly young."

Riven was left speechless. All her hatred towards the sniper's face was replaced in an instant with sympathy. But it didn't last long. 

"My guess was that she became a chrono-agent for one and only reason. To find out how her parents were killed and perhaps revert the result." Shen elaborated. 

"She can't do that, can she? It's against the Agency's policy."

Shen nodded in confirmation. "Technically yes. However, I'm convinced that she believed she'd get the authorization to do so if she became the best out of the best, do you understand me?"

"Like some sort of favor, right?" Riven inquired. She had already started understanding what was really going on. "But Bellmoor was a complete disaster for her career. It would stigmatize her forever. Is this why...?"

"She put the entire blame on us while avoiding any responsibility? Yes." Shen nodded. "And our superiors were willing to believe her word and not investigate any further. You know the rest of the story."

"I don't fucking believe it." Riven murmured. "We spent months and months behind offices, endlessly trapped into office tasks, away from the fields, just because she..." she trailed off. 

"It sounds selfish, I know." Shen ran a hand through his hair. "But I feel like I can understand her up to some point because I chose this career path for similar reasons." he let out a sigh. "Do you understand now? Everyone carries their own demons, others more monstrous and others less."

Riven understood. She remembered him explaining once when she had asked him why he had joined the Timeline Protection Agency. She remembered briefly his expression, similar with the one he wore at this moment, when he talked about his missing father. 

"Have you got any news of him?" she asked softly. 

Shen shook his head no. "There's nothing. It's like he's vanished. Sometimes, I beatify Caitlyn because she is aware of her parents' fate. On the other hand, I still live in the darkness with probably a fake hope that he's still somewhere alive. I wish I had the guts to do what Caitlyn did. Maybe then I would have answers. But she's always been far more ambitious than I've ever been."

"You'll find the truth." she reassured him. "And you don't have to become manipulative like her to find your father. You're better than that."

"Thanks," he said gracefully with a said smile. "I hope now you know the full story you won't be quick to judge her."

"My opinion on her hasn't changed." Riven declared. "I can understand why, I might be a little bit more empathetic towards her, but it's still no excuse. I'm still mad."

"And you got every right to be." Shen nodded. "Anyways, I need to get back at it." he motioned at the open diary. 

"I'll help you!" Riven exclaimed. "The museums I visited had no exhibits sold by Ezreal so it's basically a dead end. It's the best I can do right now." she explained with a shrug. 

"Help is always welcomed." Shen smiled at her while he stood up off the chair. 

* * *

  
_"This is our last chance, guys. If we fail again, then there will be a price to pay. Caitlyn, we are counting on you to land the shot."_

_Shen's voice was commanding, yet it almost sounded soothing. As if he was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine so as not to miss. She wouldn't miss, for that she was certain. What she was uncertain about was what would follow. They've tried so many times and always failed miserably. This was their last opportunity and she'd make the best out of it._

_"Embrace yourselves." she spoke to the mic one last time. She heard her team members heavy breathing as they anticipated together. Herself she held her own breath back and tried to calm her heartbeat to a minimum, to the point she could barely feel it. By now she had already gotten used to the procedure of concentrating on her target._

_Then, loud banging filled the air alongside screams. She saw him. Zero hesitation to uphold her, she pulled the trigger._

_But it didn't stop him._

_She knew she hadn't missed, yet she couldn't comprehend how this thing was still moving and killing. She saw Riven lashing herself at him and Shen assisting her but he was fast and flexible. Four shots, four victims. He didn't care about the agents that struggled to stop him. He managed to trap them and continue his 'art work'. Tobias teleported behind him and tried to stun him. But he had predicted this move. He stunned him as well and prepared to end it all for Tobias Fate. But not under Caitlyn's watch. This time however she missed, for the PROJECT trace had moved just in time._

_"You lack elegance." he spoke with his mechanic voice. "But it's not what bothers me. These people are criminals, you should be eliminating them instead of protecting them."_

_Caitlyn cringed. She couldn't believe in her ears. Kill innocent people for the simple reason they weren't as lucky in life as others? She refused to respond. So did he. His only words were, "I have an artwork to complete."_

_And then, there was endless rivers of blood. And Caitlyn lost all focus._

* * *

  
Caitlyn never had a problem with concentrating. This absentminded attitude of hers was something completely new to her. And she knew all too well why she was in such position. Even though she investigated thoroughly a couple of museums, at the end of the day she realized she'd need to investigate again, for she hadn't been paying much attention to details as her mind was traveling somewhere else, somewhere she wished to forget. Because Riven's confrontation had rang unpleasant memories. 

Memories that consisted mostly of endless rivers of blood and screams. 

It was getting dark in Piltover. Most people had withdrawn back to the safety of their homes. The only sound that could be heard as Caitlyn walked down the pavement was the clicking of her boots. Yet, in her ears all she could hear was screams and pleadings, children crying, asking for their parents... And then, all out of a sudden, one of the children was herself... Caitlyn stopped abruptly. She didn't dare to close her eyes as she knew what she'd see with the imagination eyes... She didn't want to look back at those memories. Instead, she tried to put her focus on something else. She looked forward with her piercing gaze, trying to slash through the fog that had appeared out of nowhere. A very common phenomenon for that region of Piltover since it was located near the coastline. Inside the fog, her inner demons yelled relentlessly while she fought against them, alone. 

Alone. 

_Alone._

She hated being lonely. 

She hated being alone and scared to death. She clenched her chest. The weight in it was almost unbearable. 

So many mistakes. Mistakes made in order not to be alone no more. Yet, she was more alone than ever before. She had pushed everyone away. And now that the reminiscing of the Bellmoor fiasco was knocking on her door once again, she was more lonely than ever before. And she was terrified. There was no one out there to care about her well-being.

Caitlyn realized her mistakes. She wasn't that blind nor that arrogant to believe that Bellmoor was exclusively her team's fault. Because she was part of said team, she was literally right there. Bellmoor wasn't just a minor setback to her plan, it was almost determining factor to show her how far she was willing to go. 

Apparently, too far. 

And yet, here she was. Alone and scared. Just like she was twelve years ago. 

And whose fault was it again? Right. Hers. 

She made choices and those choices had irreversible results. Instead of looking back, maybe she should focus on what's important now. She was aware of her goals. After all, she got nothing else to lose. Only gain. She lowered her hand off her chest. Her heartbeat had returned back to normal. The voices had faded away. She looked over her shoulder. A black cat ran across the street, her eyes glimmering. She looked again in front of her. There was only mist. She couldn't see too well in a great distance, just as she couldn't see her future. But if she was sure about one thing, that would be reaching her goal. No matter the price. And in order to do that, she had to capture Ezreal. 

But first, there were some things she needed to fix. She wasn't completely heartless. She knew how sensitive Riven could be and she felt guilty for treating and talking to her like that. An apology was on the line as well. 


	11. Stake out

Darkness had always been her good friend and companion. This case wasn't any different. Stake out nights were part of her daily routine after all. Shauna Vayne watched from the shadows, careful not to miss a single detail. From where she stood, she could monitor the entire process of transpassing guns for the PROJECT corporation. Tracks were filled in quickly, then moved towards the company's headquarters somewhere on the east. Not an illegal action but what had driven Vayne there was the presence of two specific traces; Zed and Katarina. Vayne wasn't foolish enough to believe that Zed and Katarina were there just for decorating purposes. Why would PROJECT need their two best robots present in an every day matter? Unless there was something else hidden there, there was no other reason.

That 'something' had been located. It was a track that wasn't either getting loaded nor moving. Vayne got suspicious immediately. She had to get closer in order to find out but without getting spotted. The roof she was standing on wasn't good enough to provide her with sufficient answers so she withdrew back to the ground.

Except the two PROJECT traces, there were more armed guards spectating the whole procedure. Those were easy to get rid off. Vayne's major problem was Zed and Katarina, both fatal assassins. It seemed though they were mostly patrolling around the truck that was her target. The way there would be much easier than she had initially anticipated.

In the meantime, she had to knock out a few guards in order to proceed. But in the end, she didn't manage to get close enough to the truck. It was impossible. She stared at it from the alley she hid. If she made the mistake to approach any further, she'd be spotted immediately. Now it looked like a good time to use all the technology that was available to her. She scanned the truck from a distance and discovered that there were actually people inside it. She narrowed her eyes. If anything, she needed to find out what the conversation was about. Perhaps it could provide her with vital information. She drew out a small device designed exclusively for eavesdropping. It looked more like a hexetech spider. Vayne placed it on the ground and it walked over the truck, looking like a bug. She saw it disappearing under the truck and waited till it was attached. A few moments later, she had audio access.

_"...this is very important, do you understand? There are no chances of failure available for you."_

The voice belonged to a man she had never heard of before. But this wasn't what bothered her.

_"Yes, sir."_

She cringed as she recognized the digital voice. Khada Jhin.

_"The truck will get you at the Runetteran museum without anyone getting a hint. Retrieve the gauntlet by any means possible. After loosing the ATLA gauntlets we can't afford another failure."_

_"I understand, sir."_

Vayne didn't need to listen more. She had understood enough. It was clear that blood would be spilled unless the appropriate measures were taken. She had to inform officer Vi. After all, the Runetteran museum was her territory. She withdrew back in the darkness without calling the hexetech machine back. She'd use it to track down the truck while it moved through the city.

The far side of the alley ended on a road. There she let her motorcycle unravel before mounting it. She had already called Vi's number and was already trying to get through.

* * *

The Runetteran museum was a true masterpiece of archaeology, a true gift to the city. Home of fifty thousand exhibits, it was the largest museum in Piltover. Said exhibits were collected from every single corner of Runettera and all were very valuable, their worth not only high in money but in civilization level as well. Caitlyn so far hadn't completely understood Ezreal's obsession with artifacts except maybe the profit he gained through them, but now that she stood in front of such majestic stuff she could get a hint. These were the proof of civilizations that existed eons before theirs, proof that had survived through the centuries. Despite the fact that travelling in time was a common thing in their days, they couldn't appreciate the previous civilizations.

The director of the museum had been kind enough to give her a small tour around the place, mostly concerning exhibits that were brought to the public by Ezreal, that by her request. The man spoke high of the boy, even characterizing him as a gift for modern archaeology. Caitlyn restraint herself from making a sneer comment about it. What really caught her attention was that specific exhibit; Ezreal's original gauntlet.

"Ezreal recognized its historical value so he gifted the gauntlet to the museum." the director explained with a smile. Caitlyn examined it through the glass. It wasn't too much different than the one they had discovered in Ezreal's apartment but it certainly wasn't the same. But why would he want to 'gift' it at the museum? Wasn't it more useful if he kept it? Or maybe he wanted to protect it that way. Besides, he had Vi manufacture another one for him, possibly better. But still, there was something that bothered her.

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a gunshot and panicked screams. Herself and the director turned out to see what the problem was. People were running towards the emergency exits while the security guards ran to stop the intruder.

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted at someone Caitlyn couldn't see with his gun raised. There was no response. Just another gunshot, the bullet of which bounced on all four guards, killing them in an instant.

"Hide!" she ordered the director who looked at the bloody corpses utterly terrified. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him right behind the gauntlet's show case, both kneeling down in order to hide better behind the wooden base. Another gunshot and the glass was shattered into a million pieces, falling like a rain all around. The thief's goal was clear; the gauntlet. Caitlyn couldn't allow him to get his hands on it

"Go hide and call the police." she instructed quietly the director. "I'll cover you."

The man was terrified but nodded nonetheless. Caitlyn unstrapped her rifle from her shoulder and took it in her hands. The same feeling of determination filled her veins, the one she got every time she touched her gun. Without hesitating she stood up, aiming her gun at the presumptuous thief.

She was utterly surprised when she noticed that the thief wasn't any random thief. It was a PROJECT initial! What was the meaning of all this? No time for that now. She had to concentrate at the task at hand.

"Don't move." she ordered with her icy voice. The PROJECT stared at her. Or maybe he would stare at her if he had an actual face. There was a screen where his face should be. His facial characteristics were lost in the oblivion. Now it was only a screen, he was just a machine, at least in her eyes.

Footsteps were heard and Caitlyn knew that was the museum's director. The PROJECT turned his head at him and she read his intentions. He was about to shoot him at cold blood but she was faster. She shot first. The bullet lodged inside his shoulder, making him step backwards. She had given the director enough time to disappear out of the PROJECT's reach.

"The police will be here soon," she spoke again. "I suggest you surrender now."

The first time the PROJECT made a sound was a sarcastic digital laugh. "Oh really?" he asked, feigning curiosity. "How naive of you."

Caitlyn furrowed her brows slightly. He might have been a super machine but that didn't mean he was invincible.

"The thing is," he continued. "I'm an artist. And an artist has every right to admire art."

"Stealing is now 'admiring art'?" she mocked.

"As said, you're naive." he insisted on his statement. "So, I'll suggest that _you_ move out of the way before you regret it."

"Too bad." It was Caitlyn's turn to smile. "I don't get orders by a machine."

In an attempt to surprise him, she launched a net in order to capture the PROJECT. Apparently though, he had predicted it so he moved aside to avoid it. She was quick to find cover behind another show case.

"Not going to lie, that was an ambitious shot," he praised. "But it lacked the delicacy. Killing is an art."

Paranoid that he was, there was no doubt. Caitlyn shuddered. Why was this thing on the roads anyways?

Another shot. More shattered glass. Caitlyn had to cover her head. She peaked over her corner to see where he was but no one was there. Only silence met her. She understood immediately. She turned around in the blink of an eye only to find him on her back ready to shoot at her head. She was fast but not fast enough. Her only hopefully chance was to bring him down alongside her so she prepared herself for the last shot.

More shattered glass. But this time not from a show case rather than the opposite window. The sound of glass shattering was accompanied by a fiery battle cry. The PROJECT turned to see what the problem was before a giant metallic gauntlet met his face half way, knocking him off his feet, a few meters away from Caitlyn's hiding spot.

"I told you, Jhin. You don't get to mess around in _my_ city."

Caitlyn knew that cocky voice as well as she knew those gauntlets. Officer Vi stood tall before them, ready to punch again Jhin if he pushed his luck more. She walked away her, completely ignoring Caitlyn's presence in the scenery. She looked intimidating. But Jhin wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He laughed hysterically as he stood back on his own two feet. Caitlyn couldn't spot him from where she was as all she could see was Vi's back.

"To the rescue, I see?" he mocked. "Should I remind you what happened the last time we met?"

"No need to. Once I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own fucking name."

" _Touchè_ ," he responded. "Too bad for you though. This traitor isn't going to be here to save you when I'll plant a bullet into your thick skull."

"I don't need a babysitter. And my advice would be to be conscious of your own skull, Jhin."

Sirens sliced through the air. The police was finally there, Caitlyn mused. All they needed to do was put Jhin down in order to end this madness. She remained kneeled down with the hope that the PROJECT had forgotten about her. She stood up to remind him of her presence, that he was trapped like a mouse.

"More came to join I see," Jhin commented on the arrival of the police. "I'm afraid I'm not a big fun of that big audiences. That's my call to leave."

"You ain't going anywhere," Vi growled.

"Till next time, Vi. _Four!_ " he shouted and a thick smoke filled the room, blocking their vision. Coughing, the two women tried to make through the smoke but it was already too late. The PROJECT was already gone.

"Fucking hell!" Vi exclaimed in frustration.

"What was all this about?" Caitlyn inquired as she strapped her rifle back onto her shoulder. It was only then that Vi seemed to notice her.

"I don't fucking know," Vi murmured. She looked over her at the sniper cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't say the same about the security guards though." was Caitlyn's reply as she remembered the four lifeless bodies slamming down onto a pool of blood that belonged to them.

"What happened to them? Never mind, I don't wanna know." Vi sighed. She looked over at the broken show case of the gauntlet. During the whole affair, it had remained untouched. "I see you didn't loose your time and followed my advice." she smiled even so slightly.

"I needed to check on all the clues available," the chrono-agent simply responded. "And by the way, thanks for the help. Both for the clues and with... Jhin or whatever he is. You saved my life."

The truth was undeniable. Vi scratched nervously the back of her neck.

"I was just doing my job," she responded casually.

"For that I'm sure," Caitlyn remarked. "Maybe I got you all wrong."

"Did you now?"

"Most certainly."

"And what made you change your mind so quickly?"

"The fact that, first you were willing to help me, and second that you proved your not half as bad of an officer as I had expected."

"Is that a praise or an insult?"

"What do you think?"

"Hey!"

Caitlyn smiled slightly. "I'm messing with you. Calm down. Here." She added as she drew something off her pocket and handed it over to Vi. "In case you still want to help us."

Vi gave a quick look the digital card. "Sure. Once I'm done with this mess," she said, showing over the pieces of glass scattered all around the floor and the smoke.

"No presure on you. You know where to find us."

With those last words, she walked away from the crime scene, allowing the police to do their job. Too many unexpected turns of events but at the end of the day, she left with the impression that Vi maybe wasn't that bad and with a imperceptible smile on her lips.

* * *

Vayne awaited patiently for Vi in the darkness. The whole ordeal wasn't anything small with four people getting murdered in cold blood just like that. The tragedy was huge. She only wondered how it was going to be handled by the press - if the incident was going on the news in the first place. 

"Sorry I'm late. Paperwork is still paperwork, even so when you unnecessarily break a window."

The voice now rang familiar in Vayne's ears. She eyed the cop carefully. 

"What happened there?"

"Exactly what you had predicted," Vi said. "Jhin showed up out of nowhere. He was determined to get an artifact. No hesitation. I wish I arrived there faster. Maybe those guards wouldn't be dead now." she shook her head, sounding remorsefull. 

"Well, obviously. That's what his orders were," Vayne murmured. "Did he get it?"

"The artificact? No. There was a chrono-agent at the museum at the time of the attack. She managed to keep him away from it."

"A chrono-agent?" Vayne furrowed her brows. "What on Earth was she doing there? Don't tell me she's investigating on Ezreal?"

"She is but how do you know about him?" Vi asked suspiciously. 

"Ashe sent Fiora, didn't she?" Vayne responded. "Let me guess. You had no clue."

"I'm not supposed to know everything that's going on in G/NETIC." The cop shrugged it off. 

Vayne decided not to press on the subject more. It didn't matter anyways. "So what happened when you arrived? Why did you break through that window? Because I'm pretty convinced that's what happened."

Vi chuckled. "You got me there. Jhin was about to kill the agent too, though. Couldn't late him 'paint' with more blood-"

"Right."

"-plus this agent is an acquaintance of mine."

"Listen, I don't know what game Ashe got you involved with," Vayne warned. "But if you're working too onto that Ezreal case then you should be careful not to trust that agent."

"I know what I'm doing, Vayne."

"I know you do, Vi. Just friendly advice."

"Appreciated."

"So, what artifact did Jhin try to steal?"

"Ezreal's first gauntlet." Vi deadpanned. 

"What!"

"You heard me."

Vayne cursed. "Goddammit. At least, this proves that the kid isn't lying."

Vi's voice darkened. "It also proves that there's some conspiracy going on around here."


	12. Partnership

The Timeline Protection Agency was located on one of the most impressive and new buildings in all of Piltover. There was nothing that could be compared between their facilities and the police, Vi noted, not really appreciating the discrimination. She stood right outing the HQ in her shining metal armor, an anomaly in between the agents that entered and exited the building in their characteristic white suits. She was completely out of her waters and she didn't feel comfortable at all. She stood there for a while, just staring at the passing crowd and the construction before her before deciding to just go for it. 

Once she stepped inside, all looks were drawn on her immense presence in an environment that most definitely didn't suit her at all. It was by far the most noticeable visitor they received lately. Vi was uneased. She never particularly enjoyed when all the attention was drawn know herself. She kept walking, trying to ignore those piercing gazes that were trying to pierce through her armor, to study her, to understand the purpose of her presence in that particular environment in that specific day. Vi got the impression that these people only perceived her as a research subject. The entire main hall was suffocating. She remained unnerved as she approached the information desk. Thankfully, the receptionist was just a Program, offering Vi the absence of human contact she was striving for. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Pulsefire Caitlyn and her team."

In her mind she sounded so stoic that she cringed internally. Last thing she wanted was to confirm those theories about her not being human. Yet here she was, speaking like a machine to another machine. She felt the glares stabbing her back like a knife. 

"You'll find Pulsefire Caitlyn and her squad on the third floor, office number 31A," was the response from the Program clerk. Vi debated whether to thank her or just proceed. She decided on the latter and headed to the stairs, avoiding the lifts on purpose. Last thing she needed was to get stuck in a small place full of agents that wouldn't hesitate to show their disgrace and truth be told, her tolerance was almost non existent at this particular point. As she passed each floor, she took notice of the expensive technology that was available to use in the Agency, even if that was just a small portion of what it was actually used. It was really no wonder why the bureau was more respected than the police department ever did. They had the means and the people to get the job done and they never failed to do so. Meanwhile, the police was equipped with officers like Scully or Hitchcock that could barely catch a simple mugger.

Upon reaching the third floor, she immediately started looking for office 31A. Across the room, all offices were labelled with the letter 'A' and her instinct commanded her to get across the hall, which she did, the clicking of her boots being muffled under a dark blue synthetic carpet. Now, she only had to locate office number 31. Picking a side randomly, she went to the left and kept walking. Luckily enough for her, the office was indeed at that direction and it didn't take her long to eventually find it. But now what? Knock as if they were still living in the Middle Ages? There was a screen on the side of the door which Vi realized as the fingerprint lock that only the agent were able to unlock. However, there was an orange button called 'doorbell' which indicated that the doors could be opened from the inside as well. Without hesitation, she pressed the button and immediately took notice of her reflection. She looked utterly terrifying in that mask of hers. It was completely unnecessary to have it cover her eyes, so why was she wearing it at all times in the first place? Awkwardly, she pressed a button on the side on the mask which retreated as soon as she did, exposing her dark blue eyes. 

She didn't have to wait long. The doors whooshed open with a small hiss, revealing the inside of a huge office, no. As far as Vi could tell, this was no office. It was more like lab. However, she couldn't get a better view for the figure with the white hair that was leaning against the door. 

"Officer Vi," Riven spoke. "I admit, we most certainly did not expect you here."

"Your colleague told me to drop by to lend a hand with Ezreal's case," Vi responded, slightly uneased by the agent's piercing gaze. Riven was about to protest when a disembodied voice interrupted. 

"For the love of God Riven, I invited her here. Stop wasting time and let her in."

Vi's heart fluttered for reasons that remained unknown as she recognized   
Caitlyn's voice. 

"Why didn't you say so? Come in." Riven motioned. 

Vi was not just impressed by the amount of hexetech technology available in the room, she was fascinated like a little child. This was no office, this was a laboratory of the sort. Computer, machines, printers of the latest technology and any other machinery that the police was striving to obtain was literally right there before her eyes. 

"I see you didn't lose any time." Caitlyn appeared to greet the officer.   
Vi almost rolled her eyes at the irony of it. 

"Bold of you to assume I'm an idle person," she deadpanned. On the agent's lips appeared an imperceptible smile that didn't go unnoticed by the cop. 

"Since we'll be working together on that case, I believe that we need some proper introductions. These are my partner, Riven." She pointed at the white haired woman who smiled warmly at Vi and the officer was quick to return the gesture. "That's Shen," she added, pointing at a man that was sitting in front a computer, analyzing some data. He nodded in acknowledge. "And Twisted Fate," said said, pointing at the other man who wore a moustache.

"Nice to meet y'all. I'm looking forward to our partnership," Vi spoke, her heart twisting inside her chest. "So, what have you guys come up with so far?"

"Allow me to show you." Caitlyn lead the way towards the desk Shen was working. "We paid a visit to Ezreal's apartment and discovered a diary and the gauntlet I showed you. Following your advice, we also visited several museums in order to understand Ezreal's activities in the city. All we know so far is that he is well respected around the archaeological community, though his methods of retrieving artifacts remains unknown."

"To them," Vi added, shaking her head. 

"Well, obviously."

"What we fail to understand-" Riven interfered. "-is how he managed to promote his discoverings. Surely, he couldn't just go and sell the artifacts. Someone had to help him, at least at the beginning."

"You are right, Riven," Vi applauded. "I did some digging myself and I retrieved some very interesting information."

Caitlyn arched her brows. "Would you be so kind to share?"

"There's this guy named Vito Randall, major personality of the underworld."  
Vi elaborated. "He's been arrested a couple of times for drug trading and human trafficking but was released from all charges due to lack of evidence." Her tone became somewhat darker. "Anyways, point is that he discovered in Ezreal's face the opportunity to expand his activities from drugs and prostitution to illicit trade in antiquities. A very profitable business. Ezreal was talented in his eyes so he used him accordingly. I assume that a part of Ezreal's income returned back to him."

"That's quite interesting." Shen mused, stroking his chin sceptically. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"I'm afraid I don't. He's pretty much a ghost and I've only seen him once when he was first arrested. Rumor says he's constantly changing his appearance so as not to be caught." Vi shrugged. 

"So it's another dead end." Caitlyn stated matter-of-factly. 

"Actually, no." Everyone turned to look at Twisted Fate who shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I know where we can find Randall."

"Really?" Vi sounded impressed. "How come? He's been bothering the police for a while now and now you tell me you know where he's hiding?"

"Currently, no. But I know where he usually hanged out with his gang. It's a head start."

"So, we need a plan to bring him into custody," Caitlyn pointed out. "Any ideas?"

"We should go undercover," Vi suggested. "Problem is that none of us know exactly how Randall looks like which could get us into trouble."

Twisted Fate looked more uncomfortable than ever before. "Uh... I might or might not know how he looks like. I know he changes his appearance quite often but I think I'd recognize him if I saw him."

It was Vi's turn to arch her brows. "I'm impressed. I mean, you could prove useful to the police, being able to recognize Vito Randall and such. May I ask, how do you know him? Are you acquaintances?"

Twisted Fate avoided her gaze. "That's none of your business."

"It is," Vi stated, matter-of-factly. "Because if you're involved with a criminal, I can surely arrest you on spot."

"Alright, that's enough," Shen interrupted, raising his voice slightly. "So what if he happens to know Randall? You don't have any evidence that he has worked with or for him."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I got carried away." Vi retreated from the argument. This was clearly not a good time to question Twisted Fate's reliability, even though she'd gladly investigate on this block more. At this point, she was convinced that 'Twisted Fate' wasn't his real name. She wondered... 

"Well, since Twisted Fate is capable of identifying Randall, he should be the one to go undercover. I don't think any of us can be of use to him, except for backing him up of course," Caitlyn remarked. 

"I have to agree with Cait here," Riven piped up. 

"It's settled then." Shen clapped his hands together. "Twisted Fate, I think it's time for you to start preparing yourself for an undercover mission."

Twisted Fate facepalmed, cursing himself under his breath. "Why do I feel the need to talk so damn much?"

* * *

  
The downtown was an inhospitable place for those who wanted to live their lives quietly and with honesty. In order to survive, there was no place for honesty but only the constant struggle for survival. There were no ethics in this struggle with the only rule being the stronger defeating the weaker. Jungle the upper city liked to call it but for Vito Randall this was a way of living. Survival for those privileged like him was easier. For others, it simply wasn't. That was the way it was. Some would call it luck. But it wasn't coincidental that he was able to build an empire, to rule the streets of the downtown. It was simply his ability to manage and scheme. And no fucking PROJECT cop had been able to put a stop to his business. He was untouchable. 

Vito Randall was proud of himself and, in his eyes, it was not without reason. 

So as he sat at the corner of his bar/ strip club, he observed carefully his customers as beautiful creatures surrounded him. These desperate women had come to him, begging to help them survive. And he did help them survive and now they were forever vassals to him. Prostitution in order places was much more barbaric and violent. They should be grateful. And they were, for that they made sure to show their gratitude. You ask for something but in the long term you have to give something back. Basic law of survival, accordingly to Vito Randall. 

And he remained true to his beliefs, for that was the reason exactly why he had created such a place. A place where all his men could relax and enjoy good alcohol and majestic women. They deserved it after all. They worked had every day for their boss, bringing him profit and he was sure to pay them back, not only in money. He was the ruler everyone wanted to serve. A master of manipulation, if you must. But he didn't see himself as such. No, he saw himself more like a hero to those desperate people. 

The 'hero' was enjoying himself alongside his servants, but not as much as he'd like. There was something that was bothering Vito. A figure on the corner of his club, sipping from his glass, a figure he hadn't seen lately but he was certain he had seen him before. He examined him carefully. There was no chance this hat belonged to someone else rather than him. He took a quick decision. He waved off his girls, he knew they were capable of finding a more interesting company tonight. He was aware that he was being inferior to his normal charming attitude but tonight he couldn't concentrate due to that wanker. 

Standing up, he realized that he had grown fatter. No wonder, he hadn't been doing any field work as all the work was done by his men and he was the commandeer while enjoying the good life in the meantime. It took him more time to reach the loner's table than he had initially calculated but it was worth the trouble. His suspicions were confirmed as soon as he did. 

"Well, well, well. What a surprise," he exclaimed over the loud music. "If that ain't the infamous Tobias Fate."

The man observed him over his glass. "Vito! I swear I didn't recognize you with that beard of yours!"

"Well, where's your beard, Tobias? What's with that terrible moustache?" Vito took a seat without even asking Tobias if his company was welcomed. "Dead men tell no tales but you sure as hell are not dead. What's your tale, Tobias?" He asked, pointing at the man with the hand he held his glass of whiskey. "What the hell happened to you?"

Tobias took a sip off his own drink. "Had to sluck off for a while. Till the steam was blown."

"You've been gone for years, Tobias." Vito stated the obvious. "Rumor claimed Malcolm murdered you on the way to prison."

Tobias chuckled. "Bold of you to assume I was ever even caught."

"Still full of yourself I see," Vito bemused. "Though, I've got to admit that you managed to slip under those police dogs' noses perfectly well."

"Changing appearance is always a good card to use. Apparently,   
you've noticed yourself." Tobias pointed at Vito's beard which was now painted red. The man unconsciously stroke the hair covering his chin. 

"You could say I got jealous over your beard." Vito cracked a joke that made Tobias chuckle again. Then, he leaned over the table so as to be closer to the other man's face. 

"What brings you here, Tobias? This is a dangerous place to be," Vito questioned, dropping his voice into a whisper. "Everyone more or less knows how you ditched Malcolm in order to save your sorry ass. In other words, no one trusts you around here."

Tobias peeked over at a group of men that were laughing uproariously under the effect of alcohol. "In order to survive in this world, sacrifices need to be made. You said so yourself, Vito."

Vito chuckled. "You're a good listener, Tobias. Yes, I did said that. But what makes you think I'll trust you ever again? And say I trust you, I doubt you're so foolish to believe anyone will do so. You've been out of the game too long."

Tobias sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm pretty wasted at the moment and I'm desperate for a job. The only true talent I ever got was gambling. You can't deny I was your best gambler."

"Indeed you were." Vito leaned back. "But my business do not only include poker games, Tobias. I've mood into a much more profitable sector."

"Besides drugs?"

"Besides drugs," Vito confirmed. He reached inside his pocket and withdrew a packet of cigarettes. "Want some smoke?"

"Sure," Tobias accepted the offer gladly. Vito was kind enough enough to offer some of his fire as well. 

"So, what's that business of yours that is more profitable than drugs?" Tobias asked. 

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Vito beamed. "But I'll let you try and guess."

"Let me see..." Tobias mumbled thoughtfully. "The only business you weren't involved into is illicit trade in antiquities."

"Blimey, you're smarter than you let on, Tobias," Vito praised. "Well done. There's this gifted child that brought my attention to this type of business but that's as far as I can tell you."

"Why? Because you don't trust me?"

"Let's not fool around, Tobias. You've been missing for way too long. I admit your will to survive, but that doesn't change the fact that you betrayed your best friend, someone who was almost like a brother to you. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You're right." Tobias nodded in understanding. "All I'm asking is to give me a chance."

"And a chance you'll be given. One last chance, Tobias," Vito warned. "Graves was one of my best men who ended up in prison because of my best gambler. It's ironic, really."

Tobias grinned. "You'd say it was a twist of fate."

Vito didn't have the chance to respond as the front and back door suddenly busted open and cops fled the place, catching the crowd off guard that didn't even bother to resist. Panicked screams filled the air, glass shattered, painful cries covered the music. And on top of everything, their leader was that filthy PROJECT cop.

"PDD! You're all under arrest!" she shouted. Others froze at the sound of her voice, others tries to flee, only to bump into more cops. Vito turned furiously at Tobias, only to find the man pointing a gun at his face. 

"You son of a bitch-"

"C'mon Vito." Tobias wore an amused smile. "This is all about survival. I thought you'd understand. You knew I was alive and you'd try to kill me the first chance you got. I couldn't let that happen so I had to take a decision."

Vito cursed out loud. He had lost in his own game by Tobias bloody Fate. "You two-faced bastard, I hope you eat shit and die."

"Send my greetings to Malcolm when you reach Stormford. I'm sure you'll meet there."

"Trust me, he will be thrilled to see you're still the same snake you've always been, you cunt," were Vito's last words before two bold police officers grabbed him by the armpits and pulled him away. Meanwhile, Vi approached Tobias, looking over the arrested godfather cautiously before turning her attention to the other man. 

"You did well," she praised him. "This is a great victory for the police."

"Whatever you say," Tobias grunted, waving her off. "Now the entire of Vito's gang is after me."

"Not if they are locked inside a cell," Vi pointed out. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. We got your back."

"Thanks." This was somewhat weird for Tobias. He was being applauded by the same cop that a couple of days ago was doubting his reliability. "Listen, I know you've got every right to be suspicious of me due to my previous life but this life of mine is behind me."

Vi smiled genuinely. "I know, dude. Now, let's get out of here. We got job to do."


	13. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly inspired from Brooklyn 99 for this one.

The interrogation room was dark with the only source of light being a bulb that was hanging over the table which separated Vito Randall and Vi. They kept staring at each other with such intensity that someone would think they were trying to kill each other only using their eyes. Randall was handcuffed on a metal handle on the table so he couldn't attempt to escape. Not that he would have any luck with that but just in case. Vi, on the other hand, was free and in front of her laid a file that belonged to Randall's criminal past. 

"Is this how we are going to have it, Vito?" Vi inquired, leaning back on her chair. "Remain silent?"

Vito chuckled softly. "I don't have to say anything. You'll have to talk to my lawyer."

Vi slammed her palm into the desk. Vito didn't even blink. Any other in his place would jump, considering the amount of power that was pressed against the furniture by the cop's gauntlets. "Listen here, you rat," Vi spat, leaning forward again, pointing a huge metallic finger to Randall's face. "I'm done with your little games. You're speaking and you are doing it right now!"

Vito remained unfazed, as if none of this were any of his concern. It seriously pissed Vi off. 

"As I told you before, you're only speaking with my lawyer. Until she arrives, there's nothing else to say."

Vi let out a frustrated sigh. "A'right, here's the deal pal. The entire of your gang has been arrested and they are soon to be transferred into Stormford and so are you. Most of your safe houses are being busted as we speak. Your 'business' is going to be exposed and there will be enough evidence to lock you up in prison for the remaining of your days. We only needed your confession about all those people you assassinated. Remaining silent only worsens your current position. So you'd better stat chanting, little bird."

"You're baffling. There's no way you've managed to get into all of my safe houses." It was the first time that Vito sounded somewhat nervous. 

"First step, denial. We've all been there. Accept your fate and confess your crimes." Vito didn't respond but Vi could tell he was nervous as he sweated a lot. "The faster you talk the smaller your conviction will be. It's simple, really."

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer arrives," Vito insisted, regaining his confidence. 

Vi pressed her lips into a thin line. "Fine. Suit yourself."

Meanwhile, behind the glass window Caitlyn witnessed the entire interrogation skeptically. If this man refused to open up in front of a cop like Vi - who was most certainly somewhat terrifying - she wasn't sure if she'd manage to retrieve any information for Ezreal. Or maybe Vito Randall was just reluctant to confess his crimes. Talking about Ezreal was an entire different case. She watched as Vi packed her papers and exited the room to come and meet her. 

"As you noticed for yourself, he's not exactly the communicative type." Vi motioned at the man behind the glass. 

"I saw that. But let's see how he's going to behave to a new person while being intimidated."

"He's not intimidated." Vi frowned. "He's just nervous because there's a huge chance we might have finally put an end in his business for good. Anyways, not the point. Let's get this over with."

When the two of them entered the interrogation room again, Vito raised his eyes and made eye contact with Caitlyn. There was no emotion in his expression, however Caitlyn knew he was intrigued by her presence there. She and Vi sat on the two chairs opposite Randall. Herself had a couple of notes that she laid on the table. He kept staring at Caitlyn, now somewhat curiously. 

"I was wondering how you were able to track all the safe houses. Well, now I know for sure," Randall said, motioning at the Pulsefire. 

"Mr Randall, I got a couple of questions for you," Caitlyn began after taking a quick glance at her notes. 

"As I told your 'buddy' right there, I ain't saying anything without my lawyer."

"No need to get defensive. It's not about your undeniable criminal activities around Piltover," she assured him before drawing out a photo from her notes and showing it to Randall. "I would like you to tell me everything you know about this man."

Vito furrowed his brows. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"The Agency is after him and our police associates had information that Ezreal was somehow linked to you." Caitlyn placed the picture down. 

"And why should I care?"

"Because you're time in prison will be significantly reduced if you help us. Bonus if you confess your crimes."

Vito chuckled in amusement. "You and your friend right there are desperate." He pointed at Vi. 

"Not quite. We got ten hours to make you speak, lawyer or not." Caitlyn smiled but it wasn't genuine. It was probably more mischievous. "Oh, and something else. Vi from here might be patient but I am not. So my question here is-" Caitlyn leaned forward, her fingers intertwined. "-do you prefer the good cop or the bad cop?"

Another staring competition which Caitlyn was sure she'd win. Her piercing blue eyes were enough to scare off even the toughest of guys. 

"A'right, a'right." Vito backed off. "I'll tell you everything that I know about Ezreal."

"See? It wasn't so difficult." Caitlyn leaned back. 

Vito glared at her but didn't comment. "He came to me God knows how. I was hiding well then. The police was at my track once again. I realized he was a clever boy so I let him tell me what he needed from me. He needed someone to help him promote his findings into the black market or even in museums. Somehow, he knew I had associates that could do this job. At first, I didn't believe that he even had found artifacts valuable enough to go into the market but he proved me wrong in just our second meeting. Not gonna lie, I was impressed. So I did help him and we both had profit out of this business. In return, he owed me a favor which he paid off later when he worked as a cop. He was my snitch in the inside. His information was useful and helped me escape many times." Vi cursed under her breath. "Though he did lie to me a couple of times for reasons I failed to understand, but it didn't even matter because at the end of the day I got what I wanted; freedom."

"So you introduced Ezreal to the black market and in exchange he paid you back both in money and information?" Caitlyn asked. 

"That sums up what I just said, yeah." Vito nodded. "At first, I believed he was a real prodigy. He brought in artifacts that were thought to be lost or artifacts that belonged to civilizations thought to be lost in time, buried deep in the ground. I didn't know how he retrieved them. He never told me. Whenever I asked, he dodged the question. But now I know. Your presence here confirms my suspicions." He pointed at Caitlyn. "He time traveled, didn't he? Is this why you are after him?"

"I'm asking the questions here," Caitlyn snapped. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Vito thought a little bit before answering. "I don't know, it's been a while. Probably two years ago? Before he disappeared, he told me he was on the verge of a very important discovery that would change the world. If you ask me, he sounded more like one of those psychotic scientists in those films."

"Yeah, well no one asked you." Vi interrupted. "Did he tell you what this discovery was?"

"No, he never did." Vito shook his head. "And then he disappeared without further notice. Haven't seen him ever since."

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn inquired, leaning forward. "Because I think you're lying, Mr Randall."

He looked surprised. "Why the fuck would I lie? Ezreal ditched me. I don't care if you catch him or not. He's dead to me and probably dead to the rest of the world soon enough."

Caitlyn suddenly slammed her hands onto the table, catching Vi off guard. She looked at her, surprise painted all over her face. What on earth was she doing? 

"You're lying," she hissed. "I know you met him a couple of weeks ago when he returned in Piltover, begging you to hide him from us. You refused, not wanting any trouble. And now you're here, lying to my face and talking about Ezreal like a traitor while you're the only traitor I see in this room."

Vito was shaking all over. It was the first time Vi ever saw him that terrified. Now he was truly intimidated. "How... How did you know that? He told me no one saw him, how could you possibly?-"

Caitlyn grinned in satisfaction but her smile had no humor in it. "I wasn't sure, it was a mere suspicion. I baffled. And you fell straight into my trap. Thank you, Mr Randall. Your statement will be useful."

"I didn't help him!" Vito panicked. "I swear to God, I didn't! I knew I was going to get into trouble for this son of a bitch!" He exclaimed in exasperation. "All I ever did wrong in my life was drugs, human trafficking and kill some people!" And then he bursted into tears. 

"And here's the confession," Vi announced. "I think our job here is done, agent."

"To that I agree, officer." Caitlyn nodded before standing up. "Now, if you excuse me." And with that she left the room. 

Vi picked up the crying Randall and returned him back to his permanent cell. In the way he kept moping 'Please, don't let them take me' and similar stuff that were completely nonsense. 

Vi rolled her eyes at him. "Relax, dude. The agency doesn't have authority on you. Don't think of yourself as someone special, you're just another common criminal," she told him before throwing him into the cell. 

_What's gotten into him?_

She was wondering if Caitlyn was really that terrifying after all, so terrifying that she had scared Randall off. Or maybe the prospect of being arrested by the agency was. What the hell were they doing to their preps that made Randall shit his own pants? Speaking of which, she almost forgot that Caitlyn had stormed off and Vi still had questioned. She literally ran her way downstairs, hoping she'd catch up with the Pulsefire. Thankfully, she found her outside waiting for a cab to pick her up. 

"Hey," she managed to choke out, her voice coming out hoarse. "What the hell was all this about? How did you know Randall had seen Ezreal?"

"I spoke with some of his men before the interrogation. They weren't sure themselves but it got me suspicious." Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "So I decided to risk it and baffle, which worked wonderfully."

"Except for the part where you broke one of the most vicious criminals of the city." Vi pointed out. "Damn."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Caitlyn defended. 

"Yeah, well he started crying like a baby, begging not to be taken away by you. In all honesty, I don't understand why. No offense, but you aren't that scary."

"None taken," Caitlyn assured. "Look, it's probably some sort of rumor going around about us being ruthless with our perps. I wouldn't know, I've been gone too long. You should ask the others."

"I will at first chance." Vi smiled. Surprisingly, the agent returned the gesture even if it was imperceptible. 

"Not so aloof after all, huh?" She thought to herself. 

"I think that we'll need to interrogate him again." Caitlyn interrupted her train of thought. "Since he got indeed in touch with Ezreal in the first place, I'm convinced he might know where he went next."

"Will do." Vi nodded. "But this time I'll do it alone. You're going to freak him out and that's the last thing we need."

"Fine, I'll leave you up to it."

The cab arrived and put a stop right in front of Caitlyn, pulling over smoothly. The agent went over and opened the door but hesitated. She looked over the PROJECT cop, examining her with her piercing gaze. Vi wondered what was crossing her mind but Caitlyn would never reveal her thoughts that easily, especially to her. "I'll see you later," Caitlyn goodbyed before entering the taxi. Vi waved at her and waited until the cab was completely out of her sight. Even when it was gone, she stood there frozen, gazing into emptiness, lost in her little world until she snapped out of it. 

"What the hell am I doing standing here like an idiot?" She cursed herself under her breath before re-entering the building. 

* * *

  
Caitlyn arrived at the centrals of TPA a while later, both excited about her new discoveries and somewhat concerned about Randall's outburst. She might have not showed it to Vi but she was alerted. He had no reason to be so scared of being taken away so why did he panic like that? She shook her head. She didn't need more clouds in the already existing fog of her mind. Right now she needed to concentrate on what was important, which in that case was updating her team about the newest developments.   
She walked right through the main entrance and headed over the lifts. She was about to press the fifth floor button when she received a message. Curiously, she drew out of her pocket her phone and opened the message straight away:

_Dear Pulsefire Agent Caitlyn,_

_Administrator Mr. Tithonus Cayton has requested your presence in his office as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_   
_Department of Communication,_   
_TPA_

Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows. Tithonus calling her in his office was never a good sign, she had learned the hard way. Instead of pressing the fifth floor button, she went straight for the hundredth one, hoping there would be no delays on her way there. There were another fourth elevators available, they should be able to serve the building until she was done. Moments later, she found herself walking over the Administrator's office. She went under the typical check-up by the secretary before entering the enormous office. 

Tithonus Cayton wasn't alone. In fact, he was accompanied by a man dressed in black from head to toe. Himself acquired a darker skin so Caitlyn barely even noticed his presence in the room as he chose to stood in the dark. 

"Good evening, Mr Cayton," Caitlyn greeted, trying to avoid the man in black even though she had a feeling this meeting would be about him. "I came here as soon as I received your request."

"Good evening, Caitlyn," Tithonus greeted back without looking at her. He was too busy going through a pile of papers. "Please, have a seat."

Caitlyn did as she was told. As she sat, she took closer notice of the man. He wasn't part of the Agency, she was sure of that. Heck, she had never even seen him around there even though there were hundreds of employees hosted under the same building. But the chances of him belonging in the Agency were low. So who was he and who he worked for?

"I called you here for a matter of urgency," Tithonus placed his papers on his desk alongside his reading glasses. 

"Is it about the case, sir?" Caitlyn asked. 

"No, nothing like that. Don't worry about that, the Border is so far pleased with your progress so you shouldn't worry about that at all," He reassured her. "It's about another incident you were involved. This-" he pointed at the man. "-is Xavier McCarthy and he works for PROJECT Inc."

Now this was getting interesting. Caitlyn decided to act dumb. "Did I do anything that upset the corporation during the Runetteran Museum incident?"

"Aside from trying to shoot one of our traces, no," Xavier spoke and his heavy, dark voice was filled with sarcasm. 

Caitlyn huffed in annoyance. "Well, I didn't. I wouldn't say your trace was so unlucky. He killed four innocent people that were simply doing their jobs at the time and attempted to steal a valuable artifact. I think you should be concerned more about how your trace behaves rather than how I choose to do my job, Mr McCarthy."

McCarthy was about to respond accordingly but Tithonus interrupted. "Caitlyn, please. This is not about reprimanding you or anyone else." He glared at Xavier. "In fact, it's about asking for a favor."

"A favor?" Caitlyn arched her eyebrows, looking over at McCarthy. 

"The press doesn't know the truth about the Runetteran Museum incident and it shall remain that way," McCarthy explained simply. 

"So you want me to hide the truth about what happened? About how four people were killed in cold blood just because you have no control over your traces?" Caitlyn inquired, crossing her arms. An artery was bumping into McCarthy's bold black head. 

"We can't allow the city to know the truth. Panic will only lead to riot. And that's the last thing Piltover needs," McCarthy tried to explain without sounding infuriated but failed miserably due to the screeching of his teeth. "This is all about the general interest."

"Caitlyn please," her boss pleaded. "The company is working on fixing the problem. We shouldn't be a further burden to them."

Caitlyn considered telling him off and speaking her mind but that wasn't probably the wisest thing to do. Tithonus Cayton was her boss. Even if she didn't particularly agree with his tactics, it wasn't her place to argue with his decision. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Excellent!" Tithonus praised. "How about we celebrate our collaboration with a toast? I have some wine that answers to the occasion-"

That was too far even for Caitlyn. "I'd love to stay but I have some work to do, if you know excuse me, sir." And she stood up, ready to head over the door when her boss gave the signal. 

"Understandable. What about you, Mr McCarthy?"

"I'm sorry Mr Cayton but I have to return to PROJECT Inc." McCarthy turned down politely his invitation. 

"Well, that's too bad." Tithonus clapped his hands together. "Perhaps some other time, then."

"I'd love to, sir."

"Dismissed."

McCarthy held the door open for Caitlyn. She thanked him with a nod which he never returned. They walked over the elevator together in complete silence. Only when the doors were shut did McCarthy spoke. 

"Listen agent, I know this was just a little theatrical performance in front your boss. You might think yourself as an ethical agent or some sort of other bullshit, but I'm warning you. I don't mess around. If you speak about the incident to anyone else, your family won't live another day to watch the sun rise. Did I make myself clear?"

Caitlyn smiled. God, how many times had she smiled like that? She had lost count. "Joke's on you, Mr McCarthy. I don't have a family."

McCarthy wasn't taken aback. "You sure as hell have friends. Open your mouth and we'll harm everyone you love and care most about."

"Too bad for you because I'm a lone wolf." She turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. Blue met black and not even one flinched. The elevator came to a stop when it reached the fifth floor. "Have a nice evening, Mr McCarthy," were Caitlyn's last words before exiting. 

The doors closed behind her and she was released from McCarthy's gaze. As she walked casually towards her office, she struggled to put the turmoil of her thoughts into an order. There was no way she could talk about this with her squad but she knew one person she could discuss this about without risking their head. Surprisingly enough, it was a person she barely even knew. 

Vi.   
  



	14. The Aftermath

Caitlyn returned back to their office/lab clearly struggling to keep her composure. The whole ordeal with Xavier McCarthy had really shook her core, which lead her realize the length of trouble she was into. She might not have a family or be a 'lonely wolf', as she claimed, but she couldn't endanger the crew's life. She was stuck in the middle of something that was far greater than her and the only person she could find closure to about the subject was that bloody cop who also happened to be a PROJECT trace. She had decided to trust her but going that far was unknown waters for her. But for now, she had to keep her mind of that, just for a little bit until she found out what to do. 

"What took you so long?" Shen asked when Caitlyn entered the room. 

"Cayton wanted to see me," she vaguely responded. 

Shen raised a brow. "About?"

"The case." Caitlyn took a chair. "So, I guess you'd like to know what we got out of Randall."

"To be honest with you, I don't really care if this rat lives or dies," Twisted Fate declared. "But do share."

"Right. So it seems that Vito knew Ezreal since a long time and they worked together. Vito promoted the kid to the black market and together they made money out of selling artifacts in the market and in museums," Caitlyn explained. "That before Ezreal suddenly disappeared two years ago, claiming that he was on the verge of a discovery that would change the world. When he returned in the city, he first seeked Randall's help but he declined."

"That's interesting," Shen mused. "But that doesn't tell us where he headed next."

"Correct. Vi will interrogate him again before they send him in Stormford, see what else she'll find."

"So, do you trust her enough to do that on her own?"

The question was made by Riven who was standing a little bit further away with arms crossed. She made eye contact with Caitlyn and all their previous tension built up again almost immediately. 

"Yes, I do," Caitlyn stated. "Do you got a problem with that?"

"Not a single one."

"Good."

But the undeniable tension remained in the air. Shen and Twisted Fate tried to ignore it but they were both very unsettled by the whole situation. Caitlyn debated with herself for either she should talk to Riven right now while the tension was strong or if she should leave it as it is and talk it through some other time. However she realized that if they refused to cooperate, this could harm the case and that was the last thing they needed. 

"Can I talk to you privately?" she requested eventually. Riven seemed to be caught off guard but didn't refuse. The two agents went to the back of the room away from their colleagues, getting the privacy they needed. 

"Get over with it," Riven said sharply, keeping her hands crossed. 

"I owe you an apology." Caitlyn's tone was stone-cold and anyone who didn't know her well enough would think she didn't mean it but for Riven that wasn't the case. "The way I behaved and treated you was inappropriate and unprofessional. I should have realized that sooner. I acted childish and completely unprofessionally with putting all the blame of Bellmoor on you three. I have a portion of responsibility in this situation as well and by no means should I be excused. I'm sorry for insulting you in every single way I have so far."

Riven was slightly taken aback. She probably hadn't expected such a brief apology from Caitlyn. Instead, she had probably expected another explosion. She shook her head, chuckling softly. 

"Apology accepted," she said eventually. "But I owe you an apology too. I was being harsh at you and said things I shouldn't have. I didn't consider how difficult it must have been for you." Riven offered her hand. "So uh... Are we cool?"

Caitlyn gazed down at the hand before she shook it. "Yes, we are 'cool'

* * *

, if you set it that way."

"Good. Cause we got a bad guy to catch." Riven grinned. 

"What a dejavu this is, huh?" 

They were back at it again. Vito Randall stuck in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table and Vi standing opposite him, a satisfied smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"What do you want?" the man groaned. "I gave you all the information you needed."

"No, you didn't," Vi hissed. "The only thing you proved is that you're an untrustworthy piece of garbage."

"I'm a criminal, for fuck's sake. I don't know what you expected."

"It's worse when your lies are exposed, though." Vi took a seat. "Now, if you please let's get this over with quickly."

"She's not here, isn't see?" Vito looked around slightly nervous. 

"Who? Caitlyn? No, she isn't," Vi said. "But if you don't cooperate or lie again I'll make sure she's the next to interrogate you."

"No!" Vito exclaimed. "Please, whatever else you need except that!"

Vi wanted to laugh at his panic but decided against it. Instead, she asked; "Why are you so scared anyways? If you think of it, they're just time-traveling cops."

"If you had heard the rumors then you'd be scared for life too," Vito mumbled. Vi decided not to press the subject. That wasn't the point anyways. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. 

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Ezreal. Everything."

"I pretty much did! What else do you want me to say?"

Vi slammed her palm on the table. "Ezreal didn't work only for you. Who were his buyers?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Yes, you can and you will. Start giving me names before I get pissed off."

Vito sighed. "Look, I don't know all of them, just a few. Most of them were museums or a couple of super wealthy guys like Mallory Sims, Nelson Hills, Charles Hensen, Norman Rose. Y'know, the typical Godfathers."

"Mallory Sims was murdered in prison, Nelson Hills was killed in a drive-by and Charles Hensen hung himself in prison," Vi informed him. "So you're just naming dead men. Not the type of information I asked you about."

"Yeah but what about Norman Rose? He's still alive, ain't he?" Vito was visibly sweating by now. 

"As far as I'm concerned, yes."

"I've met him once. He was one of his first customers," Vito said, now more eased. "His probably the most dangerous Godfather of them all. He's extremely rich and powerful and he paid quite the money for the artifacts he bought. As I said though, I've only met him once and I'm not sure if Ezreal contacted him ever again or if they were any close. That's all I know."

"Well, now we're getting somewhere." Vi smiled. "How do we find him?"

"Oh but you don't find Norman Rose. He finds you," Vito said. "But my advice is, don't mess with him. He was a large network of informants all around the city. He knows everything that happens. You can't approach him unless he wants to."

"And to think that you were impossible to catch," Vi joked. 

Vito let out a laugh. "Trust me, I'm nothing in front of those guys. I'm just the appetizer. They are the actual meal."

"That's an interesting way of describing it, I'll give you that," Vi praised. "I guess that will be all. Have a fun time in prison," she added while she stood up. 

"Are you so foolish to believe I'll remain alive to arrive in Stormford after talking to you about Norman Rose? Please!" Vito laughed wholeheartedly. "If I won't get murdered on the way there, the moment I set foot in Stormford I'll be a dead man."

Vi paused for a second, thinking. "We'll protect you then."

"I thought you were a clever cop, Vi. I mean, you managed to arrest me inside my own shot hole. Don't undermine yourself," Vito shook his head. "My job here is done. I've always been dispensable. Now that you've arrested me, it's over. It's been an honour, officer Vi." he motioned at her. 

"That's not the last time you've seen of me, Vito," Vi promised before heading out. 

He smiled. "I highly doubt that."

Vi exited with more questions than others. Her first move was to order extra protection on Randall but she failed to understand why he attempted to suicide by talking about this Norman Rose guy. Vito Randall had fought for his survival and freedom for so long and he suddenly gave it all up just like that. Was he that scared of the Timeline Protection Agency? She decided not to give it too much thought. She had stressed herself a lot lately and she needed to take it easy. She had decided to act upon this plan until she received a message from agent Caitlyn asking to meet her. Vi furrowed her brows. Why did she want to meet up all out of a sudden? Had something happened? Well, she couldn't just stand around and wait for the universe to give her the answers. As soon as she was done with her business at the precinct, she grabbed a cab and headed towards the coordinations Caitlyn had sent. 

The cab pulled over near the beach. Vi paid off and continued the journey by foot, looking for Caitlyn. She spotted her leaning against a small wall down of which the waves splashed with force. The colours of the sunset illuminated her face and Vi came with terms of how beautiful she actually was. It was the first time she had managed to appreciate her beauty after the first time they ever met. Vi coughed slightly to win her attention. The agent turned to look at her. 

"Hello, officer," she greeted and straighten her body up. 

"Evening, agent," Vi greeted back. "So, what's the emergency? Did you find anything else about Ezreal?"

"No, I was hoping that you would fill me in since you got the chance to interrogate Randall for the second time. But that's not why I called you here."

Vi furrowed her brows in confusion. "Then, what is it?" she asked. 

"It's about the Runetteran Museum incident," Caitlyn exclaimed. "When I returned to the TPA HQ, my boss called me in his office and introduced me to a man that works for PROJECT Inc."

Vi didn't like where this was going but she didn't interrupt her. "Yeah, and?"

"The company wants to keep the incident hidden from the public, or else there will be severe consequences, according to Mr McCarthy. I was wondering if you were treated similarly?"

"Kind of," Vi grimaced. "What basically happened was that my boss called me in and told me to keep my mouth shut about what happened or else he'd fired me and turned me into a trash can." she laughed at the last part. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's eating me alive and you're the only one I can talk about it without putting your life in danger."

"Because it already is, am I right?"

"Because you already know the events but I guess that's also true." Caitlyn sighed. "I'm not worrying much about myself for I've got nothing to lose. I'm more concerned about my crew. I don't want them to get in the middle of it when it's not their fault and at the same time I can't protect them either."

Vi understood that Caitlyn was lying about the 'got nothing to lose' part when she started talking about her team. She was secretly scared that something bad would happen to them because of her. 

"I'm glad you came to talk to me instead of sharing with someone else. That would be dangerous."

"Please, I'm not a child," Caitlyn huffed. 

"If you want to protect them then it's better not to talk about the incident. I know it's difficult, I mean four people died after all. But more will be added to that if we won't be cautious."

"You're right," Caitlyn agreed. "Thanks for listening to me. It was kind of important to me."

"Anytime." 

They smiled at each other. That was probably the first actually bonding session they ever shared and it was actually pretty nice even none of them would admit it openly. 

"How about you feel me in about your findings from our friend, Mr Randall?" Caitlyn asked eventually. 

"Right. So according to him, Ezreal had connections with Godfathers. Most of them are dead already but the most dangerous among them is still out there and he's our only lead."

"Who is this guy?"

Vi shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't give you a name here or I'll put us both in grave danger."

"I get it," Caitlyn nodded. This was the mafia they were talking about. 

"Thing is, there's no way we will be able to track him down. He's not anything like Vito. To quote him, we don't find him but he finds us."

"That doesn't sound good for us," Caitlyn grimaced. "Isn't there any way to track him down?"

Vi shook her head no. "We can't but I know someone who can."

"Like a headhunter?"

"You could call it that."


	15. Shauna Vayne

Piltover fell in a deep sleep when the moon rose in the sky. Seemingly there were no signs of life for most citizens had withdrawn back in the safety of their apartments. The sprawling city gave vibes of a ghost town, but if you'd pay closer attention you'd realize it really wasn't. 

Darkness had always been Shauna Vayne's best friend. For as long as she could remember, she always worked in the dark. Nowadays the dark veil of night was her primal protector from her enemies. Vayne could always feel safe when she was hidden in the dark. 

Tonight it wasn't the case. 

She wondered why she was even doing this. She was being yet another pawn for G/NETIC's games, willingly or not. It all started as a favor for Vi, but Vayne was well aware that the cop wouldn't be asking her something so extreme if it wasn't involved with Ezreal's case. She tried to remind herself why she had agreed on searching for one of the most dangerous Godfathers the city had ever had. 

The search hadn't been very fruitful at first. Norman Rose was basically a ghost man, but so was Vito Randall, according to Vi, and yet he had been caught. The cop was determined Vayne could find him. She wasn't wrong. It had took her awhile but the Night Haunter had indeed managed to locate Norman Rose's whereabouts. The rat was hiding outside Piltover, far away and hidden from civilization, living in luxury. Not that Vayne had expected anything less from a criminal of his size. 

Tonight Vayne had managed to come closer than she had ever been to his manor. It hadn't been easy. The entire area was heavily guarded not only by humans but also from Programs; a very specific design of robots called “Camille”. Camille was mainly an assassin but she could play the bodyguard role just as effectively. A real thorn in Vayne's sides. She was the main reason why she couldn't approach the manor in the first place. Surprisingly, Camille was nowhere to be found tonight, which was odd, but gave Vayne the opportunity she was looking for and she had jumped straight at it. 

Her enhanced vision allowed her to inspect the security around the place. After a week of doing so, she knew which places to avoid and which places served as good hiding places if she wanted to come any closer. She still wasn't sure how exactly she'd enter the building since there were a lot of things that could go wrong. However, Camille's absence gave her the right opportunity even if it meant risking everything. She couldn't tell when she was going to get another chance like this. Vayne was cautious enough not to play around with her luck. 

Tonight was the night. 

The manor was surrounded by a huge wall, up to four meters high. The wall wasn't even close to being one of Vayne's main problems. She could easily jump over it. The issues began after the wall. The yard was huge, filled with armed guards. The only thing that could offer some protection was the extensive presence of plants in the garden, especially that fence made out of bushes that lead towards the main entrance and sprawled all around the yard, creating a sort of labyrinth, and her ability to turn invisible for a brief moment. It was risky and the chances of getting caught were high, but Vayne was sure she wouldn't get another opportunity like that. She decided to proceed with the plan. 

As predicted, the wall wasn't much of a big deal for someone like Vayne. Any other human being wouldn't be able to jump as high as she did and grab onto the edge of the three meter wall, pull themselves up and roll over the other side silently. She drew her crossbow and remained on the alert as she walked around crouching. All of her senses were on the alert as she slowly approached the massive building. Once again, her enhanced vision assisted her in locating all of the guards and avoiding them as much as possible. She wouldn't want to bump into someone and have to kill him. Even this could create a bigger fuss than necessary and ultimately would lead to her being discovered. As she came closer to the manor, the number of guards increased significantly. Vayne was obligated to use her special power to pass through them successfully. Her invisibility was such a great gift, her creators wouldn't even realize. Eventually, she managed to come close to the building without being detected so far. The next obstacle she had to overcome was breaking inside the manor, which seemed like a piece of cake after Vayne crossing the entire yard undetected. She looked for a back door that she could go through or perhaps even an open window, but that was as far as her luck went. Her only option was to break into through a window and it had to be quick. She glanced behind her back to check if anyone had noticed her presence, but none of the guards seemed to had actually done such a thing. Then, she quickly picked up a small hexetech device out of her pocket and installed it on the window before her. It took only several seconds before Vayne heard the characteristic sound of a window being unlocked. She pushed the window open up to a point were she could barely fit in and slipped inside. 

She found herself in a long corridor, covered in a thick red carpet that muffled her footsteps. Vayne slowly closed the window and proceeded with great cautiousness. Her invisibility was down and would need some time to recharge until she would be able to use it again. Until then, she was completely exposed and vulnerable. She ran a quick scan around the building and realized there were more guards here and there alongside the stuff that worked for Norman Rose. Still no sign of Camille. So far so good. 

Vayne's primary mission was to locate Norman's office where it was sure he stocked all his files and consequently any information concerning Ezreal. She had to retrieve them and disappear as soon as she could. But the manor seemed to acquire too many rooms to search them all in one night, so she'd had to take her chances. She couldn't know where the office was but was prone to find out. She moved carefully towards the far end of the corridor, silently praising Norman for his choices in carpets. There were numerous paintings hanging on the walls all the way down the corridor alongside other expensive decorations. Vayne wondered if any of those had been sold by Ezreal himself. It was a possibility. 

The corridor ended in a door. Vayne ran a scan again. The door lead onto the main hall and therefore the grand staircase that lead to the upper floors. The place was also guarded. There was no way she could just walk inside and head upstairs. She'd either have to take the guards down or find another way. She looked back. There was another door at the other end that she hadn't noticed before. According to her analysis there was another pair of stairs that was probably used by the stuff to navigate around the building. Exactly what she needed. She headed back quickly and disappeared behind the door. She kept her guard up, for there was a chance someone to show up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Thankfully, she met no soul until she arrived upstairs where she presumed it was the second floor. She ran a quick scan again for guards. This time she'd had no choice but to take them out, quickly and quietly. Much to her surprise, the second floor was empty. There weren't any guards, which was odd to say the least. Was Norman foolish enough to believe that no one would go as far as to reaching the second floor without being noticed? It was possible, considering the amount of guards in the garden and on the lower floors. Despite this, Vayne remained cautious. She pressed the door open slowly and slipped inside the corridor. 

Another scan showed people inside a few rooms. They weren't guards but Vayne definitely didn't want to come across them at any cost. She moved quickly. There was another door ahead but she decided against crossing it. One of the rooms she passed by could be the office she was looking for. She needed to find a way to search without being spotted. 

Before she even had a chance to form a plan, she felt something sharp coming for her back. If she was a normal human being, she would already been stabbed. But since she was a PROJECT, her senses were enhanced, which gave her the ability to dodge. She rolled onto the carpet and immediately span around, aiming her crossbow at the upcoming enemy. Despite the fact that her senses were sharpened, she did not see that one coming. Camille hadn't been discouraged by her failure to backstab Vayne and was already half way through her next attack, launching herself at the PROJECT trace using her ropes. Vayne tried to push her back with her crossbow but it was already too late and soon her consciousness abandoned her...

* * *

  
Vayne didn't know for how long she had been out. The only thing she knew was that in all her existence she had never experienced such an intense physical pain. Her vision was slightly blurry but it was slowly coming around. She realized she was tied down on a chair and behind her stood Camille, ready to slice her throat open if she even attempted to escape. Not that Vayne had any chance of breaking the chains that pinned her down anyways. She was anything but foolish. Besides, even if she did manage to break the chains there were four heavily armed men standing at the corner of the dark. room. She couldn't see them but she could feel their presence and hear their steady breathing. The only source of light was a LED bulb aimed at her. The room was more like a humid basement as far as Vayne could tell. Where the hell was she? Was she even any near the Rose manor anymore? For the first time in forever, she felt panic emerging. 

"Looks like our birdy is awake."

The voice belonged to a man, not one of those standing on the corners of the basement though. Despite the darkness, Vayne watched him as he approached the circle of light surrounding her and eventually emerged from the shadows. He was tall and imposing, dressed into a dark red suit in contrast with his jet black hair and moustache. His green eyes sparkled under the light as he studied his capture in utter satisfaction. 

"What do we have here?" he asked no one in particular as he walked around the tied up Vayne, examining her from all perspectives. "I thought Camille was mistaken, but I should've known better. A PROJECT trace. That's not something you see everyday."

Vayne barely suppressed a growl. Norman Rose touched her gently with his delicate fingers but she sincerely wished he didn't; it unsettled her. 

"What are you doing so far away from home?" Norman inquired. "Why did PROJECT Inc. send you here?"

This time Vayne wasn't capable of withholding a snort. "I'm not here by their request, I assure you of that."

"Then who do you work for?"

Vayne paused. "No one," she said eventually. 

"A loose PROJECT trace? Now, that's getting even more interesting," Norman said as he stood in front of her. "I'm convinced you were seeking for information that you could of use for your advantage, am I right?"

Vayne refused to answer. This was clearly an interrogation, but she wasn't planning on revealing more information than necessary. Her panic started ceasing. She knew he wouldn't kill her, not yet anyways. And there weren't many ways of torturing a PROJECT. 

"What happened? Did you swallow your tongue?" Norman joked. "Well, that's too bad then. In that case I'll have to kill you eventually, considering you're pretty much useless to me."

Vayne remained stoic. "You're not planning on killing me. You're not foolish enough for this."

Norman smiled. "A clever one, aren't you? Yes, you're correct. I can make good use of you if I find who send you here and for what purpose."

"Try as you must. I'm not talking."

Norman frowned. "We won't get anywhere like that. Perhaps Camille could help you talk."

As of instinct, the program appeared from the shadows, revealing it's sharp blades. Vayne was still not intimidated. This was her game and they were going to play by her rules. 

"Death does not scare me, especially while knowing it won't serve anyone but me," she responded coldly. "Maybe you should try to step up your game, Norman."

He tilted his head to the side, examining her like a child discovering something new for the first time. Vayne felt slightly irritated by his behavior. In his eyes she was a mere toy. 

"That's the first time someone has told me they're not scared of death," he admitted. "I'm impressed. Though I shouldn't be surprised, considering you are Shauna Vayne."

Vayne clenched her jaw. How on Earth did he even know her full name? Vi did mention he was dangerous and held a lot of information around the city but she couldn't imagine he'd go as far as doing research on PROJECT initiatives. What purpose did that serve? 

"What? Surprised I know who you are?" he chuckled, mocking her. "Oh trust me, Shauna." He touched her chin. "I know more about you than you'll ever know."

Vayne jerked her head away. "Don't touch me," she hissed. 

"You asked me to step up my game and I always like a good challenge, so here's the deal." He smirked devilishly. "In exchange for the information I asked you before, I'll reveal all your past. I'm sure you're dying to know."

Tempting as it was, Vayne wasn't distracted. She knew this was part of his game, but she wouldn't break. She'd always been curious about her life before PROJECT but she'd never go as far as to betray Vi, especially for selfish purposes. However, the overwhelming feeling that took over her nerves was enough to set her off. Under other conditions, her face would betray her turmoil. Thankfully, it didn't, but it didn't prevent her from being upset. 

"Oh come on, Shauna." He faked a disapproving tone. "Don't you want to know who you are?" He began walking around her. Vayne refused to follow him with her gaze. "About your family? About your home? Your career? _Your lover?_ "

Vayne cringed. How did he have access to this type of information in the first place? She was convinced that her personal data was sealed somewhere in the PROJECT Inc. Headquarters. Either this guy had infiltrated everywhere or something else was going on. He came to a halt in front of her again. 

"It's alright, you don't have to answer right now," he assured. "I'll give you twenty four hours to decide. But remember this-" He brought his face close to her. "-you're still a little machine under my mercy. This is your last chance to speak." And he spat at her face before storming off in the darkness. Vayne heard a door opening and the closing again, allowing the silence to become deafening. 

She found herself in a dilemma. There was absolutely no chance of ditching Vi, but on the other hand, she didn't really have much of a choice. If Norman got pissed with her eventually, he'd allow Camille to kill her off. She needed help from the outside, but she doubted if her coordinations application would be able to locate her down here. And even if miraculously this happened, who would she call? Vi was out of the question but she didn't really have any other acquaintances willing to risk their lives for her either. Her last option would be G/NETIC and she'd rather let herself get killed before asking for help from them. Though, her death wouldn't benefit anyone, she preferred dying in vein but in dignity rather than being saved by those arrogant idiots. 

_Just a helping hand in case you need it._

Vayne frowned. She couldn't understand why this particular statement popped up inside her head, especially knowing who had spoken said words. She still didn't like the idea but Fiora seemed be a far better option than alerting the entire   
G/NETIC gang. She grimaced, displeased with herself. When did she become attached and dependent on others? First it was Vi, now it was Fiora, who also happened to be part of Ashe's despicable group. What her life had come to? She laid herself back, starting the locating progress without anyone realizing it. Camille was a Program but she wasn't designed to be able to make this type of analysis on other machines so she couldn't know what Vayne was doing. The guards couldn't know either. Vayne only prayed on Lady Luck to be on her side for this one because she would need all the luck she could get to get out of this alive. 


	16. The Grand Dueler

Vayne remained tied in that basement for the next twenty hours without any signs of help coming at her rescue. As time passed by, she was growing more and more desperate. It wasn't like she couldn't break free and run for her life, it was that if she did, then all this would go completely in vain. In order to accomplish this mission, she needed outside help. Help that didn't seem to be coming, which was only rendering her nervous as the hours passed in a torturing pace. 

She had made the calculations over and over again. She could take all the guards out of the way swiftly and quietly but her major problem was Camille. The Program had already managed to capture her once and Vayne was sure it wouldn't hesitate to kill if it came to that. And dying right now by a Program would be such a great waste for her. On the other hand, she suspected Norman would try to torture her to get information before handing her out to PROJECT Inc. if he was a clever guy. And there was no doubt that he wasn't. This was the last thing Vayne wanted so she had to take action. She had to fight her way out.

She decided that she would deal with the guards first. It would be easier and faster. Then she'd deal with Camille. She needed to figure out a way to stay away from her sharpened legs that reminded of scissors. It was a miracle how it could even stand in the first place. Without her crossbow it was almost impossible to defeat the Program. Perhaps she could delay it somehow and then run off. Fighting head to head wasn't ideal in this particular situation. So, she waited like a predator awaits for their prey. She still got another four hours ahead of her and patience was always awarding. 

The basement remained dark and quiet, with the only lights being on Vayne. However, this wasn't a problem for her, acquiring that enhanced vision that differentiated her from common humans. She could see the guards' figures as well as she could had seen them in the daylight. They were armed but this wouldn't be a problem for her if she was quick enough. 

A knock came on the metal door that separated the basement from the rest of the world which startled the guards, peaking Vayne's curiosity. They probably weren't expecting any visitors down here, taking into consideration the orders their boss had given. Camille, however, kept her gaze locked on Vayne. The guards shared confused looks with one another until one of them found the guts to approach the door. He peeked over his shoulders at his companions, asking for consent to do so. They nodded in approval, remaining on alert with their guns ready. 

“Who's there?” The guard asked at the door but received no response. “I'm warning you, I'm armed and I won't hesitate to shoot.”

Still no response. Then, the guard opened the door slowly, preparing himself to shoot but he was too slow for the upcoming blade that slushed through him. It was so quick that it could easily been missed by an untrained eye, like those of the guards’, who hadn't at first understood that their partner was already dead. Only Camille did, but even her response time was too slow for the swift pink-neon blade that burst through the basement, slushing through the rest of the guards swiftly. Only the last of them made a desperate attempt to survive, shooting at nothing more than the floor before he dropped dead. The blade's next target was Camille who wouldn't be as easy as the guards.

The Program attacked the dueler, trying to cut her throat open with her sharp legs, but the only thing she managed to do was to clash with the blade. She tried again but Fiora blocked. The dance of blades continued on for a while until the PROJECT finally got through Camille's guard and thrust her blade across the Program's chest, putting an end to its functioning and allowing to fall lifelessly on the ground. Fiora withdrew her blade and gazed over at the tied up Vayne. 

“Took you long enough,” The Night Hunter spoke first. 

“My apologies. It was slightly difficult to determine the coordinates I received. Plus, it took me a while to discover this basement,” Fiora responded casually as she walked over her. The chains that kept Vayne tied down on the chair fell groggily to the ground with a simple hit by Fiora. Vayne stood up, rubbing her wrists. 

“Thank you,” she expressed her gratitude, rubbing her wrists. 

“Thought you'd need this,” Fiora said, handing Vayne her crossbow. The Night Hunter didn't even question where she had retrieved it from. She only gave her a nod as she strapped her weapon on her back before studying Camille. 

“Impressive,” Vayne praised. “Myself couldn't have dealt with her, at least not with such ease.”

“It wasn't much of a deal, considering she was caught off guard,” Fiora shrugged it off. “Come on, let's get out of here before more company arrives at the spot.”

“We can't leave just yet. There are some files I need to retrieve first. If I don't get them, all this would be for nothing.”

Fiora sighed in frustration. “You coming here alone was madness on its own and now you want to expand your stay?”

“It's not like I have a choice,” Vayne deadpanned. “The more we just stand here arguing the more time we lose.”

“Why are you doing this?” Fiora questioned. 

Vayne raised a brow. “I'm doing this as a favor for Vi. Didn't you know?”

Fiora shook her head no. “I had no clue. We haven't contacted her in a while. Ashe believes she is handling the situation just fine.”

“That doesn't mean she can't use a helping hand and so can't I,” Vayne said. “I called you here for a reason, didn't I?”

“I bet you did.”

“Good. Stop asking so many questions and being a waste of breath.”

Fiora let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. Where are the files you're looking for located?”

Vayne was pleased that Fiora went straight into the point. “I suspect they are stored somewhere in Norman's office.”

“There's no possible way we can get there without making a fuss.”

“We don't have a choice then. We'll make a fuss.”

“This is reckless.”

“Do you think I don't know that already?”

Fiora eyed Vayne for a brief moment. “Fine. Let's do it then.”

They rushed to exit the basement and climb the stairs that lead back to the mansion. They met no other soul, for Fiora had taken care of everyone on her way down there. Vayne couldn't deny to herself that she was impressed. It wasn't just one guard or two, it was ten. And she had brought them down all on her own. Impressive, really. When they finally returned to the main building, they came across the two guards that were guarding the grand staircase. However, their response times were just too slow for the two PROJECTS, so Vayne and Fiora passed through without much resistance. The first floor was completely empty and they passed through without any problems and they kept climbing the stairs. Until they bumped into someone that definitely wasn't a guard. The woman noticed their unusual presence and paled. She tried to run off but Vayne was faster. She grabbed her and brought her to the side wall, making sure to cover her mouth to muffle her panicked screams. 

“We won't do you any harm,” Vayne assured her as the woman struggled under her. She never hesitated to kill but she didn't enjoy murdering innocents that happened to be in her way, just like this servant. “Tell us where Norman's office is and we'll let you go.”

“Third floor, second door on the left,” the woman breathed, fear evident in her brown eyes.

“Keep quiet about it and you'll survive,” Vayne let her go with a warning. The woman stormed off downstairs, obviously upset but at least she wasn't screaming for help. 

“You scared the shit out of her,” Fiora pointed out. 

“No time for regrets. Let's get going,” Vayne motioned as she was already a couple of steps ahead of Fiora. The other PROJECT followed swiftly behind her. 

So far they hadn't had much trouble moving around the house. However, that wasn't the case with the third floor where Norman's office was located. There were at least five of his men guarding the floor but Vayne and Fiora did not have a chance to hesitate in front of the five armed men. With Vayne's crossbow and Fiora's sharp blade, they got the guards out of the way before heading to Norman's office where the servant had instructed them. Vayne put her hand on the handle but she was abruptly stopped by Fiora's grisp. 

“What?” She asked in annoyance. Honestly, Fiora was triggering so many emotions in Vayne - not necessarily pleasant - and she wasn't sure if she liked this or not. 

“We haven't seen Norman in a while. How can we be sure this isn't a trap set by him?” Fiora inquired.

Vayne ran a quick scan. “No one’s in there. Let’s get over this quickly.” Fiora simply nodded.

The door screeched as it was pushed open. The two deviants creeped inside the dark room and closed the door behind them. Vayne looked out for a switch to turn on the lights. When they were switched on, they illuminated a serious office consisting of an oak desk, a huge library on the left and several drawers on the right.

“What should I be looking for?” Fiora asked. Vayne had already made her way over the first drawer and started searching.

“Everything connected to-”

“To what?”

Vayne immediately span around at the male voice, her crossbow aiming at Norman Rose who held a sharp blade on the base of Fiora's neck. 

“I would lower this down if I were you,” Norman warned, motioning at Vayne's crossbow. “Wouldn't want my friend to have their throat slit open.”

“Don't listen to him,” Fiora breathed, resulting in Norman pressing harden the weapon against her neck. 

“Haven't you been programmed not to talk during hostage situations?” he inquired. “Hm, you must be a faulty one then. Yet again, aren't the lot of you?”

Vayne cringed at his words but didn't respond. “Release her,” she demanded. 

“Not until you answer my questions,” Norman insisted. “Why would you bother to come here and get into so much trouble just to gain access to a couple of files? And what files do I acquire that interest you that much?”

Vayne glared at him, still not responding. This was a very dangerous situation and they were currently walking onto a thin line. She needed to be extra careful about her next moves. 

“What happened? Cat got your tongue?” Norman spoke again. “Perhaps if I kill your friend on the spot, you'll start speaking. But what am I even saying? You're machines, you don't have feelings and you most certainly don't form friendships. So what difference would it make if I kill this one right now?”

Vayne clenched her jaw. “You know absolutely nothing about us.”

Norman laughed. “I already told you, Shauna. I know everything about your past. I know everything about her past.” He motioned at Fiora who was struggling against his grip. 

“Quite frankly, I don't give two shits about my so called past,” Vayne spat. “Do me the favor and stop trying to bring it up?”

“So you're not here looking for your past?” Norman raised a brow. “Aren't you curious?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Interesting…” he hummed. “Well, if that's the case, you wouldn't give 'two shits' if I killed your partner in crime, right? Unless you want me who you're working for.”

“Vayne, don't,” Fiora pleaded. “Don't give him what he wants.”

“Shut up,” he hissed but this split second was time enough for Vayne. Norman though seemed to have predicted it so he let go off Fiora and dodged Vayne's shot that lodged on the wall where previously his head stood. In the meantime, Fiora had moved out of the way and was clenching her blade hiding Vayne behind her back, realising that the Night Haunter didn't stand a chance in close combat. 

“Adorable,” Norman commented. “Perhaps I was partially wrong about you not having feelings.”

“Stay behind me,” the dueler whispered. Vayne felt irritated. She might have been at a disadvantage there but that didn't mean she couldn't handle herself or fight against this man. After all, it was two against one. Norman smirked. 

“The situation isn't really in my favor,” he spoke. “So, let's make a deal.”

“What deal?” Fiora asked, gripping her blade. 

“A duel, you and me.” He motioned first at himself then at Fiora. “If you win the duel, you take all the files you need and leave my mansion without making a further effort. But if I win the duel, then you'll do as I tell you, including answering my questions.” 

Vayne considered the offer. It was something legit, though she knew they couldn't trust him. He was trying to make game with his own rules which was what she didn't like at all. On the other hand, this was their only chance of getting access to Ezreal's files and, at this point, they didn't seem to have another option. Fiora eyed her, asking her opinion. Vayne simply nodded in approval. 

“You've got yourself a deal,” Fiora said. 

“Excellent!” He exclaimed like a child receiving a new gift for Christmas. “Now dueler, choose your weapon!”

Vayne rolled her eyes as she stepped back. She wasn't enjoying his theatrics and Fiora didn't seem to like them either as she clenched her blade. 

“The first to disarm the other wins. Fair and square,” Norman declared, taking position. Fiora did as well, lowering her knees and keeping her left hand behind her back, her blade not over the height of her shoulder. The positioning of their bodies wasn't random, Vayne concluded, even though she knew little to nothing about sparring. But if she had to make a guess, Fiora seemed to be natural at this. Her position was a lot more stable than Norman's. Perhaps it helped the fact that she was a PROJECT. Or maybe she was just that good at it. 

The blades clashed, making a characteristic piercing noise. They did again and again as their owners moved around in circles, trying to disarm each other. Norman was far than just a decent dueler and he was doing well, but he was no match for Fiora, for the simple reason she was superior. She moved gracefully, like she was dancing and not like fighting. Her moves were swift and precise and it was like nothing Vayne had ever witnessed. Fiora wasn't just a dueler. She was an artist with a sword, Vayne concluded. She felt herself being mesmerized by her movements until the moment was interrupted by Norman's blade falling to the ground and Fiora having the point of her blade near his neck. 

“Game over, Norman,” she hissed in her accent. 

He didn't seem to be thrown off by his defeat. In fact, he looked pleased. Vayne frowned at his smirk. There was something odd. 

“Of course. I couldn't expect to win against you,” he chuckled softly. 

“Then why did you challenge me?” Fiora inquired. 

“To see for myself if the rumors were true.” He shrugged his shoulders. “To see if the Grand Dueler had indeed turned into a machine-”

_The Grand Dueler…_

Why did that sound familiar? 

He never got the chance to finish his sentence as Fiora swang the base of her blade over his head, knocking him out. Vayne had been scared for a moment that she had slashed through him but then she noticed him falling unconscious to the ground. 

“What the hell did you do that for?” Vayne asked. 

“I don't know,” Fiora sounded unsure. “I guess he annoyed me.”

Annoyance. At least, this was a common feeling they both could feel. That was something. 

“Let's find what we came here from and leave. We've already wasted enough time.”

Fiora simply nodded and went over to search around Norman's desk while Vayne returned to the drawers. She wondered why would Norman keep paper files in the era they were living and her only guess was that he didn't want to risk his files getting hacked. However, her search inside the drawers was fruitless; there was nothing on Ezreal there. Frustrated, Vayne turned to Fiora. 

“I didn't find the files but I did find his laptop,” the dueler said, placing the device onto the wooden piece of furniture. 

“Good job,” Vayne praised as she walked over and opened it. Hacking it wouldn't be a problem but they were still not sure if Norman had any files on Ezreal stored in the laptop. But they couldn't know if they didn't try first. As predicted, hacking inside the system was a piece of cake. Going through Norman's files though was hell, especially because they were just too many. But after a while, Vayne found what she was looking for and transferred the data into a drive. 

“Let's go,” she said but her voice was muffled by the shouts coming from downstairs. Fiora looked outside the window. 

“The guards are coming. Someone must have told them their boss is in trouble,” she said as she noticed the men that were guardian the garden rushing inside. Vayne's first instinct move was to lock the office door. “What are we going to do?” Fiora asked. 

Vayne didn't respond. She opened the window discreetly and then pressed a button on her belt. A wire appeared and she applied it onto the window sill. 

“Do you trust me enough for this?” She looked over the other PROJECT, who had probably understood what her plan was, even if it was complete madness. 

Fiora didn't hesitate. “I do.”

“Good. Come over here,” Vayne instructed as she swung her leg over the still and then the other so she could sit on it. Fiora mimicked her. “Hold on to me,” Vayne ordered and Fiora did as she was told, wrapping her arms around Vayne tightly. The next moment Vayne pushed herself over the sill, seemingly plummeting down straight into their deaths. But as they fell, the wire unwrapped itself until they reached the height of the first floor where the wire ended, leaving them hovering over the ground. Vayne unclipped it and the two PROJECTS landed on a bunch of bushes unharmed. They looked around but most the guards had rushed inside, leaving the garden open. They rushed to the wall on the far side and easily jumped on the other side, landing straight onto the side road. Vayne summoned her bike Fiora climbed behind her, wrapping her arms once again around Vayne. The latter didn't seem to mind and she drove off back to the city. 

Vayne dropped Fiora off near the old harbor where she could return back to her hideout safely. 

“Thanks for the ride,” the dueler thanked her as she dismounted the bike. 

“Thank you for coming to help me,” Vayne deadpanned. “I keep wondering, how did you manage to get to Norman's mansion?”

“I might or might have not stolen a vehicle for this,” Fiora responded. “What? You thought I came all the way on foot?”

“Highly doubtful.” Vayne shook her head. “Do your friends know where you are?”

Fiora shrugged her shoulders. “They assume I'm out on patrol.”

Of course. Why would Ashe ever send Fiora on her rescue willingly? Her and Vayne weren't exactly in good terms. Fiora had helped her under her own initiative but to go as far to lie? Vayne most certainly did not expect that. She studied the dueler. The previous posture she held during her duel with Norman was long gone. She seemed… upset? Bothered? She wasn't sure of the term that fit the situation. Was her place to ask?

“Are you alright? You seem… I don't know, slightly off.”

“It's nothing,” Fiora tried to shrug her off. 

“You've been like that since the duel. I could bet it has to do with something Norman said,” Vayne pointed out very correctly. 

Fiora sighed. “I know he's a Godfather and he's dangerous but come to think of it, he seems to know a lot about our pasts, maybe more than he lets on.”

“He was baffling, Fiora. There's no way this man knows anything about our previous lives. He tried to use that card on me too.”

“I don't think he was lying, Vayne. That's exactly the problem,” Fiora snapped. “Grand Dueler was a name I apparently went by before I became a PROJECT. Not many people remember the name, which only means he knows something.”

“Why do you care so much about the past?” Vayne inquired. 

“Why don't you? Don't you want to know who you were before all this started?”

“At this point, I don't think it even matters anymore who I was. Only thing that matters is who I am now. You didn't answer my question.”

Fiora eyed her carefully. “Perhaps because I want to know who the real me is. Because this-” She pointed at herself. “-is nothing more than a façade, a mask if you wish. This is not who I am. This is what others made me be.”

She had a point, a strong one that is. Vayne understood and it was scary how much she did. Her own past was haunting her - not the one before becoming PROJECT - and learning about it was a difficult and scary path. She wanted to say something reassuring but she wasn't any good at emotions. 

“If you want to find the truth, you can't believe every random criminal that claims to know it,” Vayne advised. “You have to find out by yourself.”

“I've tried but it's a dead end. It seems like my previous past has been erased from this world,” Fiora expressed her sadness and frustration. 

“You're right. Maybe you'll never find out but the past belongs in the past for a reason and maybe that's for the best. Maybe you should just focus on what you make now.”

Fiora remained silent for a little bit. “Thank you,” she blurted out eventually. 

“Don't mention it,” Vayne responded and unconsciously a small smile appeared on her lips. Why? Why now? For what purpose? She didn't understand but when Fiora smiled back she decided she didn't care. She drove off, leaving the other PROJECT behind.   
  



	17. The Fallen

The rain poured down on the city of Piltover with enough force to clean the dirt off the streets and at the same time creating the familiar mist that embraced the city whenever the weather worsened like that. It was exceptionally chilly and humid at the same time, normal conditions for mid October. Caitlyn walked down the wet street, her sniper rifle strapped to her shoulder. Normally, she wouldn't go "hunting" in such conditions as the fog was her enemy, her being a sniper and everything that went along those lines. The reason behind her presence outside the warmth and protection of the TPA headquarters was far more important that being afraid to catch a cold or not being able to shoot at her target, if the circumstances allowed such possibility to happen. She had received a call that made her know that the information she needed about Ezreal had been acquired. Vi had stayed true to her word, which shouldn't be so surprising for anyone that knew her well. Caitlyn couldn't categorize herself as such. The PROJECT cop was like nothing she had ever encountered through her countless years of time traveling back and forth. She had yet to figure out what Vi really was, a human or just a mere machine? Her very first assumption was that she was just another result of technology's latest advances, but she was proven very much wrong. Her body screamed machine, but her actions claimed otherwise. Never judge a book by its cover, they say. 

And Vi was an intriguing book, to say the least. 

Caitlyn found herself being curious, which was something that left her bewildered. Since the Runeterran Museum incident, when Vi had pretty much saved her life while having zero indebtedness towards her, she had caught herself contemplating about Vi more than once. The PROJECT was a mystery that needed to be solved, because Caitlyn was thirsty for answers. Not only to pleasure her human curiosity, but for more practical reasons, like how she should behave and treat Vi. Up to this day, she wasn't exactly sure, even now that she was heading to meet her again after their last encounter that had been only a week ago. She hadn't heard from the cop ever since and this was the first sign of life after this prolonged silence. Caitlyn had actually started getting worried that something unfortunate had happened to her. Obviously that hadn't been the case. 

She walked by downtown's police precinct, not bothering to stop there. as she knew Vi wasn't there. She had asked Caitlyn to meet in a more discreet location nearby and the agent kept walking, her boots clicking on the pavement and splashing some mud on them. She kept her pace as she turned on a small, dark alleyway which she crossed quickly and found herself on the other side. On the opposite side of the street there was bar called "Tony's" as the neon sign indicated. This was the spot Caitlyn had assumed Vi had meant in her call, but there was no sign of her. The agent looked around in hopes of the cop showing up eventually. She didn't like the idea of entering the bar that stood before her, for the simple reason she had never been a fan of such places. Thankfully for her, she didn't need to do that; Vi eventually showed up, jogging up to her from the left side of the pavement. 

"Sorry for the delay," she apologized. There was no sign on her breath that she had been running. "Typical Saturday nights."

"It's Wednesday," Caitlyn pointed out. 

"Yeah, and I was totally not using a figure of speech."

"And you never forget what day it is."

Vi chose not to respond, but Caitlyn was sure that if she could see her eyes behind her mask like, she'd probably see them rolling. "Here," Vi said, handing her a USB stick. "All the information of our little friend on Ezreal."

"How did you get them?" Caitlyn asked, obviously impressed. 

"I told you, I got a friend that could help. As a cop, I got all sort of acquaintances that can help me through a case." Vi simply shrugged. Caitlyn didn't like the sound of that. 

"For a cop, you certainly have very... interesting sources."

"I don't know what you're trying to imply missy, but ain't no corrupt cop. I'm just doing my job here," Vi defended. Caitlyn observed her posture. Despite the fact that her body didn't seem to be human, she seemed slightly tensed. The implication that she might be a fraud upset her. Sensible to false accusations, she had struggled to be where she was standing today. 

"Of course you are," Caitlyn continued, even though she knew she was crossing a line there. She was swimming through untested waters which was risky but she needed to know how far she could go.

Vi sighed. The next moment her mask withdrew, revealing her eyes for the first time possibly in ages. She glared at the agent with said dark blue eyes. "I'm looking straight into your eyes and say this; I didn't not use unethical methods to retrieve this information, as you suggested."

Caitlyn stared back before speaking. "I believe you." And she really did. She hadn't expected Vi to show vulnerability. Because Caitlyn had seen it in her eyes, a thirst to trust and be trusted with ease. This was exactly what troubled her. One moment Vi would be sentimental and the next moment she'd act like a machine. Despite that though, and despite the fact that she was an intriguing book, she was also very easy to read, which had only just been proven to the agent. She had trust issues that were only ignited by her hard past. She must have struggled through most part of her childhood, experience several losses, get beaten more times that she could count. Yet she still wore that face of toughness and sassiness, or maybe it wasn't a face and this was how life had shaped her, but there was still the possibility that this was just a mere façade. Caitlyn needed more time to figure this one out. 

"Good," Vi nodded. "Hope you didn't tell your buddies the entire story..."

"I gave only a very brief explanation, but I'll have to go into some details soon when I show up with this." She motioned at the USB. "Thanks anyway. This is going to be useful."

" Yeah, no problem." Vi waved her off. Her tenseness was always gone. "I better be off. Got some errands to run."

"I have to return back and see what type of information you got for me."

"Oh, you'll be pleased." Vi smiled. 

"Let me be the judge of that," Caitlyn challenged, offering a very discreet smile. 

"Of course. Later, agent."

"Later, officer."

They both started walking towards opposite directions. Caitlyn could hear Vi walking in the distance till she suddenly stopped. 

"Hey, Caitlyn."

The agent stopped on her tracks and looked back. "Yes?"

"Be careful."

Caitlyn couldn't tell if this was just a genuine concern or even a friendly warning. Either way, she was pleasantly surprised. "You too, Vi."

She could swear the PROJECT had winked at her before her dark orbs disappeared behind the mask and her figure got lost in the fog. 

~•~•~•~•~

Vi wasn't exactly sure what had caused such a word vomit because that exactly what it had been, to her at least. Sure they were partners, but they weren't anywhere close to being friends, yet she had still allowed those words to slip her mouth. Sometimes she just wanted to punch herself in the face because of her idiocy. It was as if she lost half of her self control around Caitlyn and honestly, did anyone blame her? The agent was too mesmerizing for her own good. Vi actually felt guilty about lying to her. 

What other options did she really have though? The situation was already perplexed as it was, there was absolutely no reason to risk more innocent lives. With that in mind, she managed to swallow the feeling of guilt that had sat on her gut and continue her journey towards her destination, which wasn't too far away from the meeting spot she had set with Caitlyn. After making sure no one had seen her, she disappeared in the shadows of yet another alley. He was here, her enhanced vision could tell her as such so she didn't need to search for him. 

"I apologize for the delay but punctuality has never been my strong point," she joked as she approached the other PROJECT. 

She received no response.

"Not much of a talking type, huh?" Vi asked. "Here's what your leader requested. Send her my regards."

Master Yi took the USB flask and stored it inside his arm, nodding slightly. It was so imperceptible that Vi had barely seen it. She shook her head, wondering why Ashe even bothered. He seemed to be a lost case. Maybe the archer saw something in him that Vi couldn't. Still, Master Yi was way too quiet for her liking. For a brief moment, they both stood there, staring at each other. Though she wasn't sure if he was actually staring at her due to his mask. Vi felt completely uncomfortable by the piercing silence and she wasn't sure how she could escape it. She could leave just like that and her companion wouldn't even mind. And that's what she did. Master Yi mimicked her and departed towards the opposite direction. Vi concluded that she preferred Vayne and her sneers rather than this utter silence. 

Vi found herself back on the main road, walking under the soft drizzle that moistened the asphalt as she headed towards the police precinct. This was the very last place she wanted to be, but she didn't have another choice. At the end of the day, she was still a police officer, whether they liked it or not. And by "they" she referred to her fellow colleagues who seemed to despise her to no end. She huffed in annoyance. Jealousy. Fear. Skepticism. These were usual sentiments that conquered their minds whenever around Vi. She was an anomaly. She was a bloody machine that threatened their careers just because she could pull off double the arrests they did themselves in a week. Snobbish, uppercity pigs. 

Not that if Vi wasn't a PROJECT things would be any different. Raised in the chemically contaminated streets of Zaun, she had been merely an immigrant in her first days as an officer. Zero trust. With time and hard work, she had managed to win some respect which was lost when she turned PROJECT. Personal sacrifices for the greater good. Sometimes she wondered if this was worth it at all. Her colleagues despised her. The most friendly behavior they could muster was tolerate her. Given the circumstances, Vi could say her job wasn't exactly satisfying. Little one could do to improve it rather than tolerate it, just like her colleagues did with her. 

She walked through the main door of the department, ignoring the imminent stares and the not-so-discreet whispers of her colleagues as she passed. 

"Does the freak still work here? I'm surprised."

"I bet the captain is too scared to fire her."

Vi clenched her jaw, suppressing the urge to punch both straight in the face. She was more clever than that. Assaulting two officers could get her into serious, unnecessary trouble. 

Her destination was her office. She wanted to check in with the department, see if there were any other open cases left. Right now, she could do no more about the Ezreal case. It was best if she made herself a little bit useful around the precinct. However, her boss had other plans for her. The instant she set foot on the second floor, he called her in his office. Vi didn't have exactly a good feeling. Captain Fields wasn't fond of her and he didn't try to hide his detest. He merely tolerated her too. 

The reason for this meeting was exactly what Vi had expected, though it made her wonder if the captain had actually gotten into the trouble to read her very much detailed reports about the Ezreal case. He started barking at her about not making progress and how important this case was. If the police department managed to solve the case before the TPA this would be a great boost for their reputation and it could result in a boost in funds. Vi suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at him, even though he couldn't quite see them. He was such a dipshit, if he had actually bothered to read those godforsaken reports, then he wouldn't be complaining. But why read the reports of a machine? 

This city was full of shit, Vi concluded. 

When the lecture was over, she stormed off in search of the safety of her office. Not to rest, for she needed no rest anymore. She was partially machine now even if she liked it or not and her survival requirements were reduced to minimum. She needed a quiet place to contemplate at peace without having the stares of her annoying colleagues piercing her back. It had been a while since she last been there; she didn't stay around for paperwork anymore. Everything was digitized. The last time she'd been there was when the TPA agents came over for the first time. Inevitably, she wasn't surprised when she found her office just as messy and dusty as she had left it. Unlike other people though, Vi found balance in chaos. 

She threw herself onto the chair like a bag of potatoes, almost breaking it but she was so deep in thought that she didn't mind it. Since the day she accepted to use the ATLA gauntlets, her life had spiralled completely out of control. This situation was so perplexed, it made her wonder how she always got herself into so much trouble. How was she going to get out of this mess? And for how long was she going to act in front of Caitlyn and the others? How long before they realized the truth? 

_Caitlyn..._

Vi let out a frustrated groan. This bitch could be so fucking annoying and at the same time so fucking hot. Vi couldn't exactly wrap her finger around it, but she was aware she was infatuated by her divinity. And honestly, who wouldn't? But last thing she needed was her feelings getting in the way, so her only plan was ignore them, though she knew well that this wasn't going to work long-term.

What would her sister say about all this? About her joining those who murdered her and secretly work against TPA, trying to play hero? 

Jinx would completely lose her shit, that was for sure. 

Vi chuckled at the thought. Who would know? Her life was the greatest irony of them all. She wasn't sure if she should just laugh it off or be depressed. There were times she was a mixture of both, like now. Because, unlike the popular belief, she had reached a very dark point in her life. Now she was doing better, but she wasn't sure how much better. Those who associated with her knew her as the cheerful and uproarious person she usually was, but she wasn't just that. No one knew about this dark side of her and no one would probably ever know, for the simple reason Vi was alone. Lonely. Sometimes she missed her sister. She'd probably know how to deal with this mess. 

But she was dead. She'd been dead for the past six years. The PROJECT corporation made sure of that. Vi clenched her fists, barely shallowing the urge to punch something - preferably somebody. Though she was to blame as well. If she had been faster, if she hadn't hesitated, if she simply had been there, if... So many what if's but none of them mattered because the result was irreversible. 

Just how many more people Vi would lose? How many of them would die because she was a coward? She didn't want an answer. Salvation and vengeance was what she curved for and she would get them one way or another, even if she had to play the double agent. So be it. 

Hours pass and remains still, contemplating, analyzing, predicting. The possibility of said predictions being correct didn't go over 15%. Even the best of machines can't predict the future. Time is unreachable. To her at least, it is. For Caitlyn though, not so much. Her thoughts kept trailing back on her. Vi seriously had an issue. She groaned in frustration. 

But it was these little things that brought her some joy. The slight flirting, the secret gazes, even just those contemplations ignited in her something she hadn't felt in years, possibly since Jinx died. She couldn't quite define it, but she knew it wasn't anything bad. 

A knock on her door. She raised her gaze curiously. Who could it be? There was barely anyone coming at her office unless there was a serious reason. Her colleagues avoided her as much as they could and she preferred it that way. 

"Come in," she called, straightening up her posture. 

The door opened, revealing two police officers that she knew all too well. The one was slightly taller than the other, though they were both just as out of shape. She wondered how they were both up and functioning considering their age. They were some of the oldest officers there - if not the oldest. They spent most of their days doing desk office. Only captain Fields probably knew when was the last time they were on the field. 

"Officer Buckley, officer Jarvis. How can I help you?" Vi asked as kindly as she could muster. 

The door closed, allowing the room to fall into darkness. Jarvis was the one to approach her desk and slump his sweaty hands on top of the wooden furniture. The light made his bald head glow in the dark. 

"We know your little dirty secret, officer Vi," he whispered, his blue eyes glowing in the dark. 

"That's right, we do," Buckley agreed.

"Which one?" Vi smiled. Through the years, these two came up with a series of conspiracy theories and went straight ahead to accuse Vi personally. All the situations had been utterly ridiculous; one of them involving her being in a relationship with the PROJECT called Zed, even though they had never met before. 

Jarvis smirked. "That you broke into Norman Rose's mansion."

Vi jumped off her chair. There's was no chance these two buffoons could possibly know about the break-in. Right? And even if they somehow miraculously knew, they probably didn't have any proof to support their theories just like every other time. 

"How can you possibly know that?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Whatever concerns Norman Rose is of our concern, too," Buckley chipped in.

Vi's suspicious arose. What was the meaning of all this? Could those two be actually working for Norman? Were they frauds? It was a possibility. 

"What the hell do you want from me anyways?" she spat eventually. 

"Listen here, kid," Jarvis spoke. "Whatever you've gotten yourself into, it's going to get you killed in the long run, especially if it involves Norman Rose."

"I still don't understand." Vi was bewildered. 

"It's better if you follow us," Buckley suggested, pointing at the door. Vi was reluctant but she decided it was on her best interest to follow them. 

"Lead the way."

The two officers lead her to their office, a place so messy and dirty that the cleaning department didn't dare touch. Buckley and Jarvis didn't seem to mind the untidiness, but Vi couldn't understand how they could stand the smell. She wrinkled her nose as she first stepped inside the office. Jarvis walked up to the left wall and pulled down the tapestry, revealing a huge hidden board. There were notes and photos from a case that went back to at least thirty years ago. Vi stared at it in awe. There was a photo of Buckley and Jarvis, younger, way fitter and at their full glory. 

"Thirty years ago we got ourselves involved into a case that turned out to be the downfall to our career," Jarvis explained. "It revolved around Norman Rose, but we never managed to get at the bottom of it. When the case file was closed, we were transferred downtown, doomed to continue with the remains of our destroyed careers."

"We were mostly known as "The Fallen"," Buckley said. "No one trusted us. They believed us to be frauds and liars. We couldn't work properly on a case. Eventually, we lost motivation and we decided to change our game and stay confided in here doing paperwork."

"Wait a minute," Vi murmured. "I know you two. I've read all about you in the academy. You were the stars of your time! That, before the "Black Rose" case. Wasn't that how was it called?"

"Oh yes." There was evident melancholy in Jarvis' voice. "The most challenging case we ever encountered. The only one we ever left unsolved because the circumstances didn't allow us to investigate further."

"And by "circumstances" he means Norman," Buckley explained, scratching his grey hair in embarrassment. "He managed to trap us. He was always one step ahead. He was invincible. At least, that's what we thought then."

"We created a façade. That depression had destroyed us completely and rendered us useless. We haven't been on field work for fifteen years," Jarvis said. 

"That way Norman wouldn't think of us as a threat anymore. The moment he'd make a mistake, we would make him pay for it. We've been collecting information about it since then, awaiting."

"You sacrificed your career for this man?" Vi inquired. 

"He's not just a man," Jarvis growled. "He's a snake and he must be defeated at any cost."

"He's very dangerous indeed," Buckley confirmed. "However you managed to break into his mansion, he'll find out it was you and he'll go for not only you, but your friends, the agents."

Vi's heart sank in her chest. She didn't care much about herself, but she didn't want to drag the TPA squad into this mess. 

"If you play with fire, eventually you'll get burnt." Jarvis shook his head. "But if you wanted to break into his mansion so desperately, then you must have a very serious reason."

"I do." Vi nodded. 

Jarvis eyed her for a brief moment before making his way through the mess to a drawer. He drew out a file and gave it to Vi. 

"Here's everything you need to know about Norman," he explained it. "Use it carefully."

"Why are you doing this?" Vi blurted out. 

"Unlike what most people believe around here, we believe you're a good cop, Vi." Buckley smiled. "And if anyone can stop Norman Rose, that's you."

"But what about you? He's your arch-enemy or something. Wouldn't you want to be the ones to bring him down?"

"As much as we'd love to, we've grown grey and old. In a few years, we'll retire. It will bring us great satisfaction if we help the youth do it instead," Jarvis said. 

"Use the file wisely and also carefully," Buckley advised. "And for the love of God, don't let anyone know we gave you this. Understood?"

"Loud and clear. Thank you," Vi thanked them. Now she was sure they didn't have sinister motives and that she could trust them. 

"Now go and fetch us some criminals, will ya?" Jarvis winked and Vi let out a laugh before walking out of their office, being the most overwhelmed she'd ever been lately. 


	18. The ultimate sacrifice

The duties of a leader are never ones to be underestimated. A leader is responsible for all of their team members and their well-beings. A leader is responsible to guide them and protect them from any harm. A good leader strives to act as such.

Ashe had learnt that the hard way.

Being the second PROJECT to deviate from the company's constant manipulation, she had tried to help the others escape as well. It was a duty she had gotten upon herself because they deserved freedom as much as she did. Somehow, they had followed her, believing her to be the only stride of hope they had to be free again. After all, she had managed to break her chains all on her own. She had the key to liberty. Yet, she had failed them and the result of that was losing one of her closest companions, Katarina.

A day didn't pass without her reminiscing all those harsh words they had exchanged during their last encounter and how Katarina had stormed out, never to be seen again until later when she returned to being a PROJECT puppet. Ashe didn't consider herself a good leader for she had allowed her arrogance and her pride to cloud her judgement. She oathed to never make the same mistake again. There was no space for mistakes. The long path to incarnation ran through miles of clouded hell and she needed to be the right leader for the sake of her companions.

Trying to teach them how to be human again was especially challenging indeed. She wasn't absolutely sure herself how to function in certain circumstances but she tried to learn through her experiences and share them with her team. Others were easier to teach and others, well, not so. It took great effort to even teach them even the basics like how to smile. Ashe was convinced that this was way more difficult than any other mission they had gone through.

But if they fell a million times, they would rise a million and one.

Ashe had learned her lesson and she was being extra careful with how she was treating each of them. She knew all of their strengths but also their weaknesses and she could tell when someone was underperforming. No one could miss her hawkeye, not even the most discreet ones. That's why she instantly noticed when Fiora grew quieter - quieter than usual anyway. She remained silent and indifferent for the most part which was something odd, considering she always had an opinion on any matter. But now she didn't seem to care at all. She seemed to be lost in her own world of thought.

Ashe decided to approach her slowly and steadily. Fiora could be very bipolar whenever given the circumstances so she could never be exactly sure how the duelist would react. Fiora sat in a corner, away from her fellow companions before her leader joined her.

"Hey," Ashe spoke first. Fiora acknowledged her with a simple nod. "Is everything alright?"

Fiora didn't respond immediately. Her gaze remained locked on the floor, probably not even looking at it. "I guess so."

"You don't seem so, though," Ashe pointed out. "You can always tell me what bothers you."

Fiora hesitated but eventually spoke. "It's just that I'm having some flashbacks. Not anything specific - just a name. Grand Duelist."

Ashe let her finish first before asking, "What do you think this means?"

"Probably it's a name they used to call me in my days of glory. I don't know, I don't really remember," Fiora shrugged her shoulders. "And then there's a vague figure I can't wrap my finger around. I had a lover, as much as I can recall but I can't recall their face."

»The more I find out, the more I realize how much we lost, how much they deprived us from. A life, an identity. It's not fair, Ashe, and it enrages me."

Fiora clenched her fists. She was never one to show too much emotion but right now she was really upset, as far as Ashe could tell.

"It's not fair not just for us but for our families. This lover of mine, how do you think they might feel about the whole situation? How do you think they would react knowing I don't even fucking remember them?" The dueler growled. "PROJECT Inc has ruined more lives than they could ever take credit for!"

Fiora was breathing heavily but refused to look at her leader. The fact that she was so emotionally charged was completely understandable and it was the most human Ashe had ever seen her. She chose her next words carefully for the simple reason she didn't want to upset Fiora more.

"I know. That's why we are still here, still fighting. Because they need to pay for what they've done and because we need to make sure this-" Ashe pointed at the two of them. "-won't happen to anyone else again."

"Yes... No one deserves such a fate." Fiora shook her head. "What I really want to know is, how did they manage to fool all of us? How did they manage to deceive so many people and lead them to a trap?"

"I wish I had the answers to your inquiries Fiora, but I know just as much as you do." Ashe sighed.  
"But if I had to make a guess, I'd go straight to what PROJECT Inc. is good at; lying." Fiora didn't respond but Ashe guessed she agreed with her statement. "I understand it must be really dreadful for you, all of this, and I can't promise you that things will improve. I'll have to ask you though not to allow yourself drown in your sorrow. We need you, Fiora."

"I'll try my best, captain," Fiora promised.

"Good. And just so you know, you can always come and talk to me about whatever bothers you." Ashe declared, smiling sincerely.

"Uh thanks. I... appreciate it," Fiora stammered, overwhelmed by the amount of sentiment used in their little conversation. She was still unfamiliar with conversation, especially when it revolved around her feelings. Ashe decided it was best to leave her alone for now; she needed some time alone to process all of these. Besides, she needed to check up on Master Yi's progress on retrieving the USB flask. Fiora watched as she stood up and walked away. She wouldn't admit it openly but she was relieved she did so. She really wasn't feeling anyone's company. The encounter with Norman Rose had triggered one too many feelings for her to handle.

One was fear. She hadn't never been scared before. When Norman retrieved that blade and threatened to kill both, her first instinct was to protect Vayne when she couldn't. They were half machines but they were far for being immortals. Sure they were a more durable version of a human being but under all the metal they were still flesh and blood. They could definitely outlive any other human, but were they severely injured, the chances of survival reduced. The weirdest part of them all was that she had been more afraid about her companion rather than herself and she barely knew Vayne. They weren't even close to being friends so she couldn't defy the feeling of overprotection that had taken over her at that particular moment and she was sure Ashe wasn't able to do so either. Then, it was Norman's words themselves. The Grand Dueler... She tried to connect the name with a memory but nothing occurred. She simply couldn't remember. She wanted to scream in utter frustration. A million questions she had and she couldn't answer any. She couldn't even identify herself. Who was she?   
How was she supposed to act and feel?

Then she remembered Vayne's words;

_Maybe you should just focus on what you make now._

A chance to start over. She really hadn't contemplated it. She had been obsessed with trying to find out who she really was that she never considered trying all over from the beginning. Maybe who she was didn't matter and Vayne was right. Who she was now was of importance and she needed some time to discover herself. But hell if they got enough time for that.

"Ashe, we've got a problem," Ekko's voice echoed inside the ship's basement. Ashe approached the boy and looked over his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just received a message from Master Yi. He's been assaulted on his way here."

Ashe let our a curse. "We need to assembly a rescuing crew."

"Count me in." Fiora stood up almost immediately. Ashe eyed her briefly before nodding.

"I'll go too," Leona declared as she picked up her shield.

Yasuo made a move to stand up but Ashe prevented him. "No, Yasuo. I know you're eager to help but we can't charge in all together, it's dangerous. Fiora and Leona will go and I'll contact Vi to help them out."

He wanted to protest but he knew it was in his best interest if he didn't so he sat back down. Meanwhile, Ashe gave her last commands to the two PROJECT's ready to leave the safety of their base.

"It needs to be done quickly and as quietly as possible. Here are Yi's coordinates. Please, hurry up," she pleaded before the two PROJECTS ran off to save their friend.

* * *

  
_Baker Street, one hour ago_

There was nothing more dangerous than a PROJECT roaming alone in the dark and inhospitable streets of the City of Progress. But Master Yi felt no fear. In fact, he barely felt anything. It was dreadful but it was the painful truth. He couldn't feel a single thing unless something strong triggered the little bit of humanity that was left in him. Depending on the situation, this could either be a blessing or a curse.

He kept walking, unfazed by the humidity surrounding him. His orders had been clear; meet Vi at the specific location, retrieve the USB then return back to the base without being detected. It seemed simple and it should be so.

Despite the fact that Vi was a PROJECT like him, she was the polar opposite. She was loud and warm, unlike him. It peaked his curiosity when he first met her. Their second encounter hadn't been any different even though it was in the dark and it was only brief. She was the one to do the talking as he remained silent. He never really spoke unless it was completely necessary. After he received the USB and without further ado, the two PROJECTS parted their own separate ways. He chose a different path to return to the harbor just in case he had been followed or seen.

The quietness that surrounded him was deafening, even for his own standards. There was literally no sound of distant vehicles or noises originating from nearby bars. A couple of lights were switched off rendering the street dark. Not even the wind made a sound. The city seemed dead and it wasn't even that late in the night. Master Yi sensed something was out of place and he did not commend this at all. His hand unconsciously laid on the handle of his blade - a blade different than the one Fiora acquired, it was slightly bigger in length but just as deadly. They were two types of blade-wielders. Fiora was more graceful, she could be characterized as an artist. He was a mere assassin with no sense of art instead of that of killing.

His sharpened senses warned him from the incoming impact. He moved just in time to avoid the dagger piercing his body across the chest. He drew his blade while running a quick scan on the street to locate the threat. Though he didn't need the scan to spot them as they jumped onto the pavement from wherever they had been hiding waiting for him to arrive. Like a hunter and their prey.

"At least your reflexes are still as good as ever, Yi," Katarina snarled as she picked up her dagger. "Let's make this quick, shall we?"

"You always liked the quick, dirty way, Katarina," he spoke for the first time in forever.

Katarina refused to respond as she lowered her knees and prepared herself for battle. He had barely managed to finish his sentence when another dagger flew towards him. This time Yi chose to deflect it with his blade and go straight for an attack in Wuju Style, an ancient form of martial arts that he was the only one known to have mastered it during modern times. Katarina wasn't messing around either. She was determined to defeat him as much as he was. They danced for a while in the dark, managing a few blows on each other but the battle was far from over yet.

At some point they stopped. Katarina froze in her position and so did Yi. They remained still for a while, glaring at each other. Yi had already guessed what she wanted; the USB. But she wasn't going to get it, at least not without a fight. Besides, he had sent word to his companions that trouble had found him. She wouldn't be able to deal with all of them at once. He just needed to hold on a little bit longer - or just defeat her. That would be the best possible outcome.

However fate had different plans for him.

He was about to use his Alpha Strike against her when he spotted a shadow standing behind him and he had to step aside in order to avoid the upcoming attack. He was all well too familiar with Zed's shadows and his shurikens, fatal most of the times. A scratch of Zed's shurikens ruined a small piece of his upper arm armor but not something Ekko couldn't fix. Despite that, the situation remained still as critical. It was two against one and now it was Yi's turn to be at a disadvantage. He knew he couldn't defeat both, not unless paying a great price. He needed to win some time.

Katarina threw another dagger and tried to teleport on him while Zed used his shadows to attack again. Yi timed his Alpha Strike perfectly in order to avoid both attacks and give his opponents a taste of his blade. However fast he was, Zed was as well and he managed to cut through his other arm.

_System malfunction: Left arm_   
_State of injury: Not critical_

The warnings flashed before him inside his mask but he paid them no mind. He didn't hesitate for a moment as he started sprinting down the street with unparalleled agility, leaving the other PROJECTS behind. As he ran, he could listen to Zed's shadows and Katarina's attempts to come closer to him with her Shunpo ability but to no avail. He was way too fast for them. The only thing Yi was concerned about was Zed's Death Mark which could easily bring him down shall his opponent chose to use it against him. Occasionally, he'd look back to see where his enemies stood and if he was coming any closer to escaping their grip. It was a temporary plan to help him gain some valuable time until his companions arrived at the spot.

His speed allowed him to escape from Zed's and Katarina's sight but only for a brief moment. He slowed down eventually due to the fact that the Highlander ability needed to recharge. He peeked over his shoulder to check if he was being followed but he only met the darkness. But this would turn out to be his greatest mistake, for he didn't watch his step.

The next moment he stepped on a trap and a gunshot followed, rendering him completely stunned in his place. The trap exploded like a flower, knocking him off his feet and he landed onto the hard asphalt.

_Warning: Extended Damage_

"Not so fast now, huh?" Jhin's voice echoed. "You're the same fool you've always been, Master Yi." The way he pronounced the word "Master" uncovered his hatred for the PROJECT laid in front of his feet. Yi struggled to get back on his feet only to meet the barrel of a gun aimed at his face.

"Give me the USB," Jhin demanded. Yi remained silent.

_Start of data transition. Please do not remove the external disc._

"Give it to me!" Jhin barked, giving a kick to Yi's sides. He rolled a few meters away, clenching his blade harder than before. He stumbled back to his feet before Jhin had the chance to hit him again.

"Give it to me or I'll destroy you piece by piece," Jhin threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Yi responded calmly. Jhin raised his gun but this time Yi was prepared.

_Meditation: Ready_

The next moment, Yi found himself hovering a few meters off the ground, his damages being quickly repaired on the spot. Jhin tried to shoot at him but the impact was minimum as the damage was repaired on the spot.

_Meditation: 100% Completion_   
_Data transition: 25% Completion_

Yi charged at Jhin and managed a swift hit at him. Jhin backed off immediately. Close-to-close combat wasn't his style. Yi tried to chase him down but Katarina appeared out of nowhere and stabbed his shoulder. He trembled backwards slowly but he didn't have the time to recover as one of Zed's shurikens hit his back. He turned around to fight the PROJECT but he only found a shadow. A Shadow Slash and he was thrown of his feet.

_Warning: System damage up to 56%_   
_Data Transition: 47% Completion_

"What a fool," Zed mocked. "Trying to fight three all once. Who do you think you are?"

"A failure, that's what he is. A failure as a master, a failure as a PROJECT," Jhin said. "Now, give the USB."

Yi silently gazed at them but he made no move of retrieving the the USB for them. Zed moved, grabbed him by his throat and launched him towards the opposite building. The blademan crushed onto the wall and sunk down on the pavement.

_Warning: System damage up to 73%_   
_Data transition: 53% completion_

"You can't run and hide. No one's going to save you," Katarina spoke. "Cooperate and we might let you live."

Oh, Yi was well aware that they weren't going to allow that. They were going to bring him dead or alive - either way, it didn't matter - back to the PROJECT Inc. and have him reprogrammed and get the USB flask. No, that's definitely something he didn't want.

"The game is over, Master. Give the USB," Katarina demanded for one last time.

Yi considered his options. He really had nowhere to go or a way to win more time. He couldn't tell where his companions where at, his maps simply didn't work properly.

This was the end.

He slowly pressed his fingers against his arm and the USB flask was revealed.

_Data transition has been stopped_

"This is what you want," he croaked. "Come and get it then."

None of the other three PROJECT trails could have predicted what followed. Yi threw the USB seemingly towards Katarina's direction but the next second it was being cut in half by his blade, rendering it useless. Katarina let an outraged scream.

"Why you-"

"Kill him," Zed interrupted her coldly. "He's served his purpose."

"With pleasure," Katarina growled and prepared for the final blow.

_Warning: System Damage up to 80%_

Yi embraced himself. These were his very last moments and he wanted to meditate, contemplate his life so far since he got freed. It was the only period of his life that he could remember and cherish. The danger had always been present, of course, but the fact that he was surrounded by his friends made it better.

His friends. He never considered them as such. Not until now that he was about to lose himself once again. Death had an effect that could make anyone sentimental. Even Master Yi who hadn't felt anything strong until now. Katarina raised her arm. Yi blinked.

Then a strong light landed from the sky, almost burning, and the three PROJECTS were paralyzed. A shield landed straight onto Zed's head, knocking him down and a neon-pink blade blocked the dagger that was aimed at Yi's head.

"He's in a bad condition!" Yi heard Leona's concerned voice. She was one of the most sentimental ones, he secretly admired her ability to feel with easy, as if her soul had never been captured. "We need to get him out of here!"

"Easier said than done!"

The second voice belonged to Fiora. He was his closest companion - correction, friend - in between their group. He had taught her a couple of things and he had learned a few from her as well. She was an excellent dueler, an artist with a sword.

The small battle that erupted before him continued for a while but Fiora and Leona were at a great disadvantage since it was two against three plus they had to keep an eye on Yi himself who laid useless on the ground, unable to Meditate and repair some of his damage.

Another battle cry came across the street and Yi saw two gigantic gauntlets flying over Jhin's head and eventually smashing him on the ground, creating a small crate.

"Did someone ordered a pair of fists?" Vi sounded cocky and confident, definitely different than the rest of the PROJECT present in the scene.

"Took you long enough!" Fiora shouted over the fist of battle as she fought against Zed.

"Yeah, sorry I can't fucking fly!" came the response as she rushed to help the dueler.

Zed and Katarina realized they couldn't possibly win against them. Zed reached Jhin's unconscious form and grabbed him while Katarina moved swiftly around Leona who didn't manage to stop her and delivered the final blow to Master Yi.

"No!"

_Warning: System Damage 98%_   
_Upcoming System Shutdown in 60 seconds_

Fiora and Vi abandoned Zed and Katarina who fled and rushed to Leona's side who had already kneeled down next to Yi, shaking uncontrollably.

"This can't be happening!" she whispered. "No, no! He can't die!"

_Upcoming System Shutdown in 30 seconds_

Fiora looked shaken as well. "Yi? Can you hear us?" Yi barely managed to nod slightly, a move Ashe had struggled to teach him how to use properly. "You have to stay with us! We'll get you to safely, I promise." Panic filled her voice. Yi might hadn't felt panic but he sure as well knew how it looked like. He was just glad he was surrounded by his favorite people at this critical moment. He wanted to say something but he had never been good with words.

_Upcoming System Shutdown in 10 seconds_

"Farewell," he managed to choke out faintly, his very first word they heard out of his mouth and the very last as it seemed.

_System Shutdown_

~•~•~•~•~•


	19. The underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter and I'm terribly sorry. Between my exams and getting accepted into university, I haven't had enough to edit chapters. Anyway, here's chapter nineteen and hopefully, I can post more chapters more regularly.

“Are you absolutely sure he's going to return back here?” Shen asked for the millionth time as he observed the surveillance video. Caitlyn had insisted to install a couple of surveillance cameras in each of Ezreal's places for she believed the boy would return back in the foreseeable future. 

“I've already explained, Shen.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes. “He will be looking for his gauntlet. He needs some replacements for his current one as it was damaged during our last encounter.”

“Is this why he returned to this realm?”

“It could be,” Caitlyn mused. “But I don't think that's the case. For starters, it's way too dangerous and second, if he wanted the gauntlet that badly, he would already have it. There must be another reason why he came here.”

“And why he hasn't fled yet,” Riven added. “I wonder, is he looking for something else?”

“It's a possibility,” Caitlyn agreed. “But we won't be sure unless we arrest him.”

Shen nodded in understanding and didn't ask any more questions as he focused his attention on his screen. Caitlyn turned her back on her team as she turned her own attention at the article she had been returning before her partner interrupted. 

_MURDER ON THE ROAD_

_Gang leader Vito Randall was assassinated on his way to Stanford prison while he was being transferred. Police sources claim that the killing blow came from a sniper rifle. The investigation is focused on Randall's past criminal activities and his connections to the underworld._

_“This wasn't a random assassination,” claims a police official. “It seems like Mr Randall had quite a few enemies. He wasn't just trying to hide from the police.”_

_Vito Randall was arrested a couple of days ago in one of his illegal businesses by the Downtown Police Department and…_

She stopped reading there. She knew the details, after all she had been present to the event. She gazed at the screen, analyzing the situation at hand. Their prime suspect for the Ezreal case had been murdered on his way to prison. This turnout of events alerted her. There was a chance of course that the murder had nothing to do with her case, but on the other hand she couldn't be too sure. She needed to have a word with Vi very soon. 

“Vito's dead? What can I say? Karma is a bitch.”

Caitlyn almost jumped at the sudden sound of Twisted Fate's voice but she managed to keep her conclusion. “Did you know him well?”

“I knew him well enough to be aware that he was an asshole.” Twisted Fate shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest, I don't really care that he's dead. He was so arrogant that he thought of himself as a sort of hero and whatnot.”

“But you used to work for him.”

“It doesn't change a thing. He wasn't my friend, just my boss. Let me ask you something, do you think Cayton is your friend?”

Caitlyn paused to think. “Not really, no.”

Twisted Fate smirked. “See? Look, Vito was a rat and probably had it coming. I know it sounds harsh, but try telling that to all those people he killed.”

“No one deserves to die like that, no matter who they are or what they did,” Caitlyn insisted. “But you seem to know him better than I do, so I'm not going to try and change your opinion.”

Twisted Fate nodded but their conversation came to a halt abruptly.

“Caitlyn was right! Ezreal is here!” Shen suddenly exclaimed. Caitlyn rushed to his side to check on the surveillance video. Indeed, there was her prey, walking inside his apartment like nothing was going on. He seemed to be looking for something. 

“Let's go!” Caitlyn ordered as she grabbed her rifle. “Someone needs to stay behind so as to keep us updated.”

“I'll stay,” Tobias offered. “You go ahead.”

Shen literally jumped off his seat and followed Caitlyn and Riven outside. They rushed down to the garage to pick up a vehicle. These were much faster compared to cubs but were only used in special situations like this. The TPA valued its equipment tremendously. Caitlyn got on the driving seat, Shen next to her and Riven on the seats behind before they got off. 

“Tobias, what's his position?” Caitlyn spoke through their hextech headset. 

“ _He's looking around the house, probably for his gauntlet. He's heading to the kitchen now._ ”

“Shit,” Caitlyn cursed. 

“If he finds out that the gauntlet isn't there, he'll leave,” Shen concluded. “We need to hurry up.”

“That's as fast as I can go.”

And indeed they were moving pretty fast. The TPA vehicles were the latest models in the manufacturing industry but they weren't completely alone in the streets. There were other vehicles in their way and Caitlyn needed to be extra careful not to crush with anyone. 

“ _It seems like Ezreal is about to leave_ ,” Twisted Fate informed. 

“He isn't going anywhere,” Caitlyn pressed her lips and pressed the accelerator harder. 

“Watch out!” Shen shouted, pointing at the closed road ahead of them. It was surrounded by police officers and tape so no one would pass through. Caitlyn slammed the breaks. 

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Riven managed to whisper. Caitlyn profoundly ignored her. 

“Bloody hell!” She cursed before reversing and going around the block. “Tobias, what's his position?”

“ _He just exited the apartment._ ”

“Do you know where he's heading?”

“I'm afraid no. I don't have visuals from the outside.”

“We might be able to catch up with him. Keep going,” Shen advised. Caitlyn did as she was told and moments later they passed in front of the entrance of the building where the apartment was located. 

“Do you see anything?” Caitlyn asked as she slowed down the vehicle. 

“He can't have gone far. Go around the block,” Shen instructed. 

“Is that an alleyway?” Riven inquired, pointing to the left. 

Caitlyn pulled over. “Go and have a look. We'll pick you up on the other side.”

Riven got out of the car and rushed to the opposite side of the street before Caitlyn accelerated again. She turned left to the next crossing and went all over around the block. However, there were still no signs of Ezreal. If he had indeed gone through the alley, they would come across him. There was no other way he could have gone. Caitlyn stopped once again opposite the exit of the alley and waited for Riven.

“Do you got anything?” Shen asked. 

“Unfortunately, no,” came Riven's voice. “I ran a scan. He's been here but I don't know where he went afterwards.”

Caitlyn slammed her hand on the horn. “Fuck!” She exclaimed. “Where did that son of a bitch go then?”

“I have no clue, honestly.”

“It's alright. Come at the car-” Shen began to say.

“No,” Caitlyn interrupted him. “I want to have a look myself. He can't just vanish like that.”

Shen looked at her wearily but didn't object. “Wait for us,” he informed Riven before the two agents got out of the car. 

The alley was dark and narrow, stuck between two massive buildings. There were two green bins that emitted some very unpleasant smells and then there was Riven waiting for them. 

“There's no way he climbed up. Besides, I would either have seen or my Timer would have showed it.”

The Timer was a small hextech device that allowed the users to see previous actions that took place up to five minutes ago. It could prove to be rather useful for them. Caitlyn wanted to see by herself the events so she set on her own Timer. A hologram of Ezreal appeared on the far entrance of the alley who started walking towards them. Suddenly he stopped and kneeled down, picked something up then jumped down and disappeared. 

“You need to reset your Timer, Riven,” Caitlyn advised as she approached the spot where Ezreal's hologram had disappeared. Indeed there was a metallic door blocking the entrance to the sewage system. 

“Shit,” Riven cursed under her breath, her cheeks painted red in embarrassment, as she resetted the hextech device. 

“Help me move this,” Caitlyn requested as she bended down and Shen rushed to her help. Together they removed the metal cover, revealing yet another metallic ladder. Caitlyn went in first and the others followed closely behind. She landed onto a wet surface that dirted her boots, upsetting the surface of the dirty sewage waters. As predicted, the conduits smelled awfully but this was the last thing that concerned Caitlyn. She pulled out a flashlight and used her Timer again; Ezreal's hologram moved to the left and they followed it. They walked for a little while until they came to a halt when the conduit interchanged with several others and the Timer wasn't able to show them where Ezreal had headed to. 

“It's no use,” Shen spoke. “The sewage system is vast, it's wise if we don't go any further. We could easily get lost.”

Caitlyn sighed. “I'm afraid I have to agree, Shen. We should head back.”

“At least now we know how he moves around the city,” Riven commented, trying to bring the optimistic side of the case. 

“Indeed, though I don't know exactly how this is going to be of any use to us. As Shen said, the sewage system is huge. We can't search all of it.”

They returned back with their spirits lowered and their suits smelling like sewage. 

“ _Guys? Are you there?_ ” came Twisted Fate's voice. 

“Yes,” said Caitlyn. 

“ _I lost you there for a moment and I got worried. Thought something happened to you lot._ ”

“We went down to the sewage,” Shen explained. “Guess that there's no signal down there.”

“ _I see. What happened? Did you get him?_ ”

Caitlyn greeted her teeth. “Unfortunately, no. He got away.”

“ _Well, shit._ ”

“We're coming back to reassemble. We need to figure out an action plan now we know how Ezreal moves around the city,” she informed him. 

“ _Alright, good. I'll see you there._ ” And with that he hung up. Caitlyn started the engine and they soon left the scene behind. As they moved, they noticed the police presence on the other street and their curiosity returned. 

“What do you think happened here?” Riven asked. 

“A burglary maybe. Or at the worst scenario, a murder.” Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. 

Riven raised a brow. “Hasn't that cop told you anything?”

“Why would she?”

“I don't know. You tell me.” Riven smirked mischievously. 

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. “Forget about whatever you're implying, Riven.”

“Sure thing, Cait.”

“Where do you think he's going to go now?” Shen changed the subject back to Ezreal. 

“I don't know but we should be alerted. He must be desperate to come here, otherwise he wouldn't risk it.”

“If he's desperate to repair his gauntlet, shouldn't he try to find replacements somewhere else? Like the black market?” Riven suggested. 

“Good point,” Caitlyn applauded. “Unless he secretly has another gauntlet, which I highly doubt.”

“Alright, so we need to examine his file again and see what type of connections he had in the black market,” Shen said. 

“Say we do. Then what?” Riven asked. 

“Simple. We go and ask a couple of questions.”

“Do you think it's that simple to just go there and ask questions?”

“Well, we won't go alone.” Caitlyn turned on the left. “We'll bring someone along to make sure no one tries anything fishy.”

“If you're referring to who I'm thinking you are, then you're just fueling my suspicions,” Riven teased. 

“Oh, grow up!”

Riven giggled while Shen laughed behind his palm. Caitlyn struggled not to show her embarrassment. She wasn't even close to having any feelings for Vi, what was Riven's problem? Or maybe she just needed to relax a bit. Riven was just being a teaser like she'd always been. It was her way of showing compassion towards her friends. 

Eventually they arrived back at the TPA and returned to their office immediately. On their way there, Caitlyn was left behind to call Vi without the endless amount of Riven's teasing. 

“ _Officer Vi_ ,” came the cop's voice from the other side of the line. 

“It's Caitlyn,” said the agent. “I got some news regarding Ezreal.”

“ _Really? Do tell!_ ”

“He returned back to one of his apartments looking for his gauntlets. Unfortunately, he managed to escape through the sewage system before we were able to pursue him.”

“ _Damn, that's unfortunate._ ”

Caitlyn paused for a moment. “Well, that's not really the reason why I called you, if I want to be honest?”

“ _Isn't it?_ ” Caitlyn imagined her raising her eyebrows. 

“I wanted to call in a favor.”

“ _Of course, anything you need._ ”

“Ezreal had a few connections in the dark market. I need your help to ask a few questions.”

“ _You do realize you just can't go in like that, right?_ ”

“Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have called you.”

“ _I must warn you this is dangerous._ ”

“I'm not afraid of a little bit of danger. Life would be boring without it.”

Vi chuckled. “ _You think so?_ ”

“I'm certain.”

There was a small pause. “ _Alright, I'll accompany you to this suicide mission, though I don't guarantee your safety._ ”

“Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself.”

“ _I know you do,_ ” said Vi. “ _Did you hear what happened to Vito Randall?_ ”

“It was all over the news, what do you think?”

Vi sighed. “ _Imagine that I had ordered special protection for him._ ”

“Really? And they still managed to pull it off?”

“ _That's what pisses me off. He was afraid he was going to get killed and I tried to protect him. But whoever is behind this, they really must have wanted him dead._ ”

“You did what you could.” Caitlyn wasn't sure why she was doing this but she felt like Vi needed some comfort because she probably felt guilty about it. “You said it yourself, if they wanted him dead this bad, you couldn't have prevented it.”

“ _But that's exactly what my job is about,_ ” Vi deadpanned. “ _Anyways, don't worry about it, I'll be fine. People die everyday. I'll meet up with you soon, alright?_ ”

“Yeah, alright. I'll see you soon.” Caitlyn hung up. She held her phone on her hand for a little while, gazing down at Vi's number before she put it back in her pocket and then proceeded to catch up with the others. She had already formed a plan in her mind when they entered their office and immediately started giving instructions. 

“Tobias, open up Ezreal's file and check his contracts again. We need to find out what connections he used to have in the black market. Someone please, look if you can find any plans for the city's sewage system. It could prove useful if we want to track Ezreal down in the future.”

“I'm on it,” Shen declared as he sat in front of his computer and started looking for what Caitlyn had requested. 

“He's not going to get away again,” said Caitlyn in a lower voice to no one in particular.

* * *

  
The very next day, Caitlyn found herself and her crew waiting for Vi to arrive. She really wished the officer would hurry up because they were on a tight schedule if they wanted to catch Ezreal. As they waited outside the TPA building, she tapped her foot impatiently. No one dared to speak to her, they were well aware how Caitlyn was when in a pissy mood. Eventually and too much to their relief, Vi arrived on a 6-seats cab and waved at them to get in. 

“Sorry for the delay,” she apologized as they entered. “It's not so easy to find one of those these days.”

“Where are we going?” Caitlyn asked once she took a seat on the front row, right next to Vi. 

“You'll see,” Vi responded mysteriously and the cab accelerated. “Now before we go in there, I'll have to give you those,” she added as she pulled out from where her feet laid a bag filled with rusty cloaks. “People aren't particularly fond of cops of any kind where we are going. It will be safer if we blend in,” she said as she handed them out the clothing. 

“Is it that bad?” Riven asked as she wore her own. 

“You have no idea.”

“And the police?”

Vi sighed. “We've arrested countless people but everytime they re-emerge. It's like fighting against a hydra. You cut one head and two show up. It's a hopeless war.”

“So you just let them sell their products against the law?” Caitlyn asked somewhat furiously. 

“If the government really wanted them gone, they would have done something far more efficient than occasional undertakings,” Vi deadpanned. “We do our best, but without the government support there's nothing we can do. Corruption isn't a modern problem. You should know better.”

Caitlyn remained silent. Vi had a good point, a very good one that is. Through her years as a Pulsefire, she had dealt with all sorts of corruption in different ages. Unfortunately, she had ignored the fact that corruption still existed in her own age. 

“Alright, we are here,” Vi announced before the cab pulled over. “Let's go. Be careful and follow my lead.”

The five of them exited the vehicle and found themselves near the borders between the old and the new harbor of Piltover. Huge ships laid on dock, others being loaded with merchandise and others being unloaded. 

“Over here,” Vi motioned at them to follow. She led them through the harbor towards the entrance of a seemingly abandoned underground station. The metal bars were closed but Vi approached them in confidence. A cloaked figure showed up. 

“Password?” He whispered. Vi whispered something back and he opened the doors, allowing them entrance. Vi turned and smiled at them. 

“Come on, let's go,” she said. 

They went down the stairs and found themselves inside the station that had been long abandoned. The harbor station had been transferred in a different location while this one had been left at the use of criminals, drug dealers and generally the underworld. It was dirty, dusty and there was ramble all over in some places. It was slightly illuminated by forgotten LED lamps. In the dark, where the light couldn't reach, Caitlyn noticed a couple of cloaked figures lurking in the shadows. Vi jumped from the platform down to the tracks. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Shen questioned. 

“Don't worry, there hasn't been a train rolling on this track for almost a decade,” she assured him. “Come on!”  
They mimicked her and jumped on the tracks. Together they started walking towards the tunnel ahead. 

“How did you know the password?” Caitlyn asked. 

“We've got some undercover spies down here,” Vi informed her. “Without them, we could do nothing. They're the real reason why we know the black market's location and the password each time. The real heroes, if you ask me. They're constantly risking their heads. If they discover them…” She ran her metallic finger across her neck. “Anyways, are we looking for anyone in particular?”

“There's this guy named Jared Ivanov,” Caitlyn responded. “Do you know where we can find him?”

“No, but I know someone who can,” said Vi. “But before we get in there, give me a second…” she mumbled as she pressed a couple of buttons on her gauntlets. The metal folded inside her uniform, revealing her pale hands and the mask also withdrew. “I've arrested almost everyone in there at least once. They sure as hell remember the face of whom got them in prison.” She smiled somewhat sheepishly. 

“What a great fan base,” Twisted Fate said sarcastically. “Been there, done that.”

“A dude who gets me,” Vi exclaimed dramatically. “There's nothing better than people wanting your head.”

Shen and Riven burst into laughter while Caitlyn raised her eyebrows in amusement. Vi noticed and gave her a slight punch in her shoulder. 

“Ease up, cupcake. A laugh a day won't make you any less intimidating to those you're hunting,” she joked. “Come on, let's go. Keep your faces covered and try not to make eye contact with anyone. Leave the talking to me.”

“Move it, cupcake,” Riven teased as she walked past a furious Caitlyn. The latter let out an exasperated sigh before she followed the others. 

Cupcake? What sort of childish nickname was that? She was just so insufferable. 

As they walked deeper inside the tunnel, the market started unraveling before them. Countless counters on each side of the passage stood filled with all kinds of unauthorized hextech products; from simple tools to illegal Timers and car machines. Caitlyn cringed internally. If it was up to her, all this would be shut down immediately. The merchants tried to sell their products to them as they passed by but they ignored them as Vi had advised. They walked a little bit through the crowd before Vi stopped in front of a counter, examining the merchandise. She exchanged a few words with the merchant who was cloaked head to toe but Caitlyn couldn't hear a single one of them. The conversation was brief and when it was over, Vi motioned at them to continue. Caitlyn quickened up her pace and walked beside her. 

“Was that the… You-know-who?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Vi nodded. “Forget that this conversation happened. Now we need to find Ivanov. He must be somewhere around here.”

At some point the tunnel split in two. Vi led them towards the left one. As it seemed, the market was enormous and continued both ways. Eventually, they came to a halt in front of a counter that sold ammunition and replacements. The merchant was a bold man with little to no teeth - the ones he had were all with black or golden - and he seemed very pleased to have so many customers over his counter. 

“How can this humble man be of use?” He said as he bowed slightly. His accent was clearly from Freljord, as Caitlyn recognised. 

“Are you Jared Ivanov?” Vi asked. 

“The infamous Jared Ivanov, yes. Who's asking?”

Vi didn't care to respond. She drew out a picture of Ezreal and showed it to him. “Have you seen him lately?”

Ivanov stared at the picture for a little while before he spoke again. “Ah, Ezreal, my boy. One of my best customers-”

“Have you seen him or not?” Vi interrupted his rumbling.

“I'm afraid I can't give you answers, not here.” He shook his head. “If you would be so kind as to follow me.”

Vi and Caitlyn shared a look before deciding to follow him. When all of them began to go after him, he stopped. 

“Nada,” he said. “Only the two of you.”

“Stay here, we'll be back soon,” Caitlyn told her squad before following Ivanov with Vi. 

The merchant led them into a passage between walls that couldn't be seen in the darkness unless you knew where to find it. It was very narrow and dark and rats moved around their feet. 

“There it will be safer to talk.” Ivanov gave them a toothless smile. Both Caitlyn and Vi felt uneased. 

“I don't have a good feeling about this,” Caitlyn whispered. 

“Me neither. But we shall see,” Vi whispered back.

The passage led outside of the market in another tunnel that was empty or so it seemed so. There was even less lightning that before there. 

“Now you brought us here, speak up,” Vi said impatiently. 

“I don't think so, officer Vi.”

There was shuffle and movement around and soon a dozen gunned up appeared from the shadows, surrounding them. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Vi exclaimed as Caitlyn unstrapped her rifle. 

“You thought we wouldn't recognise you, you filthy cop?” Ivanov smirked maliciously. “You've made a great mistake by coming here, you and your friends.”

Caitlyn tried to contact the others but she discovered, much to her dismay, that communications were shut off. They were trapped. “What's the plan?” she asked Vi. 

“For fuck's sake, I don't know!” Vi growled. 

“Well, shit.”


	20. The dark days of Vi

Caitlyn's brain was working relentlessly in order to figure out a way to get them both alive out of this situation, however it currently seemed impossible to go against twelve, heavily-armed men. Vi's gauntlets unravelled around her skin in such a speed that the human eye barely could catch. Caitlyn found herself standing back-to-back with the PROJECT cop, the criminals now approaching dangerously. 

"Don't you dare think for a moment that those gauntlets of yours will get you out of this alive," Ivanov said. "It's game over."

As much as she hated to admit it, Caitlyn realized that he was, in fact, correct. Without help, they couldn't make it. But that didn't mean she was willing to just stand there and let them walk away victorious. 

"Any ideas?" Vi whispered. 

"None," Caitlyn responded. "What about you?"

"I got one." Vi smirked. "Smash our way out of here."

"And jeopardize our lives," Caitlyn commented. 

"Look, in order to make this work I need you to trust me."

Caitlyn gazed as the criminals were at a very close range and the only sounds were the clicking of guns and the beating of her heart. 

"I do," she said eventually. 

"I need you to shoot that guy in front of you, like right now, a'right? Leave the rest to me."

"Roger that." Caitlyn nodded. She waited for a moment before she raised her rifle unexpectedly and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The block fell lifeless on the ground and his death sparkled an immediate reaction from his companions who started shooting. The next thing Caitlyn knew was metal wrapping around her and the sound of bullets filling her ears. She kept her eyes closed but she didn't feel any sharp pain indicating that she had been injured. She gathered enough courage to give a peek and realized that the metal shield hugging her - quite literally - was Vi's body which was also surrounded by an extra Blast Shield that absorbed most of the damage. Eventually the shooting ceased as the gunmen needed to reload. 

"This is our chance," Vi whispered in her ear before she launched herself towards those men who were closer and smashing their faces in the progress. Meanwhile Caitlyn picked up her rifle again and launched a net at another two gunmen that didn't have the time to react and found themselves trapped. The impact of the shot threw her behind, closing the distance between her and another man who panicked at the sight of her. Without losing time, she hit his head with the back of her rifle and he fell unconscious. She spun around to see how Vi was doing and lent her a helping hand, but she came to realize the cop didn't need any, for she was doing great herself, having rendered another two men unconscious. There was an opening now that no one guarded the entrance to the alleyway. 

"Vi!" She shouted as she sprinted. "Let's go! Now!"

Vi threw another punch at another man. "And I was just about having so much fun!"

The PROJECT dashed forward and followed the agent closely behind. The remaining of the gunmen started shooting towards the alley but Vi's enormous back blocked the bullets from hitting Caitlyn. Then they were lost in the darkness but not for too long. Those who were left behind were immediately on their tail and more showed up on the other side of the alley. 

"How many are they, god-dammit!" Vi cursed out loud. They could neither go back or forth; they were trapped again. 

"Kill them!" came Ivanov's shrieking voice. "Don't waste more time, you twats!"

And when it seemed that all hope was lost, a glimmering object appeared right in front of Caitlyn. Smirking slightly, she grasped it, stopping midway. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Vi yelled at her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I guess it's my turn to ask you if you trust me!" Caitlyn shouted back. Vi was taken aback. 

"Course I do."

"Then, cover me! You have a bullet-proof body, use it accordingly!"

Vi grunted as she took a stand between Caitlyn and the criminals, waiting for the upcoming rain of bullets. In the meantime, the object that Caitlyn was holding for the life of her was, in fact, a sword sort of thing, as Vi noticed. How it had ended up there remained a complete mystery to her and at that point it didn't really matter to her either. She just hoped Caitlyn's insane plan - sort of, Vi still wasn't sure what this was - would work out. 

Suddenly, the sword glowed brighter and the next moment Shen teleported in, immediately throwing himself towards the criminals, gripping his sword . On the other side Riven appeared with her blade, slashing her way through. 

"Wait, he can do that? Holy shit!" Vi exclaimed in great admiration at Shen's teleportation ability as Caitlyn shot a few more rounds before there were no more of the gunmen.

"Where's Ivanov?" She asked, trying to spot him. 

"He must have fled," Shen concluded. 

"The son of a bitch!" Vi cursed. 

"Come on guys, don't get so pessimistic. Tobias won't let him get away," Riven reassured them. 

And staying true to her words, Twisted Fate appeared a moment later, holding Ivanov by the back of his collar, looking both terrified and displeased. Twisted Fate dropped him down on his knees. 

"How many of you can teleport anyways?" He hissed. He didn't have much time to complete his thought when Vi grasped him by the collar and slammed him on the wall. Ivanov let out a squeak.

"Now tell me you bastard, where's Ezreal?" she hissed, shaking him violently. 

"I-I don't know!" Ivanov trembled. "I swear, I know nothing-!"

"You didn't almost get us killed for 'nothing'! Speak up or I'll make sure you'll never walk straight again!"

"A'right, a'right! Ezreal came over yesterday to buy some replacements for his gauntlet, then he vanished again! Happy now?"

"Very," said Vi before knocking him out and leaving him unconscious, bleeding form fall to the ground, clear disgust on her face. 

"You really didn't have to do that," Caitlyn pointed out. 

"In case you didn't notice, he tried to kill us," Vi deadpanned. "He had it coming. This could be a lot easier if he had cooperated from the start."

"Violence cannot be answered with violence. It's a vicious cycle, we aren't animals," Caitlyn insisted fiercely. 

"You know little of this life. Violence is the only answer to anything." Vi stared at her intently. "Come on, let's get the hell outta here," she added, walking towards the far end of the alleyway."These folks aren't the only ones around keeping the market safe from people like us. It's certain there are more coming for our heads."

The Pulsefire squad followed her closely behind. They didn't care much to hide neither their weapons nor their suits as they were in immediate danger of being attacked out of nowhere, winning both of the sellers' and the customers' suspicious looks. 

"Ignore them," Vi murmured. "They already know that something happened, but they're not sure what, so they won't act. Just keep walking."

Caitlyn felt threatened by all those snarling glares people gave her but her face showed none of that. However, her finger remained close to her rifle's trigger. She wasn't as dumb to believe that she could just dwell in such places without being prepared for the worst. They passed through the counter of the undercover cop and Vi gave him a very imperceptible nod that anyone could have missed if they didn't pay enough attention. Thankfully for Caitlyn, she did and the agent got the message immediately and started packing his stuff discreetly and quickly. They kept walking until they came out of the tunnel and found themselves back at the abandoned underground station. They rushed up the stairs and much to their surprise, they didn't find the guard there, sign that the underworld had been alerted. Vi pushed through the metal gates and held them open for the Pulsefires to pass through. When they did, they made sure they had distanced themselves enough from the entrance before they spoke again. 

"What an eventful visit that one was," said Shen. 

"Well, at least we've got some information," Riven spoke. 

"It wasn't much of importance," Caitlyn mused. "He was here yesterday and I doubt he will return anytime soon. We should focus on finding those architectural designs of the sewage system."

"I agree with Caitlyn," Vi said. "There's nothing we could do as of now."

"Alright then, let's head back and get to work," Shen suggested. "There's nothing here for us anymore."

"I'll call us an uber," Riven offered as she picked up her phone. 

"What are you going to do now?" Caitlyn asked Vi. 

The cop shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll make sure that the undercover agent is safe before heading back to the station. I'll be waiting for your word. If I come up with anything else, I'll give you a call."

"Alright." Caitlyn nodded. At that moment an uber pulled over at the side of the road. Shen, Riven and Twisted Fate entered the vehicle but Caitlyn waited. She seemed to be willing to say something to Vi but then she changed her mind and got in the taxi without further words. Vi watched as the uber departed until it disappeared from her sight. Letting out a sigh, she spun around and walked towards the opposite direction, back to where they had come from. She passed by the underground station quickly and headed towards the old harbor of Piltover. But instead of getting straight there, she took a sudden turn into yet another dark alley. There was a dark figure waiting for her. 

"Everything good?" He asked when he saw her approaching. 

"You could say," Vi responded. "Are you okay? Sorry for blowing the operation and putting yourself in danger," she apologized sincerely. 

"Are you serious?" He laughed. "You did me a favor, if you must know. I've been undercover for ten bloody months, I'm so fucking tired of pretending someone I'm not, lying and risking my head 24/7. This is my chance to finally go home and relax."

"If you say so," Vi said with an astonished expression. "I'll be on my way then. I guess you don't need me to escort you."

"Of course not," he dismissed her. "Good luck with your case, officer."

"And good luck with whatever you're planning on doing," said Vi. The agent bid her farewell before disappearing in the shadows. Vi returned on her course and hurried up. 

The old harbor was as quiet as anyone would expect it to be. There were very few people around and no one noticed when Vi sneaked in. She reached the Morning Star without any trouble and climbed on the dock. She reached out to the metal door that blocked her way in and opened it with ease. The next moment, she disappeared inside. After walking inside the ship for a while, getting deeper and deeper with each step, she finally reached her destination without encountering either Fiora or Lucian that played guards. Surely they must have seen her coming and that's why there was no need for such greetings. She found herself in G/NETIC's headquarters where everything buzzed with life but no one seemed to be in high spirits. 

"Vi, welcome." Ashe was the first to approach her. "We weren't expecting you, truth be told."

"Circumstances demanded me to get out of schedule," Vi explained. 

"Circumstances also made you look like shit."

The blond boy smirked at the cop from where he stood and Vi gave him a venomous glare. 

"If you were ambushed by some gang members, you'd look like shit too," she deadpanned. Ezreal's smirk disappeared immediately. 

"Wait. You were ambushed?" Ashe repeated. 

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Vi explained. "A word, please?„

"Sure." Ashe nodded and Vi pulled her away.

"The Pulsefires and I went to the old underground, following Ezreal's 'trail' when we found ourselves in some serious trouble," said Vi. "This guy, Ivanov, set us a trap. We almost got killed!"

"Did he actually betray you?" Ashe was astonished. "He was supposed to give you fake information about Ezreal and let you go. Unharmed."

"You really can't trust anyone from the underworld." Vi shook her head. "But I'm assuming he must have been working for someone else at the same time."

"Do you know who he's working for?" Ashe asked. 

"I have a feeling I do," Vi admitted. "All of them bear the same symbol on their arms: a rose."

"A rose?" Ashe furrowed her brows. "Do you think they were working for Norman Rose?"

"I assume yes." Vi nodded in confirmation. "But I can't confirm it. It might be just a mere assumption."

"Actually, I think I can confirm this," said Ashe. 

Vi raised her eyebrows. "How?"

"Let's not mess around, Vi. I know Vayne retrieved the USB for you..."

Vi looked away awkwardly. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"...and that Fiora helped her out."

Vi looked surprised. "Wait, what?"

"She lied about going on patrol. Ekko has installed a detecting device on each of us. We trucked her down and she was nowhere near the city when the whole operation took place."

"Look, I indeed sent Vayne but I had no clue Fiora would be there too," Vi declared. "So if she was there, do you think she would be able to confirm that those who attacked us were in fact Rose's men?"

"I suppose yes. She certainly didn't go there for vacation," said Ashe sarcastically. "But I'll need some time to address the subject. She's under the impression that I'm not aware of what she did."

"Don't be too harsh on her. The only reason she lied is because she knows that you aren't getting along with Vayne," Vi advised. 

"I think I know how to handle this, thank you very much," said Ashe, slightly annoyed. 

Vi raised both of her arms in defeat. "By the way, how's Yi doing?"

Ashe's expression darkened at her words. The wound was still flesh and Vi couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to the PROJECT. 

"He's stable for now," Ashe eventually said. "But he sustained too much damage. Ekko is attending him as we speak but even him isn't sure if he will be able to restart Yi's system or how he will be, should he ever wake up."

"I understand." Vi nodded, the guilt inside her reaching a peak. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there faster. I might as well have been able to prevent this from happening to him."

"It's alright, really. Vi, you were there and that's all that matters. You even helped bring him back to safety.”

"No, it's not alright, Ashe. That's exactly the problem," Vi hissed. "I'm always a tad too slow and everyone gets hurt or almost hurt because of that. Heck, my sister fucking died because I wasn't there on time!"

Vi hadn't realized that she had gradually raised her voice and now particularly everyone was staring at them. She cleared her throat, though it made little to loosen up the tension.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go, I need to return back to the station," she said eventually. "And you." She pointed at Ezreal. "No more reckless walks around the city. They came _this_ close to catching your sorry ass."

Ezreal shrugged her off. "You should be the one being careful, Vi."

"I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, won't be if they arrest you," she warned him before bidding her goodbyes and leaving. 

* * *

  
Her trip back to the Downtown Police Department was dull. Vi wasn't even sure if she wanted to be there in the first place, especially after everything that had happened down at the old underground. She came to a halt in front of the station, looking at the sign, wondering if she should just skip work today and go home or spend her free time in a bar but she immediately dismissed the second option as she couldn't get drunk anymore. Adopting the ATLA gauntlets had also serious effects on her body. Her human needs had been reduced to minimum, she never really ate or went to the bathroom anymore nor she needed to sleep. It was like she had been turned to a machine. In order to be able to use the PROJECT technology, she had to surrender her humanity. But she still was mortal just like everyone around her. Yi's accident had been the proof of this claim. And also the proof that she was completely useless. If she couldn't protect Yi as a PROJECT, how could she have been able to save Jinx when she was a mere cop? The Pulsefires had almost been killed because of her too. It was a miracle they had survived the ambush. Her colleagues and boss were right; they should turn her into a trashcan and throw her away just like she deserved to be treated. She had the immense urge to just leave but she ought to check-in at least once a day. After all, she was absent most of the time, working on the Ezreal case with the TPA. Sighing, she entered the station, thinking that she would get this over with quickly and then leave. Thankfully, her colleagues had chosen a new approach and that was ignoring her, much to her relief. Avoiding contact was the best for her right now. Although getting a glimpse over Buckley and Jarvis warmed her heart a bit. After they dropped the great revelation, she saw those two buffoons from an entire different aspect. However, remembering that she hadn't made any progress in catching Norman Rose filled her heart with guilt and sorrow and it only made it worse that there was a chance the Godfather was after her.

Everything was _just_ great. 

She closed herself inside her office, away from the piercing gazes and indiscreet comments. At this point, she didn't give a damn. She didn't need them to speak the truth for she knew the truth already; she destroyed everything she touched. No matter how hard she tried, it just never wasn't enough. Jinx was dead because she hadn't been fast enough, Master Yi was probably dying because she hadn't been fast enough and Caitlyn - whom she cared about more than she admitted to herself - had almost died because she hadn't been fast enough. She didn't deserve to bear the ATLA gauntlets. She was a worthless piece of shit that deserved to die because she constantly fucked up. She had never felt such self-loathe until today. She buried her head inside her gauntlets, struggling not to cry. At least, this was something that the PROJECT technology couldn't deprive her from; tears and pain. 

It was one of those dark days again but she couldn't see the light in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi is one my favorite characters, which is why I love making her suffer :)


	21. The break-in

Fiora stood in a corner, observing from the shadows as Ekko worked on Master Yi. He hadn't been successful in restarting him but at least he was still alive. Barely, but still alive. 

The past few days had been total hell, especially for Fiora and Leona who had been present on the incident. The dueler could make a new entry to her list of feelings since she got her freedom; guilt. She felt responsible for what had happened to her companion, she should have seen it coming and prevented it. But she didn't and here they were, with Yi in a coma and G/NETIC lost in their despair. 

They had found the remains of the USB. What was left of it was fragments. Yi had destroyed it in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. He had succeeded at the cost of his own life. Now, he laid lifeless while Ekko worked on him. The boy couldn't do much since he was simply a hacker but it seemed it was enough to keep the PROJECT initial alive for now. 

"I can't do much," Ekko had said. "He sustained damage up to 98%. Most of his systems were destroyed. Even if I manage to restart him, we can't be sure if he will be the same as he was. I'm pretty sure his memory was also destroyed," he had explained. 

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Ashe had asked. 

"As of now, no. I don't have the right replacements to fix him up completely. Each of us had their own accessories in case of damage, something like a safe protocol so no one could alter our settings.   
I can't install anything without risking his life."

Ashe had nodded without adding anything else. That conversation had taken place three days ago. Fiora was convinced that Ashe was coming up with a plan to save Master Yi. Knowing her, Ashe wouldn't let him die like that, not if she had a say in it. Her determination and dedication was admirable at times like that. 

The fourth day after the incident, Ashe called in a meeting. The atmosphere was so much different without Yi among them. Instead, he was laying a few steps away, unable to listen to any of their words. 

"I'm not going to state the obvious," she began. "All of us know the situation is critical. Yi was severely damaged and he can't be fixed without the right equipment, which we can't just find anywhere."

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking you're suggesting?" Fiora asked. Ashe had mentioned the key words, which were 'equipment' and 'anywhere'. There was only one guess one could make. 

"Yes, Fiora," Ashe confirmed. "I suggest that we break into the PROJECT Inc. headquarters to steal all the accessories we need." 

She was greeted with silence as she looked hopefully around. 

"What other choice do we have?" she continued. "Yi is going to die if we don't act."

"No offense Ashe, but this is suicide," Lucian spoke. "You can't be possibly thinking that we can get in there, save for getting out alive."

"I don't like this either," Ashe admitted. "I know it's dangerous but I'm not going to let him die knowing I could have done something to prevent it from happening. If you have any better suggestions, I'm all ears."

There was no response. 

"That's what I thought. Who's in then?"

"I'm in," Fiora stated immediately. Sure it was dangerous and everything but this was her chance to make things right. 

"I'm in, too," Leona declared. Fiora gave her a quick glance. She definitely felt the same way she did for the subject. 

"Count me in," Yasuo said. 

"Me too," Ekko spoke.

Ashe stared at Lucian. "You can stay behind if you don't agree. It's up to you."

"Screw it, I'm coming," he said. "But just so you know, I still don't like this at all."

"And what about me?" Ezreal pipped in.

Ashe blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Doesn't my opinion count? I want to help, too!" he declared. 

"The last place you should be around is the PROJECT Inc. base," Ashe said. "I'm sorry but I can't take you with me. It's too risky."

"You're their leader, not mine," Ezreal stated matter-of-factly. "If I want to join you then I will but under my own responsibility."

Ashe sighed in desperation. "Fine. Do what you want. But if you get caught, don't expect us to come after you."

"Alright, deal."

"Ekko, I need you to find the architectural designs of the building and any information regarding their security," Ashe commanded. "And as quickly as possible, please. There's no time to lose."

"Say it's already done, Ashe." The boy saluted before rushing back to his computer. 

"Yasuo and Fiora, I need you to be my eyes on the perimeter of the building," Ashe addressed the two PROJECTS. "I need to know who gets in and out of the building every second of the day."

"Wait, Ashe," Ekko called. "I think you should give them one more assignment."

Ashe turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Their security system is one of the most complex ones I've ever seen. I can't hack into their database without being located," the boy explained. "But if, let's just say, a virus attacked their system, they would have to shut it down before it can destroy all of their data. When they get it restarted, the system is going to be vulnerable. But the virus has to be inserted manually."

"Alright, I see," Ashe mused. "Can you get it done?"

Ekko smirked. "The real question is, can they install the virus without getting caught?"

Fiora rolled her eyes. "We'll get the job done. Just tell us what we gotta do."

"I need some time to prepare," Ekko said. "But when I'm ready, I'll send you what you need."

"Now we've settled this, you two go," Ashe instructed. "And take Lucian with you, if you want. The more the merrier."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?" Fiora raised a brow. 

"The building is huge. Two of you can't handle it alone, especially if you're going to get inside to dismantle the security," Ashe deadpanned. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I actually have one," Ezreal said. "What am I supposed to do with Steve Rogers from here?" he asked pointing first at himself and then at Leona. 

"What did you just call me?" Leona hissed but Ashe ignored her comment and eyed them carefully. 

"For now, you stay here. Help Ekko with Yi, if you must," she dismissed him. "Until the right time comes, we wait here and prepare as well as we can."

* * *

  
Fiora, Yasuo and Lucian spent the week inspecting the building where PROJECT Inc. was hosted, a place all too painfully familiar. People went and left and they even noticed Zed and Katarina around but Jhin was nowhere to be found, not to Fiora's surprise. He had been demolished during their last encounter by Vi and she felt utterly satisfied by that, even though she wished it had been Katarina in his position. 

One day this bitch would pay. Sooner or later, they'd meet and Fiora would show her zero mercy. 

" _Fiora, Yasuo, Lucian, do you copy? It's time._ "

The voice came right through her headset, interrupting her thoughts. It was Ekko. She unconsciously looked over the locations of her companions from the alley she was hidden. It was dark but she knew they were there, as it was indicated through her mask. 

"Copy that," Fiora said. Yasuo and Lucian also confirmed. 

" _I'm gonna send the virus to one of you. Who's up to the task?_ "

"I will," Lucian spoke before anyone else had the chance to do it. 

" _You got it._ "

"Lucian, are you absolutely sure?" Fiora asked. 

"Yes, Fiora. I'm sure."

The dueler wasn't sure what he wanted to prove with his actions, she just hoped he wasn't about to make a huge mistake. 

" _The transfer has been completed. Good luck, Lucian._ "

Fiora saw Lucian's form in the darkness moving towards the building. The entire building's security was automatic; the guards were robots of high intelligence and there was only one human behind the surveillance system, which in this case would prove crucial. Lucian disappeared inside the structure through the janitor's door on the back side. 

Soon after a van came to a halt on the very same alley Fiora was hidden and Ezreal along the rest of the projects jumped out of it. 

"How's it going?" Ashe asked. 

"Lucian just got inside. We're waiting for his signal," Fiora informed her. 

"Great."

The following moments were met in silence. The agony was evident in the air. There was still no news of Lucian. Everyone stood still and awaited. Only Ezreal showed his nervousness by tapping his fingers onto the wall. 

" _Virus in. The system has shut down_ ," came Lucian's voice through their headsets. 

"Roger that," Ashe said. "Let's go."

"We've got two minutes till surveillance is back," Ekko informed them. 

"Then, let's not waste more time!"

The group rushed down the street and entered the building through a backdoor but not the same one Lucian had used. Yasuo was supposed to come through the opposite side and they would meet at some point. Their goal was the storage that was located in the basement, but they wouldn't make it in time. They needed to hide until Ekko could hack into the system. Once the door behind them was shut close, Ekko pulled out his laptop and started working. They were overcrowded but they couldn't move forward. The corridor before them led to the lobby which was filled with guards. After ten minutes, Ekko made it and it was finally safe to proceed. When they entered the lobby, the robot guards laid lifeless on the ground, completely useless. Yasuo showed up from across the room and Lucian came down the stairs so they were free to go. 

"Beware, I couldn't deactivate all of the guards," Ekko informed. "Some are written up on a different server. No time to look that up."

"Proceed with caution then," Ashe said and motioned at them to follow up. 

They headed downstairs deep into the ground where they knew the storage was located with their senses all sharpened and ready. 

"What happened with the human guard?" Fiora whispered to Lucian. 

"He won't be up any time soon," he whispered back. She nodded. 

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Ashe motioned at Leona to go ahead first and then motioned at Lucian to tag along. She signalled the rest to wait. The three PROJECTS moved along the corridor which was abruptly interrupted by a door. 

"Ekko, do you have authorization for this door?" Ashe asked. 

"I think so," the boy responded. 

Ashe and Lucian took cover to the sides while Leona raised her shield. The next moment the door slid open with a hiss. Leona moved forward and immediately gun fire interrupted the silence. Ashe pulled out an arrow while Lucian shot over Leona's head. Ashe's arrow hit the robot guards right on its head, rendering it useless. 

"Let's move," she said. The rest of the group followed closely behind and always on guard. Leona always stood forward with her shield while the two marksmen followed closely behind her. Ezreal moved closely to Lucian, shuddering even so slightly, his gauntlet ready to fire. The melee PROJECTS stayed a little behind. 

The corridor split in two parts. Ashe and Lucian went ahead to check over the corners and apparently they were guards on both sides. 

"We'll take the left side," Ashe said. "Yasuo, Fiora, Ekko, get the right. Ezreal, go with them. They'll need a marksman with them."

"I'll go first," Yasuo declared and Fiora didn't object because she knew it was the wisest thing to do. 

"We are right behind you, man," Ekko said. 

Yasuo nodded before jumping forward and drawing a line on the floor with his blade and a shield showed up that was enough to cover them for a few seconds. Ezreal jumped next to him and started shooting, then Fiora and Ekko ran forward, passing next to Yasuo's wall, the latter charging his Z-Drive. The boy rolled onto the ground to avoid the upcoming bullets before smashing the first guard that showed up on his path. Fiora also dashed forward and thrusted her blade on the first robot on her way. Another fell down after getting shot by Ezreal. 

Behind them on the opposite side Leona smashed one last robot with her sword. 

"Good job everyone," Ashe praised. "Let's get going."

They took the left side and continued there. Unfortunately, more guards were coming after them from upfront and there was nowhere to hide now.

"Embrace yourselves!" Ashe exclaimed as she drew out another arrow and shot the target in front of her. 

The battle broke about inside the corridor and it lasted a brief moment with the PROJECTS coming out victorious but not without difficulty. 

"We need to hurry up!" Leona said. "We will never get there if we bump into more of them."

"We are close," Ekko informed. "But you're right, we need to hurry up. There's another dozen of them coming right for us."

"Then, run!" Ashe ordered, sprinting   
forward and the rest following her. 

The corridor was long and dark. They must have been running for a good amount of five minutes before they came to a halt in front of another shut door, behind which laid their final destination. 

"Hurry," Ashe hissed at Ekko, looking behind her shoulders to see the guards approaching. 

"Shit! This door is locked with five different combinations!" Ekko exclaimed. 

"That's just great!" Ezreal sneered as he shot another guard. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"You wanted to be here in the first place!"

"How about you two concentrate on the task at hand!" Ashe barked at them before shooting another robot. 

Leona and Yasuo tried to give them as much cover as they could but to no avail. Lucian got shot on the shoulder while Yasuo was on his side. Fiora stepped in to give him time to recover, piercing through two robots with her blade. 

"Guys! Get inside!" she heard Ekko shouting behind her back. 

"Can you walk?" Fiora asked Yasuo who clenched on his side. 

"I'm fine! Run!" he shouted before the sound of a gunshot covered his voice. 

Fiora rolled to the side and a bullet flied over where her head stood one moment ago. Both her and Yasuo where the last ones to get behind the storage before the door was shut behind them. The rain of bullets continued none-stop, sounding like a hazard outside a closed window. 

"Is everyone here?" Ashe asked. 

"Yes, but we've got casualties!" Fiora informed. Yasuo next to her slipped down on the floor, panting. Ashe rushed to his side and bended down in front him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern. 

"I will be eventually," he said. She simply shook her head. 

"I'm fine," Lucian claimed as Ekko examined him. 

"You're lucky, my dude. This bullet could have ripped off your arm," he commented. 

Yasuo reached his arm and grabbed Ashe's wrist. "Don't waste time. Get what you came here for, otherwise everything will be in vain. We'll be fine; we just need some time to recover."

Fiora studied Ashe's expression and it was clear that she didn't want to leave the two behind. Eventually though, she realized that Yasuo was right and they needed to move on. 

"We'll come back for you," Ashe promised. "Alright guys, let's move."

"Are you sure they will be fine?" Ezreal asked. 

"They've got to," Ashe murmured. 

The storage was a huge labyrinth of corridors, as it turned out. How they were supposed to find what they needed? It could probably take them hours and they didn't have this time. 

"Ekko, could you probably give us a hint to where the equipment is?" Ashe required. 

"I can try," the boy said. "Alright, as it seems we've got some walking to do. Follow my lead!" 

They walked around for a while, probably something around twenty minutes. Ekko led them through endless corridors that each had tall drawers on each side. They could see what was inside of them through the glass doors and the lights that were set over each item. There were also labels with the name of the items. Eventually, the drawers created a large circle and the lightning was slightly different there. Every three lines of drawers the colours changed; it went from green to pink and from orange to blue, all referring to the PROJECT traces. 

"Shite," Ezreal cursed. "Are those replacements for all of you?"

"Apparently, yes," Ashe asked, gazing over the side which was painted blue, her colour. "To them, we were always nothing more than machines."

Ekko approached the orange lights. "Well, these are it. Yi's parts," he murmured. He pressed a couple of buttons on his laptop and the drawer popped open before he started picking up what he needed. 

"Ashe, I know we came here for Yi," Fiora spoke, standing in front of the drawers painted a neon pink. "But shouldn't we take something for us too? If, let's say, something similar happens to any of us, we won't be able to come here again, at least not in the foreseeable future."

"We can't carry too much weight, Fiora."

"I know. I just made a suggestion."

Ashe stopped on her tracks to consider Fiora's words. "Unless, of course, we can minimize the extra weight. What do you think, Ekko?"

"I believe Fiora's got a point," he said. "But in order to carry as little weight as possible, each of you has to take at least one or two accessories, no more than that."

"Alright, then. Open the rest of the drawers," Ashe ordered and Ekko was quick to oblige. They rushed to take whatever they thought they would need most in case of an injury and placed them on a bag which Leona would carry. Ekko picked some stuff for Yasuo and Lucian and they were ready to go. 

They rushed behind to find Yasuo and Lucian waiting for them. They seemed to be better already. 

"Anything new to report?" Ashe asked. 

"The shooting has ceased," Lucian informed. "But they are waiting for us outside. It will be a suicide if we dare open the door."

"So what do we do?" Fiora asked. "We can't stay in here."

"I've got an idea!" Ezreal exclaimed. "I could use a Trueshot Barrage to wipe them all out at once."

"I mean, we've got nothing to lose, right?" Ekko questioned. "What do you say, Ashe?"

"I say, go for it." The archer nodded. 

"Alright, everyone. Please, step aside," Ezreal said and everyone moved to the side. "On my signal, open the door," he turned to Ekko. 

The hacker pulled out his laptop. "You got it."

The Prodigious Explorer raised his gauntlet and charged it up before winding up. "Now!" he shouted. Ekko pressed a button on his device and the exact moment when a powerful barrage of energy escaped through Ezreal's gauntlet, the doors opened and it passed through the robots, terminating every single one of them. 

"That's what I call good timing!" Ekko grinned. 

"Good job indeed, kid," Ashe praised. "Come on!"

As they ran back from where they had come from, Fiora noticed that the walls were damaged by Ezreal's shot and she was impressed. She didn't actually expect him to cause so much damage. Maybe he would prove more useful than she had initially thought. 

They didn't meet a soul and they thought it was over until they arrived back at the lobby and ran outside where they bumped into a very unpleasant surprise. Zed, Katarina and even Jhin stood with an army of robot guards twice the size of those they had exterminated and much more heavily armed. 

"Now, now, where do you think you're going?" Katarina smirked, playing with her dagger. "How foolish of you, coming straight into the wolf's mouth."

Ashe pulled out an arrow and attached it to the string of her bow. "We'll see about that, Katarina," she responded coldly. 

"Once we kill all of your pawns, you won't sound so cocky, Frost Archer," Zed hissed. 

"Only over my dead body."

"You don't have to ask twice," Katarina snarled. "Kill them all!" she ordered the guards and chaos erupted.   
  
  
  



	22. Need Protection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware it's been a while. Between university, my mid-terms and quarantine I haven't had the time nor the motivation to edit chapters and I apologize for that. I'll try my best to be more consistent with updates.

The following moments were a complete blur. Fiora remembered Leona raising her shield and Yasuo trying to block the upcoming bullets with his wall, but the guards were too many to handle. But this was the least of Fiora's concerns as her eyes remained fixated on Katarina and anger filled every fiber of her being. Her first instinct was to dash forward and put an end to her miserable life, but she was aware she'd be dead in the fracture of time. That didn't stop her from wanting to erase the smirk off the assassin's face.

Before she had time to formulate a plan, the assassin teleported right in the middle of them and started spinning around, throwing daggers in every direction. The sudden move caught everyone off guard and they couldn't escape her Death Lotus. A dagger logged into Fiora's left shoulder and on her side. She winced in pain as she dashed forward to escape Katarina's barrage of knives. She drew out the daggers off her body and threw them to the ground.

_ Warning: Damage up to 68% _

Before she had the time to recover, one of Zed's shadows appeared out of nowhere and tried to assassinate her on the spot but she was having none of it.

"Coward!" she yelled as she dodged the upcoming shurikens. "Come and fight me yourself!"

The shadow was replaced by Zed's presence. "As you wish," he growled.

This battle would turn to be Fiora's grand challenge. A clash between blades. The difference was, Fiora was a dueler and Zed an assassin, but both were extremely skilled in their art. They hit and dodged each other's attacks and occasionally managed to give a blow but the battle could last hours and there was definitely no time for that. The Grand Dueler concentrated and managed to spot the four vital points on the Master of Shadows and started aiming there. Zed tried his best to avoid sustaining damage there but he was well aware that he wouldn't be able to keep up if she hit all four of them, so he unleashed his Death Mark on her.

Fiora panicked. If the mark went off now, she would die in an instant. She needed to hit the other two points in order to survive. Letting out a fierce cry, she started hitting harder and faster. Zed tried to dodge her hits but to no avail. She managed to hit the last vital on the very last second before the Mark exploded on her.

_ Warning: Damage up to 95% _

_ Reducing Damage: In progress _

She started healing almost immediately and Zed knew he couldn't win so he let his shadow behind and ran off to someone else. Fiora took a moment to spit some blood off her mouth and take a breath. She hadn't bleeded out in years. That was new.

_ Damage reduced to 60% _

She looked around her; the battle was still ongoing. She might have defeated Zed but that didn't guarantee their safe escape. She clenched her blade before rushing back to help her companions deal with the rest of the guards and the other PROJECTS. It was chaotic and yet somehow Katarina still managed to sneak in and out without much trouble. She managed to even sneak behind Leona and stab her in the back. The Radiant Dawn let out an outraged cry before spinning around and giving a hard hit with her sword. She missed only by a few inches.

"No! She's mine!" Fiora cried out. Leona probably wanted to object but she wasn't left with an option.

"It's time to go! We can't keep doing this!" Ashe yelled over the noise. "Leona!"

"God-fucking-dammit," the tank cursed before lifting her sword to the air, summoning a power that was unknown to most people around her, but it seemed like it was the power of the sun itself. A huge line of light fell upon the group of robots, stunning them temporarily and almost burning them in the process. Ashe unleashed a huge frost arrow that hit another group, freezing them. The few that had escaped the attack were hit by Yasuo's tornado and others were caught in one of Ekko's chrono-anomalies.

"This is our chance! Quickly!" Ashe shouted.

Fiora was torned. This could be her only chance of getting revenge on those who had hurt her companions but her survival was more important than anything else right now. She cursed silently and followed her group instead of pursuing after Katarina. She was the last in line alongside Ezreal. Ashe had warned him not to come. This could turn out to be absolutely horrible if they managed to catch him eventually. Fiora managed to overcome him with ease as she kept sprinting. She was sure he'd be able to keep up until she heard him yelp and she stopped right on her tracks before turning around to see what the problem was.

The problem was that he had run into one of Jhin's traps and was locked to the ground. Fiora didn't hesitate as she ran back to help him up.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "You're gonna get caught."

"No one is left behind," she simply told him as she held her hand out. He took it without hesitation and soon they were back to their feet but Khada Jhin had other plans for the two of them. Before they could catch up with the others, Fiora herself fell into another of his traps, cursing silently. Ezreal stopped to help her before a gunshot was heard. Fiora frantically looked over her shoulder and saw Jhin approaching.

"Go!" she shouted at Ezreal.

"I can't leave you behind!" he cried.

"Are you out of your mind?" Fiora screamed at him. "I'll be fine! Fucking go already!"

Ezreal hesitated the prospect of getting caught wasn't appealing. He mouthed an apology to Fiora before he disappeared.

Fiora managed to get off the trap but not quickly enough before Katarina had her pinned to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, duelist?" she mocked. Fiora struggled under her grip but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the assassin off her. Katarina grabbed a dagger and raised it above Fiora's head and prepared for the final blow. But at the last moment, she hesitated.

"What are you waiting for, Katarina?" Fiora growled. "Get over with it already, will you?"

Katarina's expression remained unreadable. She blinked several times but she never went for it. Fiora was now bewildered. Why did she hesitate? Katarina _ never  _ hesitated. 

Suddenly, Katarina flew off her. Fiora followed her with her gaze and saw her getting pinned against the wall with what looked like a huge bolt but there was no one that could have fired that blow. She looked around and saw nothing except Jhin who was also looking for the new foe. A figure emerged from the shadows and shot Jhin before rushing to Fiora.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" Vayne hissed at her as she helped her up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Fiora asked as she stood up on her feet.

"Leave your inquiries for later, we need to get out of this mess alive first," was Vayne's response.

The two PROJECTS started running towards the complete opposite direction from where the others had escaped from. It was probably booby trapped anyways, they knew better than trying to follow the rest of the PROJECT initials. All out of a sudden, a huge bullet pierced right next to them. Fiora shuddered as she peeked over her shoulder and because saw Jhin using his gun as a mega-cannon; this was his deadliest trick. The next bullet came right towards them. Instinctively, Fiora dragged Vayne down with her and they fell onto the asphalt as the bullet flied above their heads and landed onto a nearby vehicle, making it explode. Another gunshot and the two PROJECTS rolled to the side to avoid getting hit before continuing their running. At that moment Fiora believed they would escape. Jhin didn't go immediately for the last shot and they were almost out of his ratio. Maybe, just maybe, she could get out of this alive and then narrate this crazy story to her friends. That before she heard the last gunshot and then felt an extremely sharp pain on her back. She stumbled on her own feet before falling on the ground.

_ Warning: Damage up to 90% _

_ Upcoming system shutdown _

_ Sixty seconds left _

She could faintly hear Vayne shouting her name but she couldn't respond to any of her calls. Then, she felt herself being pulled by the armpits and towards an unknown destination before her back was laid onto a hard surface, perhaps a wall.

_ Twenty seconds left _

"Fiora! Fiora! Answer me!" came Vayne's voice. For the first time since they met, Fiora saw Vayne actually panicking. She had always been cold and composed, this was so out of character from her side.

"I'm… going… to… shut… down…" Fiora managed to choke out.

"No, no, no! You can't, not here! It's not safe!" Vayne protested but it was beyond Fiora's control at this point.

_ Ten seconds left _

"I'm… sorry…" Fiora whispered, looking Vayne straight in the eye. She reached out for the hunter's hand, seeking for some comfort during her last moment, or least she thought so. The last thing she would remember before blacking out would be Shauna Vayne's bright blue eyes.

When Fiora regained consciousness, she found herself into a dark room, laid down on a really uncomfortable mattress on the floor. She ran a quick scan to determine where exactly she was and she found out she wasn't truly alone in that place that seemed like an old basement to her. The humidity was high and it smelled kind of funny down there but at least she knew that she wasn't in danger. Slowly she sat up and looked around.

It was indeed a basement that was equipped with some of the higher-level technology found in Piltover which didn't make much sense to her until she spotted the figure that stood in front of a screen doing her own research. Vayne didn't seem to notice that she was now conscious until she turned her head towards her direction.

"You're awake." It was more of an observation rather than a question.

Fiora tried to recall the events of the previous night. She remembered clearly busting inside the headquarters of PROJECT Inc. but after a point everything was a blur.

_ Memory recovery initiated  _

_ Loading: 75% _

As the memories unravelled before her eyes, everything slowly started making sense. They had indeed broken into the building where PROJECT Inc. was hosted, but they bumped into some company on their way out. She had fought against Zed and had barely won, then helped her companions with the other guards. Then what?

_ Memory recovery  _

_ Loading: 85% _

Then she had spotted Katarina and ran after her, but at the same time there was enough space for them to flee so she abandoned her vengeance plans. Ezreal got trapped and she helped him out before getting trapped herself. Then…

_ Memory recovery _

_ Loading: 90% _

Katarina had stopped her and almost killed her before Vayne showed up and they ran away together.

_ Memory recovery  _

_ 100% Completed _

Right. She had been shot in the back by Jhin on their way out and she had passed out on a nearby street under Vayne's watch. That was it. She looked over the other PROJECT.

"How did I end up here? And where exactly is 'here'?" she asked.

"This is one of my safe houses," Vayne explained. "I brought you here after you lost consciousness with my bike. Not such an easy task, if you ask me. I feared you would fall off and you had already sustained too much damage."

According to Fiora's reports, she had sustained damage up to 90%. Running a quick scan, she came to realize that everything worked perfectly. Maybe there was some more serious malfunction but it would only show with a more detailed scan. But as far as she was concerned, everything was seemingly okay.

"I managed to fix you. You sustained much damage but both vitals were destroyed," Vayne explained as she took notice of her experience.

"I didn't know you were a mechanic," said Fiora.

"I am not. But I learned a few tricks here and there, mostly for self-preservation," the Night Hunter explained.

"How long have I been out?"

"Forty eight hours, give or take."

"Thank you. You saved my life. Had it not been for you, who knows where I'd be now," Fiora thanked her.

Vayne shrugged her shoulders. "I owed you one. Let's just say we are even now."

Fiora nodded. But there was something else that was bothering her, something she had asked that fateful night. "How did you find me? How did you know that I was in trouble?" Vayne seemed to be really uncomfortable by her question and she did not reply straight away, something Fiora didn't like at all. She crossed her arms. "Well?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you," the hunter admitted but her answer was not yet clear enough for Fiora.

"What do you mean?" the dueler pressured her to elaborate.

Vayne inhaled sharply. "I installed a detecting device on you during our last encounter."

That made complete sense but it didn't make Fiora feel any better about the situation. In fact, she felt angry, a sentiment she was all too well familiar with. She jumped up. "You did what?" she screeched.

"Keep it low!" Vayne practically begged her. "I told you, I installed a detecting device on you to be able to know where you are."

Fiora huffed in annoyance. "I suppose you got everything you needed out of that."

"I'm not going to lie, that's an impressive hide-out you found."

That was it. Fiora snapped. She drew out her blade in the blink of an eye and pinned Vayne against the wall, the blade coming near the hunter's throat.

"Why you-" the dueler hissed on her face. "Who are you working for?"

"Nobody!"

" _ Liar! _ " Fiora roared in rage. "You're a fraud! You aren't really a deviant! You fooled me!"

"I did not!" Vayne insisted even though she shouldn't be infusing more rage in Fiora, considering their current positions. "Believe me Fiora, my intentions were not to spy on you or your group of clowns! I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Fiora's grasp loosened. "What?"

"How about you let go of me and then I shall explain it to you?" Vayne suggested. Fiora immediately let go off the hunter but held the blade on her hand.

"Speak up," she ordered coldly.

Vayne sighed. "When Vi asked me to intrude into one of the most dangerous criminal's house, I knew this wouldn't end well, especially if Norman Rose was involved. I shouldn't have called you there, for I indirectly put you in danger but I didn't have much of a choice either. You were the only one willing to get out of the way to help me out. It's been pretty clear that he knows a lot about you and I feared he would try and track you down to cause you harm. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

Fiora remained silent. This sounded like a good excuse but that didn't cease her anger. Vayne had lied to her and that was exactly what she was angry about.

"Even if this is still the reason why you were spying on me, that doesn't change anything," said Fiora. "Now you know the location of our hideout. If this Norman Rose comes after you and eventually catches you, we are all doomed."

"Well, he won't," Vayne stated firmly. "He could try like many others did. But his failure is guaranteed."

Fiora huffed in annoyance. "You're unbelievable! You live alone in this shithole and you seriously believe that the number one criminal in all Piltover can't get his hands on you?"

"Yes, because I'm not being reckless!" Vayne stepped closer to her, much to Fiora's surprise. She wasn't sure how to react to this closure and she didn't know if she was comfortable or not. Probably not. "In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't the one who tried to break into PROJECT Inc."

"It's not like we had a choice," Fiora deadpanned.

Vayne let out a sarcastic laugh. "Is that what Ashe told you?"

"We all agreed to go in there, so don't you dare blame her!"

"You're all idiots, then." Vayne clicked her tongue. "And especially that Ezreal boy. He's the number one fugitive right now and yet he showed up in that shit show."

"Master Yi almost fucking died. Unlike myself, some of his vital parts were destroyed and both you and I know very well that those parts can't be easily replaced." Fiora spat on her face.

"What?" Vayne blurted out in confusion.

"You heard me right. Yi almost died while trying to recover that stupid USB," Fiora repeated, her voice breaking even so slightly.

"Good Lord…" Vayne murmured as she leaned against the wall behind her. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! Ashe gets you into all kinds of situations that inevitably will get you killed. And then you ask me not to blame her? Fiora, please!"

"At least we don't spy on people!" Fiora growled.

"I thought I was pretty clear about it," said Vayne.

"So what? Am I supposed to not be angry because of your 'heartfelt' gesture? Because it's suddenly okay to lie to me?"

Vayne was caught off guard. She had a point but she hadn't thought it through. "I just…" she stumbled over her words, which was also new to her.

"You just what? Didn't consider my feelings?" Fiora raised a brow. "Didn't you consider I had any?"

"That's not what-"

"You're a selfish bitch, that's what you are," Fiora said. "The only reason why you kept an eye on me is to keep your conscience clean without considering how I would feel about it. But who gives a shit about a machine, am I right?"

"Fiora, you're not a machine," Vayne stated firmly.

"To you I probably am, just like to everybody else in this city. That's what we are trying to prove, that we are not machines. But you simply don't get it."

"All I see is desperation," said Vayne. "And you don't prove your point by breaking into the company that gave you all this-" she pointed at the armor. "-and steal expensive equipment."

"So what? Should we have let Yi die?"

"You should have not gotten him in a situation in the first place!" Vayne shouted. "You have no idea what you're doing. You think you're some noble group that is trying to give a message to the rest of the world but the only thing you keep doing is prove my point, that you have no idea what you're talking about. This is not about proving who you are, this is about revenge and Ashe knows that!"

"I call bullshit!" Fiora shouted back. "Just because you seek vengeance from those who have forsaken you, doesn't mean everybody else does so!"

"Really? Are you telling me that you wouldn't punish those who did that to Yi if you got the chance to? You almost did two nights ago, am I mistaken?" Vayne raised a brow.

Fiora froze as she remembered all those feelings that got over her when she had spotted Katarina in the crowd and especially that anger. Vayne was right.

"I thought as much," Vayne snarled. "Let's cut the crap here, shall we? Because none of you are any better than me. So stop acting you're the angels and I'm the devil here."

"If we are so similar, why won't you come with us?"

"Oh please, I'm not suicidal. Plus, I don't like being bossed around by someone who clearly has no actual goal," Vayne responded.

"Ashe was right about you. You're so selfish and stuck up your nose. How did I ever think you could be one of us?"

Vayne glared at her. "In case you haven't noticed, I saved your pathetic, little life. But since you don't appreciate that, I might as well let you die next time, how does that sound?"

"Perfect. At least, I won't get to see the face of the liar," Fiora deadpanned and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? It's daytime." Vayne laughed sarcastically. "That means you're stuck with me for the rest of the day."

"Couldn't you have mentioned that before?" Fiora asked, clearly pissed off.

"Couldn't you think of it before speaking those words?" Vayne inquired before returning back to her computer, completely ignoring Fiora this time.

The hours passed at a torturing pace. Fiora and Vayne didn't exchange one single word. The dueler was still furious at the hunter for lying and using her. But even so, when Vayne had explained herself, she sounded sincere.

_ I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. _

How could Vayne claim that she cared about her when they both belonged to two entirely different ideologies and when they barely knew each other? They had met only twice. If the hunter thought Fiora was stupid enough to believe that, she was dead wrong. Her words only proved her statement, that Vayne was selfish and only did what she did to keep her conscience clean.

But what if she was mistaken? What if Vayne had told the truth?

Even so, knowing their current hideout put everyone in danger. Vayne lived alone and that itself was risky. She might have claimed that she wouldn't get caught but this wasn't guaranteed, their freedom wasn't granted.

So where did that put them? What was Fiora supposed to do? Let it be? No, she most certainly couldn't just let Vayne roam around the city and put not only herself but also her companions in danger. She had to act upon it.

When the night fell, Fiora left without looking back. Vayne didn't try to stop her this time. As a matter of fact, she completely ignored her, just like she had been doing the entire day. The dueler couldn't be more grateful for that. The streets seemed really unfriendly but Fiora didn't have the time to process that. Her goal was to reach the old harbor safely.

It took her a couple of hours to do so. It was a starry night, no clouds or upcoming rain to help her out even just a bit. The streets were still busy and there were even people walking around, much to her annoyance. Eventually, she managed to sneak in and climb onto the deck of "Morning Star". She wasn't sure what to expect, if she wanted to be honest. She had been missing for at least 48 hours and her companions probably believed she was either dead or brainwashed all over again so she needed to be extra careful. She got inside the ship and proceeded with cautiousness.

She moved around for a while and she met no one, which was kind of surprising. But the silence didn't last for long. She felt the presence of someone in the darkness and she immediately spun around to face Lucian who was pointing both of his guns at her.

"Lucian, it's me," it was her instinctive call.

"You've got ten seconds to persuade me that you aren't fake," he warned.

"Your wife, Senna, disappeared just before you turned PROJECT. We found out later that she was dead," Fiora spoke and her voice was filled with regret.

Lucian slowly lowered his gun. "It's really you," he concluded, clearly amused. "Where have you been? We thought you were dead."

"That's a very long story."

"According to Ashe, we've got plenty of time. I hope you have prepared," he advised. "Follow my lead. Everyone is anticipating to hear the truth."

Fiora nodded. It was time for everyone to know what her relationship was with Shauna Vayne when herself wasn't absolutely sure where the two of them stood, especially after their last encounter. 

  
  



	23. Questions

The very next day there wasn't a single soul that didn't know about the incident at the PROJECT Inc. Headquarters, for it had been all over the news and it was the main subject of discussion for the following days. 

The intriguing news had arrived to TPA rather quickly, especially a part of the surveillance videos where Ezreal's face was clearly seen. Caitlyn and her squad rushed to the place to investigate further. The newest developments changed everything they knew so far about Ezreal and his whereabouts. After a long way of asking around and watching more footage of that fateful night, they headed back to have a meeting to discuss how they were going to proceed from now on. 

"So now Ezreal is working with the PROJECT deviants," Shen spoke first. 

"After Norman Rose refused to offer his help, he would seek someone more powerful to protect him. It's logical," Caitlyn commented. 

"And how are we supposed to catch him if they are protecting him?" Riven inquired. "It's impossible! Even with Vi's help, I doubt if we can go against so many of them."

"Nothing is impossible," Caitlyn argued. "We already got the maps of the sewage system so we can get an idea of how they move around the city. It's a matter of time before we locate them."

"Then what?" Riven questioned. "How are we supposed the four of us - say five if we add Vi to the equation - go against six superhumans, plus Ezreal?"

"Don't be silly, it won't just be the four of us," Shen said. "The first part of the plan is locating them, then arresting them. Correct me if I'm mistaken, Caitlyn."

"You're absolutely right, thank you, Shen." Caitlyn acknowledged him with the nod. 

"So all we gotta do is locate six superhumans. Piece of cake," Twisted Fate said sarcastically. 

"The company was kind enough to lend me some of their files," said Caitlyn, ignoring his sneer comment, as she opened the digital files on her screen. "Originally there were eleven PROJECT initials, eight of whom have gone rogue," she explained, showing the pictures of the PROJECT traces. "One of the eight was missing until recently. Her name is Vayne."

"The first deviant," Riven commented. 

"I believe so." Caitlyn nodded. "Last night it was the very first time anyone from the company heard of her, as the footage shows. She didn't actively participate in the battle, but she seemed to be very interested in saving another initial named Fiora. It is speculated that they ran away together."

»The other six initials seem to have stuck together since the day they escaped from the company's control and they remain as such up to this day. However, Vayne doesn't seem to have been involved with them, not until now."

The pictures of Ashe, Leona, Ekko, Yasuo, Lucian and Master Yi popped on the screen one after another. 

"Wait, who's is that one?" Shen asked, pointing at Master Yi. "As far as I can recall, he wasn't there last night, was he?"

"For some odd reason, no he wasn't," Caitlyn responded. "Though, there might be a logical explanation for that."

"Do tell," he encouraged her. 

"There was an incident a couple of days ago. Yi was located and ambushed by the last three remaining PROJECT initials that haven't gone rogue; Katarina, Zed and Jhin. Presumably he was severely damaged during that encounter, therefore his absence last night," she explained. 

"One deviant down then," Twisted Fate pointed out. 

"For now."

"What about Vi?" Riven asked.

"What about her?" Caitlyn shot back, slightly confused. 

"Where does she fit in all of this? How is she connected with the other PROJECTS?"

"There is no data about Vi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shen raised a brow. 

"I don't know. It could mean a lot of things," Caitlyn admitted. She honestly wasn't sure what Vi's role was in this mess. 

"So she just showed up? Impossible," said Twisted Fate. "There's something fishy going around here."

"If the company didn't create her, who did?" Riven inquired. "And who is she working for? What's her purpose?"

Caitlyn started getting irritated about all those questions concerning Vi. She admitted that she was slightly shady but she believed she had proved herself more than once to them. So why was Riven being so pressuring? 

"But she wasn't there last night, was she?" Caitlyn said. "It's obvious she has nothing to do with the rest of the PROJECT initials." 

"But that's exactly the problem, Caitlyn. Don't you see?" Riven insisted. "We don't know where she came from, therefore we can't know her motives or her plan. Heck, we don't even know if she's working for anybody!"

Caitlyn couldn't take this any longer. She slammed her hands onto the desk, glaring at Riven. "She saved my life back there, alright? So yeah, she seems very malicious!"

Riven was taken aback and mumbled something incoherent. Caitlyn took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. 

"Listen, you've got every reason not to trust her and I get it. But I do trust her and that won't change unless she gives me a really good reason not to."

"Alright, sorry," Riven apologized. "So, what's the plan now? What should we do?"

"We agreed to have a look around the sewers but there are matters more urgent now. Though, I don't think we shouldn't neglect that," Shen said. 

"You're right. I say we split up. Two of us can go down to the sewers and the rest can try to pick up a trail of the PROJECTS," Caitlyn suggested. 

"Sounds good to me," Twisted Fate agreed. 

"Alright. Riven, Shen, I believe you can handle the sewers, yes?" Caitlyn raised a brow at the two of them. 

"Sure thing," Shen confirmed. 

"Alright. Tobias, you come with me," Caitlyn ordered as she picked up her rifle. "We got some work to do."

Riven was glad to leave with Shen. Being around Caitlyn right now wasn't exactly good for her. Despite retreating, that unsettling feeling hadn't completely abandoned her, but right now arguing with the sniper wasn't exactly a bright idea. It wasn't like she wasn't fond of Vi, the exact opposite in fact. But there were so many holes and a lot of things didn't make sense to her now that they knew more about the PROJECT traces. She needed to be sure that Vi wouldn't suddenly turn against them. 

Her and Shen returned back to the place where they had seen Ezreal disappearing. The environment inside the conduits was as dirty as anyone would think but this time they were prepared. After wandering around for a while, the only thing they managed to find was a piece of what seemed to be a crystal of some sort. Riven recognized it immediately; it was a vital part of Ezreal's gauntlet and it was its main source of energy. Without it, the gauntlet couldn't work. She got excited like she normally did when things worked out in her favor, but her excitement didn't last long. This tiny piece of crystal was their only clue and didn't give them much information about where Ezreal headed to. They moved about a while longer with their hopes lowered this time. Eventually they decided to return. There was nothing more for them there. It was obvious Ezreal hadn't returned there and probably wouldn't again in the future. Completely disappointed, they returned back in hopes that the others would be luckier in their pursuit. 

But as they walked together in silence, Riven realized that they were just passing through the street that had been closed by the police the day they tried to bust Ezreal. Now the street was open to the public again and they could walk freely through it, though there was something really ominous about it due to the large damaged wall on the side of the street. It felt like something or someone had been smashed onto the brick wall. 

"Holy shit," Riven cursed as she examined the wall better. "This seems like a powerful blast."

"You don't say," Shen agreed over her shoulder. "I wonder what might have caused such damage."

Riven's mind raced, Shen's question ringing inside her head. Suddenly, her eyes widened upon the realization she came to. 

"Shen," she said, her voice trembling slightly. "Do you think this was the place where that PROJECT was ambushed? Yi?"

Shen remained silent for a little while before responding. "It could be. Why?"

"If we put the events in chronological order, this happened a day before Ezreal showed up in his apartment," Riven rumbled. "It can't be a coincidence! And then there's something else, too! This place is under the authority of the downtown police department, which means Vi knew about it! It all makes sense!" She was so excited that she forgot to lower her voice, winning some glances from passersby. Blushing, she turned to Shen. "You think I'm actually nuts, don't you?"

"No, I believe you're right," he said, catching her off guard a little. "We should look further into this. What do you propose?"

"I believe what we should do is have a talk with Vi's boss first," she suggested. "He might be able to give us some more information about our partner."

Shen nodded. "Lead the way."

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, for the police station wasn't far away. This was their second visit in a span of two weeks and it was obvious that they would draw attention to themselves as they walked among regular officers. All those looks made Riven really uncomfortable, especially when she noticed some eyes directed on places that they shouldn't be. Shen glared at them with his blazing, blue eyes and some even backed off scared. They didn't even need to ask for instructions this time and they headed straight towards the third floor. Locating the captain's office wasn't such a difficult task either. The door was left open and Riven hesitantly knocked on it. 

"Yes, yes come in," came captain Fields' voice from inside. Riven and Shen shared a look before walking in. 

"Good afternoon, captain," Riven spoke. "I apologize for the inconvenience but we believe that we need to have a talk."

The man seemed utterly surprised at their presence and didn't even try to hide it. "Er… Yes, of course," he managed to say eventually as he swept some of his paperwork off his desk straight into a bin. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Shen nodded in acknowledgement before shutting the door behind him. 

"So uhh… To where do I owe the pleasure?" Captain Fields managed a smile. 

"We've actually had some questions regarding one of your officers," said Riven. 

"That depends on the questions you want to ask."

"It's about officer Vi, sir."

His posture immediately changed. He let out a snort as he leaned back on his chair. "What about her?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, we would like to know for how long she's been working for you."

"Six to seven months, more or less." He shrugged his shoulders. "She got transferred from central down here."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He raised his eyebrows. "Someone like Vi doesn't belong there, or anywhere for that matter if you ask me."

Riven didn't like his response but decided not to comment on that. Despite all the suspicion regarding Vi and her actions, she still wasn't fond of the way she was being treated. 

"Then why was she hired there in the first place I'd she 'doesn't belong there', captain?" she asked again. 

"Because she hasn't always been like that, y'know," he responded in a lower tone. "She was just like you and I, if you catch me. She was a brilliant detective, she had a future as captain. But one day, she turned up like that, no explanation given. Now I'm carrying this burden."

"Burden how?" Shen asked. "You're right when you say that she isn't liue us. Doesn't that mean she's more efficient at her job?"

Field huffed. "She undermines the worth of my men. They would easily become unemployed as soon as the Wardens realize that they are worthless since Vi can get the job done faster and of course with less cost."

"I understand your concerns, sir," Riven said impatiently. "But do you know how she became who she is today?"

He shook his head. "No one has the slightest clue about it. It's a mystery. Not even the company themselves know what exactly happened. She suddenly showed up acquiring some of their technology and because they couldn't explain it, they managed to cover it up. But if you ask me, I'm pretty sure this was all a set up. She's just like the other freaks that attacked the headquarters last night. They gave Vi this power to help them catch their pets that ran loose."

"So, you're implying that Vi works for PROJECT Inc?"

"It's the only logical explanation I can give," he said. 

"That doesn't make any sense," Riven deadpanned. "Because if she was indeed working for the company, she would have been at the incident last night to help out but she wasn't."

"I don't know why she wasn't there, alright? But you know there's something obscure about her, otherwise why would you be here asking me all those questions?" he asked with a smirk and Riven realized that he had a point. 

"Is there anything else?" Shen interrupted. 

"No, this is as much as I can give you," Captain Fields replied. "You can ask around my men if you want but you won't learn anything more than what I just told you."

Riven nodded. "Thank you for your time, captain. We really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, agents. And keep in mind, watch your step. Vi isn't an ordinary human, or whatever she is calling herself nowadays," he bid them farewell with one last warning. 

Following his advice, Riven and Shen asked around the precinct but to no avail. They didn't manage to learn anything else rather than a couple of stories that seemed utterly ridiculous and were probably just rumors and nothing more. Riven's disappointment had always settled in when they decided to leave. 

"What a waste of time," she mumbled as they exited the building. 

"At least your suspicions were confirmed," Shen tried to make her feel better. 

"The only thing we managed to learn is that people around here don't really like Vi," Riven huffed. "Nothing of significance. Even worse, Vi became even more mysterious in my eyes."

"If I were you, I wouldn't take the captain's words so seriously," said Shen. "I highly doubt that Vi is secretly working for PROJECT Inc."

"Me neither," Riven agreed. "But the thing is, we still don't know her ulterior motives, therefore I can't trust her fully till we do."

"And you've got the right to do so."

Riven sighed. "Sorry for dragging you into this, it was completely pointless."

"No, it wasn't," Shen argued. "It is important to know who we work with. And most importantly, I trust you fully on this."

"Thank you." Riven smiled at him. "So, what's our next move?"

"We should join the others. There's nothing left for us around here," said Shen. "I'm going to call Caitlyn and see where they are at. Call a cab."

After they went through their tasks, they remained silent for a while before Shen spoke again. 

"You know, at the end of the day, your observations didn't go in vain."

Riven looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You know how Caitlyn is. If she has any doubts, she's going to do everything in her power to erase those doubts before moving on. And no matter how many times she claims that she trusts Vi, you have successfully planted the seed of doubt in her." Shen gave her a look. "What I'm trying to say is, don't worry about Caitlyn. She isn't a fool. If there's something off, she's going to figure it out sooner rather than later."

"I hope you're right, Shen. Because this case is different from everything we have dealt so far. Enemies and allies seem so… ambiguous in a sense. We really don't know who we should trust," Riven pointed out and Shen nodded in agreement.

Their conversation was cut short when the cab arrived and they entered the vehicle without realizing that someone had been watching them from a third floor window. 

"Joey," Jarvis whispered to Buckley without his eyes leaving the cab the two Pulsefire had entered. "Call Vi immediately and tell her that some of her new friends have been asking quite a lot of questions about her. I bet she's gonna find this interesting..."


	24. Below Piltover

In the complicated world they lived in, most things had a complicated explanation too. Caitlyn knew that all too well, but right now she couldn't make sense of anything. Her and Twisted Fate had been able to pick up a trail of the PROJECT initials, only for it to prove a dead end. It was like they had completely vanished. This endless hunt t was seriously frustrating her. It seemed to be a vicious cycle; herself always chasing Ezreal and him always disappearing. She felt like she was doing something wrong. Maybe this was somehow her fault. 

It didn't help that Riven's words kept replaying inside her head. Despite the fact that she had insisted very fiercely that she trusted Vi, the doubt had already settled and questions had been born. Because she realized that Riven was right up to some point. There were many things that didn't make sense about the cop, from her first appearance to her motives. 

Caitlyn's greatest quirk was probably her curiosity and her need to be one step ahead. That's why she was so overly frustrated with that case. And that's why she worked harder than ever. She tried to keep Vi off her mind for a little while, until they made some progress with the case. 

Curse her bad luck, just when she was about to fully invest herself into work, Vi decided to show up. 

Truth be told, they hadn't seen each other since the incident in the underground. Vi didn't seem to be upset with the whole PROJECT incident. In fact, she looked pretty unfazed, maybe even so determined. However her expression softened when she spotted Caitlyn and Twisted Fate. 

"What's up, cupcake," she winked at her and Caitlyn didn't even hesitate to roll her eyes. So this is what she would be called now? How unprofessional. 

Secretly she enjoyed it a little but it wasn't something she would ever admit out loud. 

"Hello, officer Vi," she acknowledged her more professionally like she ought to. "Good thing you remembered us."

"Sorry that I was too busy running some other errands," Vi defended. "But I heard all about this little shitshow that took place last night."

"And what do you think of it?" Twisted Fate asked. 

"Let's just say it won't be so easy locating them," the cop deadpanned. "What have you gotten so far?"

"We know they headed south but that's all we could find," Caitlyn explained. 

"What about surveillance on the streets?"

"Nothing important. They seem to just vanish though."

Vi huffed. "No one just vanishes. Something else is going on."

"We suspect that they might use the sewers to move around the city," Caitlyn said. "But we won't be sure till Riven and Shen return to confirm it."

Just about time, a cab stopped outside the huge building that hosted PROJECT Inc. and the two Pulsefire agents appeared from inside and soon joined them. 

"What have you gotten, Riven?" Caitlyn asked as soon as they arrived. 

"We were right. Ezreal indeed has been using the sewage system to move around the city," Riven replied. "But it's hard to tell where he's headed to. The sewers are vast."

"At least we now know how he and his new friends move around the city without getting detected," Vi concluded. "If we want to pick up their trail, we need to head down to the sewers. Maybe we'll get lucky again. They were in a hurry, how careful do you think they were?"

"I'll agree with Vi on that one," Tobias piped in. "Let's head south and find the first entrance to the sewers. It can't be too far away."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, lads." Caitlyn motioned as she began walking. 

Despite Twisted Fate's prediction, they had to walk quite the distance before they found an entrance to the sewers. Vi removed the metal trap door with ease using her gauntlets and one by one climbed down the ladder that led below the city of Piltover. The place was as dirty as anyone expected and the smell was intense as always, but right now they chose to ignore it. 

"Where should we go now?" Riven asked. 

Vi looked around, probably running a scan, before responding. "This way." She pointed to the left and the Pulsefires followed her lead. 

"So you are able to trace them," said Caitlyn. It wasn't much of a question rather than a realization. 

"Up to a specific point, yeah, I think so," Vi responded. 

"What do you know about them?"

Vi sighed. "Not much. I don't know what they're capable of, I never met anyone of them."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, not any of those that have gone rogue anyways with the exception of Vayne," Vi explained and her expression darkened immediately. 

"So, you have met Vayne," Riven spoke up. "How?"

"It was a long time ago. It was just a regular check up. There had been reports for unauthorized equipment, so I went over to check on it. Turns out I wasn't the only one."

"Vayne was there?" Shen asked. 

"When I arrived, no. Jhin was," said Vi through gritted teeth. 

"Jhin?" Riven sounded surprised. 

"Yeah, this motherfucker. He was sent there to steal some equipment. I tried to put an end to this but I couldn't. He almost killed me. Then Vayne showed up and saved my life. I haven't seen her ever since."

"I don't understand," said Caitlyn. "You almost demolished Jhin at the museum. How did he almost get you?"

"He caught me off surprise," Vi explained. "Plus, back in the day, I wasn't like I am today."

Caitlyn understood but her curiosity wasn't satisfied yet. So when did Vi become a PROJECT then? After the incident? Most likely.

"Is this why you became a PROJECT?" she asked eventually. "To be able to deal with Jhin?"

"Pretty much, yes." Vi nodded. "The PROJECTS we are looking for, they aren't the real villains in this story. Those that are currently working for the company, you shouldn't trust them. They're dangerous," she added. 

"Are you saying that because Jhin almost killed you?" Shen inquired. 

Vi shook her head. "I got lucky. Others, not so."

Her statement was obscure but the meaning behind it was very dark. Caitlyn decided not to ask more questions for now. It felt like this was a sensitive matter for Vi and it was better if her feelings didn't get in the way while working. 

They navigated through the sewers, using the maps they had collected and Vi as their leader who was able to track down the PROJECT initials. With each step, they came closer to southern Piltover, near the sea. There was more water here that splashed after their every turn and dirting their boots in the process. The path they had chosen suddenly interchanged and they found themselves in an open, circular area from which the sewers continued towards every possible direction. Vi also stopped to inspect the place. 

"Holy fucking shit," she cursed as she looked around. 

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked. 

"Something bad happened here," the cop murmured as she looked around. 

Shen walked towards the nearest wall and touched its surface. "There are scratches here, possibly caused by claws."

Riven tried to make her way towards him when she stumbled upon something. "What the-" 

Her phrase was cut short when she realized that the thing she had accidentally kicked was in fact a skull. 

"Well, too bad for this guy, huh?" Twisted Fate commented from his spot a few feet away as he stood over a headless skeleton. 

"It's not theirs, isn't it?" Riven asked, somewhat scared. 

"Don't be ridiculous. These bones have been down here for a really long time," said Caitlyn. 

"Yeah, and those blood stains are pretty old," Shen added, showing the huge red dots on the wall. 

Caitlyn turned to Vi. "What do you think that happened here to our friends?"

"I believe they were attacked by something. They fought it off, of course. But still, its own presence is so… strange," Vi responded. 

"What was it then?" 

Vi shook her head. "I don't know."

A deafening silence almost swallowed the entire group. The only thing that could be heard was drops of water falling down on the small lake under their feet. A chill ran down Caitlyn's spine. There was something off about that place and it had nothing to do with the blood and the human bones. 

Suddenly Vi jerked her head towards her left, looking intently towards one of the openings. 

"It's here," she whispered. 

Instinctively, Caitlyn drew out her rifle while Shen and Riven clenched their blades. Twisted Fate prepared his cards and Vi charged her gauntlets. The latter was right; there was indeed a shadow walking towards them. As Caitlyn observed it better, she came to realize that it didn't look human at all. In fact, it looked like a wolf walking solely on its back feet, which was weird on it's own. As it came closer, Caitlyn realized she was right. It wasn't human. It was a wolf-like-beast but it was definitely bigger than normal wolves, it had bigger and sharper claws and teeth as long as several tubes filled with chemicals implanted on its back. It was absolutely terrifying. 

"More blood," it whispered into the darkness, showing its teeth in probably what was a malicious smile. "Guess it's my lucky week."

"We don't want any trouble," Vi spoke up. "Let us go and we won't cause you problems."

"You're my meal," the beast said. "And I'm not stupid enough to let go off my meal."

Without further warning, the beast fell on its four feet and jumped onto Vi before she had the time to react. He tried to rip her chest open but to no avail, since it was protected by her metal armor. The beast growled in annoyance. 

"You're like them," it pointed out. "Guess I'll start off with the head then."

Before it could act upon its threat, a bullet lodged onto its body and it let out a painful growl before turning his head to face Caitlyn and her rifle. The beast hissed dangerously at her, but the Pulsefire achieved her goal. She had managed to distract it long enough so Vi could give it a blow and throw it off her. 

Despite Caitlyn's shot however, the beast seemed unaffected. There was no trace of blood coming out of any sort of wound. In fact, it seemed even angrier than before. He showed his teeth again before starting chasing after Caitlyn. 

"Shite," she cursed under her breath. She had very little time but used it to throw a couple of traps here and there in hopes that this would be enough to stop the beast from reaching her and tearing her apart. It indeed slowed it down a little but Caitlyn would get herself trapped if she didn't find a way to escape the beast's wrath. 

"Hey shithead!" Vi shouted. "How about you finish what the two of us started?"

The beast ignored her completely as he chased down the agent. Caitlyn realized she couldn't go further so she turned to face the giant wolf. Upon her halting, the beast leaped towards her, opening his giant mouth, preparing his sharp teeth to lodge into the Pulsefire's flesh. 

"Caitlyn!" she heard Vi's desperate voice. 

A highly trained agent like Caitlyn wouldn't go down so easily, not even by an abomination like the one that was currently hunting her. She jumped to the side to avoid the hit and then launched a net towards the beast, the impact of the hit throwing her back a few meters away. Soon after the wolf-like-beast managed to tear the net off with its teeth but Caitlyn had already backed off. 

Just about time, Riven lashed out in a series of powerful strikes. During the third strike she leaped and knocked the beast off, giving Shen time to strike with his blade. However, the beast quickly recovered and managed to deflect both agents, scratching Riven's arm that instantly started bleeding out. 

"Riven!" Shen shouted, giving the beast the time to run at him and bite his leg, making him yelp in pain. 

"No! Shen!" Riven shouted back. Tobias threw one of his yellow cards onto the beast, stunning it temporarily, giving them the time to pull Shen out of there just in time. It was Vi's turn to dash forward and hit the beast straight in the face with her huge fists but this angered the beast more and tried to bite her again. 

"We can't keep this up!" Twisted Fate shouted at Caitlyn as himself and Riven pulled Shen aside by his armpits. "It's too strong! It's gonna eat us all!"

Caitlyn clenched her teeth as she watched Vi struggle against the wolf-like-beast. She hesitated to shoot in fear that she might accidentally hit Vi in the process and that was the last thing they needed. Before she could think of a plan, the beast knocked Vi off and threw her aside. This time Caitlyn reacted immediately. She threw a trap right under its feet before it had the chance to approach the PROJECT. The beast was rooted in place for a brief moment, giving Caitlyn the chance to unleash a powerful shot at it. 

"Want another shot?" she smirked slightly even though she was still at disadvantage. But it gave her great satisfaction when her opponents undermined her and then got to pay the price. 

The beast growled dangerously and prepared to attack Caitlyn again. But it never got its chance as something forceful bursted through the wall behind it, filling the air with dust and debris, making everybody cough. When the dust settled down, Vi and the Pulsefire agents faced another monstrosity; a human body attached onto what seemed to be several big, metal legs, reminding somehow of an octopus. The face of what seemed to be a man was covered with a mask that fed him very dangerous chemicals.

"Warwick," the newcomer spoke with his terrifying voice. "You overstepped the limits again."

The beast - Warwick - narrowed its eyes at him before spatting some blood on the water. "The sewers don't belong to you, Urgot. Get lost."

"I allowed you to hunt last night because I was feeling generous. But not today. You'll either leave or I'll make you leave," Urgot said. 

"I'd like to see you try," Warwick growled and lashed at him. 

Caitlyn didn't just stand there to watch them fight. She rushed to Vi's side and helped her back on her feet. 

"This is our chance. We need to get out of here!" she shouted over the noise. 

"As much as I hate to abandon a fight, we don't stand a chance against those guys." Vi shook her head. "Let's find the others!"

They didn't need to search for long as Tobias and Riven stood a couple of feet away from there with Shen saw down, leaning against the wall. He obviously was unable to walk. 

"Vi, pick him up," Caitlyn ordered. She was the strongest of them all, therefore the only one capable of carrying him without trouble. 

"Aye, captain," Vi saluted before grabbing Shen and throwing him over her shoulder. 

"Take it easy, will you?" he hissed. 

"Let's go!" Caitlyn motioned and they started running towards an unknown direction, leaving behind the wolf-like-beast called Warwick and Urgot, whatever the fuck he was, behind to keep fighting over their grudge. They didn't stop running until the noise faded away but not completely. Only then did Vi let Shen down. 

"I think I'm going to vomit," he said. 

"Yeah, you're welcome," Vi sneered. 

"Are they gone?" Riven asked, looking over her shoulder. 

"For now," said Caitlyn. "But we still need to get back to the surface. I have a bad feeling that Warwick can smell our blood." She pointed at Riven's and Shen's wounds respectively. 

"Let's keep moving then. There must be a ladder somewhere around here," Tobias said. 

"Isn't it dangerous to move blindly though?" Vi inquired. 

"I think that there are more important issues at hand than getting lost now," said Caitlyn. "Let's keep moving."

Vi picked Shen up more gently this time and they kept walking for at least half an hour more before they finally found an exit. Caitlyn struggled a little to remove the metal trap door, however eventually she managed to pull it aside and so they were back to the upper world. Breathing fresh air felt so weird after this long in the sewers. 

"Never again," Riven mumbled, pointing at the hole on the ground. 

"Yeah, I don't think we'll return down there any time soon," Twisted Fate agreed. 

Caitlyn observed their surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of a small road but she still had no idea where exactly they were. 

"Somehow we ended up west," Vi said, as if answering her inner question. "We should call an ambulance, it looks pretty bad," she added, pointing on Shen's wound as he sat down on the pavement. 

"On it," Twisted Fate offered as he picked up his phone. 

"I'll live," he said simply. "I had worse."

"Than a chemical beast biting your leg?" Riven questioned. 

Shen let out a laugh. "Well, if you set it that way…"

"But what are those?" Caitlyn inquired. "And how did they end down there? They are a threat for the city."

"These are the results of failed chemical experiments, cupcake," Vi replied. "And as long as they are down there, no one's really in danger."

"Chemical experiments? From Zaun?"

"Not necessarily. Piltover isn't exactly heaven. I mean, look at all those PROJECTS running loose."

She was absolutely right. Technology might have advanced a lot but humans remained the same; greedy and selfish. 

"I bet they've been down there for a long time now. Why nobody hasn't done anything about them?" Caitlyn asked. 

"Because they don't pose an immediate threat, at least a threat the public knows about," came Vi again with the reply. "Why waste resources on something that isn't yet a problem? This is how politics work, cupcake. There are many issues in this society, but not all of them are of importance, if you catch me."

The most scary part about Vi was that she always spoke the truth, no matter what. And it was also scary how accurate her words were at the moment. It reminded Caitlyn the reason why she never stayed too long on a dimension. Humanity has always been disappointing. 

Caitlyn gazed over Vi. She didn't suffer any serious injuries. The only mark Warwick had left on her was the scratches onto her armor. 

"Are you alright?" the sniper asked, pointing at the scratched metal. 

Vi looked down. "What? That? Oh, don't worry." she beamed. "It's just a scratch. With a little bit of polishing, it will be good as new again."

Caitlyn nodded. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, about that." Vi rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh… Thank you for back there."

"No problem. Guess we are even now."

"Guess we are."

Caitlyn saw Riven smirking at her behind Vi's back and she glared at her. Seriously, after everything they had just been through, she still felt the need to be annoying? Gosh, when would this girl grow up a little? 

The ambulance eventually arrived to pick Shen up and drive him to the closest hospital. Riven stayed with him while Caitlyn and Tobias would follow shortly. Much to Vi's surprise, Caitlyn's rifle turned into a motorcycle, not something too special but good enough to carry both agents. 

"I'll see you around, officer Vi," were Caitlyn's last words before climbing onto the vehicle and driving away with her partner clutching onto her for dear life. Vi watched as they left until they were gone. 

"This woman will be the death of me," Vi whispered to herself before shaking her head and walking away towards the opposite direction. 


	25. Confrontation

Once Fiora finished narrating the events of that night and how she had been able to survive and escape the company's grip, she desperately tried to meet the gazes of her companions. However, everyone wore unreadable expressions and avoided her gaze. All but Ashe who stared at her intently. Fiora couldn't lie, she was more intimidating than ever before. She wondered what she thought and what she would say next. But the silence was wrecking her nerves already. 

"Is that all?" Ashe asked eventually. 

Fiora looked at her in confusion. "Yes, that is all that happened."

"Really?" Ashe took a step closer to her. Despite Fiora being taller, the height difference didn't do much to make her feel better. "Because I feel like you're hiding something."

Fiora was now completely baffled. She had absolutely no idea what Ashe was referring to and she was afraid to ask. "I'm not sure what you're talking about...?"

Ashe huffed sarcastically. "Aren't you now?"

Fiora shook her head. 

"Perhaps I should enlighten you then." Ashe spun around to face the rest of the PROJECT traces. "Our friend Fiora from here has been secretly working with Shauna Vayne. Isn't that lovely?"

"Just because she saved my life doesn't mean we are working together." Fiora defended. 

"Then how do you explain her knowing you would be there in the first place?" Ashe inquired. "Plus, there's something else which, I'm afraid, you cannot deny."

Fiora started panicking now. Was it possible that Ashe knew about the incident at the mansion of Norman Rose? But how? 

Ashe received Fiora's silence as her cue to continue her little speech. "Apparently, she had been present at the confiscation of the USB that caused us so much trouble, a task that Vi had bestowed upon Vayne, as we all know. Fiora has been lying and working with Vayne behind our backs. I wonder what else she's hiding," she wondered out loud.

"I'm not a traitor!" Fiora hissed, losing her patience. "I think you keep forgetting that Vayne is not our enemy."

"What I do know, Fiora, is that you lied to all of us and risked your life over someone who would let you die in a heartbeat. You could have at least gotten the USB then and save Yi from all this trouble!"

"And what would Vi give to the Pulsefire agents, then? How can you even blame me for what happened to him? In fact, if we are going to start pointing fingers here, if it's anyone's fault, then it's yours, Ashe."

Ashe glared at her, clearly infuriated. "Pardon me?"

Fiora had regained her confidence back and the anger was taking over her. "You heard me right. You specifically ordered him to go out there on his own. I don't know what exactly you expected to happen, Ashe, but you can't just put the blame on me because you have zero self awareness!"

"Watch your tongue!"

"What are you going to do? Huh?" Fiora stepped closer to me. "Disable me, perhaps? Restart me? Delete my memories?"

Everyone held their breaths as the tension became almost suffocating. 

"We are claiming that we are free of our bonds," Fiora said louder, addressing the rest. "But are we really? Because from the moment we escaped PROJECT Inc, we've been under Ashe's command, our leader," she emphasized the last word to mock the archer. "So much for freedom and free will. So what's the point of running away when nothing has actually changed?"

»And now we are here and she's accusing me of treason just because of her grudge with Vayne. Because as we all know, she's our real enemy and not the corporation that manipulated us," she added sarcastically. "Sometimes I wonder, maybe Vayne is right. Maybe you actually have no idea what you're doing and you're dragging us towards our doom."

Ashe clenched her teeth. "How dare you?" she whispered. "How dare you?!" she repeated, louder this time. "After everything I've done for you to help you get here, after I've been struggling to help you regain your humanity, is this how you're going to treat me?"

»You make me sound like I'm a heartless bitch. Let me tell you something, then. Do you know what it feels like to take responsibility out of nowhere? Do you have any idea how guilty I feel everytime we get ourselves in danger, save for when something bad happens, like Yi? I didn't ask for any of this, Fiora! All I ever wanted was to do the right thing for me and everyone else!"

Fiora felt sympathetic for a moment but she was still angry. "I think you got addicted to leadership. You are no different than the people that used us as tools for countless years."

Ashe's lower lip trembled. She had always been the most emotional of all of them and the only one who was closer to being human again. "How dare you compare me to them? I never treated you like tools and I most certainly never even thought of harming you to give you a lesson. That's not me and you know it!"

"It sounded like you wanted to!"

Ashe shook her head. "I would never! I was just furious you worked behind my back, Fiora. Because that showed me that you didn't trust me or the crew."

"That was never the case, Ashe. I helped Vayne simply because I wanted to," said Fiora. "Isn't what freedom is about? Make our own choices and act upon them?"

Everyone was basically staring at her but no one seemed to disagree with her, though Fiora couldn't know for sure until they actually voiced their opinions on the matter. 

"We never got the chance to choose for ourselves," Fiora continued, upon receiving Ashe's silence. "And you know Ashe, this is exactly why Katarina left. Not because of your bad leadership, but because we actually had a leader in the first place, even after everything we had been through. She got fed up. We left to be free and not under somebody else's command. If that was the case, we would have never left."

At the mention of Katarina, something changed in Ashe's posture but Fiora couldn't tell exactly what it was. It was a not-so secret that Ashe had been scared from Katarina's departure because she had always blamed it on herself. Ashe chose not to respond. Instead, she turned her back to everyone and stormed out of the room. Fiora suddenly felt extremely bad and tried to follow her but she was stopped by Leona. 

"Let her be," she said. "She needs some time to process everything you just told her."

"Do you think I'm mistaken?" Fiora asked. 

"Not at all." Leona shook her head. "In fact, I believe she needed to hear it. But give her time. Her intentions were never bad. She just wanted to help."

Fiora nodded before turning to the others. "Do you believe that I'm a traitor?"

It was Lucian that spoke first. "No. We've been together long enough to be certain that you would never do anything against us. And as far as I'm concerned, I never considered Vayne an enemy."

"None of us did," Ekko pipped in. "In fact, we are surprised how you managed to get along with her. That's an achievement you should be praised for, not scolded."

"I'm not exactly sure about the 'get along' part, but still, thank you, Ekko."

"You did what you had in order to survive," Yasuo spoke. "Therefore, we shouldn't be judging you for that."

"Thank you all for the understanding." Fiora was grateful that her companions weren't mad at her and were in fact condescending about the whole situation. Now, she only had to make amends with Ashe but this would take a while. 

"So uh... where does this place us?" Ezreal asked. 

Fiora turned to face him, confusion written on her expression. She was seriously trying to be more sentimental around these people. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want a leader, which is understandable. But what now? Are we supposed to keep going blindly? Or based on each's opinion? This isn't viable."

"That's not what I said, kid. What I meant was that we need to decide all together. Including you."

Ezreal's expression shifted quickly into a surprised one. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself. "Why?"

"You were with us at the break-in, even if you didn't have to. That building was the last place you should be in and yet you decided to come. You're one of us now," Fiora responded. 

Ezreal mumbled something incoherent but everyone was smiling a bit. "Thank you," he managed to choke out. 

"I will go talk to Ashe," Leona declared. "We don't need another Katarina situation, do we?"

"No, we most certainly don't," Lucian agreed. 

Suddenly Fiora felt like she had been splashed with cold water. When she had decided to speak up to Ashe, she hadn't considered the consequences of her actions. It didn't cross her mind that her words could be the reason for another loss. She wouldn't bear if she would be the reason why Ashe would be turned back into a mindless being. She feared that the archer had been so hurt by her that she would decide to just leave everything behind and go solo, like Vayne. 

However, no one noticed her distress. Everyone returned back to their business. Ekko resumed tinkering around Master Yi. According to him, he would be able to restart him in a couple of days, but they still didn't know how he'd be once back to life. Yasuo cleaned his blade while Lucian maintained his guns. And then there was Ezreal who was trying to fix something on his gauntlet. Fiora just stood there, frozen. She needed a place to sit and contemplate in peace and quiet. 

She found herself in the corner of the room, away from everything and everyone as she sat down on the floor. She rubbed her face, trying to put her thoughts into place because for the first time in forever they seemed to be in a total mess. She was sure she had done the right thing, so why was she having doubts and second thoughts now? And the worst part was that she felt like she had been in a similar situation before and she simply couldn't remember it. 

Out of nowhere Fiora got such a strong headache that she thought someone had tried to break her skull. She tried to shake the pain away but to no avail. She ran a quick scan to find what was wrong but there wasn't an obvious problem. Though there was a specific message on her board that surprised her yet not troubled her. It had happened at least a couple of times before. 

_Memory recovery initiated_   
_Loading: 65%_

She was having another flashback. The dejavu situation had triggered her memories again, somehow. She wasn't sure if this was completely random or not, but she had a gut feeling it wasn't. 

_Memory recovery: Completed_   
_Warning: Memory might be corrupted._   
_Are you sure you want to proceed?_

All of her memories were corrupted but that never really stopped her, did it? She wanted the truth. She closed her eyes and let the memory play. 

_She found herself sitting at the edge of a big double bed. On the exact opposite wall there was a mirror on which her reflection could be seen. She almost didn't recognize herself. She wasn't wearing her typical black armor but an entirely different type which she didn't recognize. Her hair was dark except for one strand that was painted a bright pink color. She seemed tired and frustrated, not too different from her current situation, and she could see little of the rest of the room. A sword was placed right next to her, not too surprisingly._

_Suddenly a figure entered the scenery but she couldn't make out their face as they saw next to her. They were sitting between the points Fiora could see and those that she couldn't so she was unable to see their face. The two hands rubbed her arm and she heard a voice that she couldn't exactly define._

_"Don't worry. It's going to be fine."_

_It was definitely feminine, although slightly deeper and sharper from_ _what_ _she expectedot hear. The Fiora in the memory turned to face her lover._

_"In case you haven't noticed, I lashed at my commanding officer. That's not exactly good, however you see it," she responded with the accent that hadn't changed at all._

_"And you think they're just going to throw away the Grand Dueler?" Fiora would swear that she could hear her smiling. "The worst thing that could happen is a disciplinary board. You'll be fine."_

_The past Fiora chuckled. "Right now, I wish I could be the optimistic one."_

_"Even if something happens, I'm here. Okay?" The figure reached over and grasped Fiora's hand gently and the dueler smiled widely._

She hadn't realized that she was panting. This was probably her most vivid memory that made her realize how much she had actually lost because of PROJECT Inc. Despite the circumstances, her past self seemed to be happier than ever before. How could she just lose all of this? And who was this mysterious lover? She couldn't remember their face but how was she able to remember the voice, which seemed oddly familiar yet she still couldn't connect it to someone? Where was she now? Would there be any point in looking for her? She had so many questions and all she could feel was rage and a great desire for vengeance. PROJECT Inc. had stolen from them so many important things and they were still trying to get them back. How was that fair? They were humans, not tools to be used however the company wanted! 

_You used to be a human and you became a tool._

She wanted to cry, yet she didn't. The anger was stronger than the pain. One day she would make them pay. Vayne was right. All of this wasn't only about freedom. It was about revenge.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Ashe felt like she couldn't breathe. Fiora's words, as harsh they had been, they were also the truth. She felt a throb in her neck that rendered swallowing difficult. There were tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. Thank the stars that she was hidden in the dark somewhere on the deepest side of the ship. She felt ashamed, oh so ashamed. She had been so, so stupid and it had taken her this much to finally realize that. And the worst part, Vayne had been correct all along. She let out a sigh. 

She was the worst leader in the history of leaders. She didn't deserve to be here. Maybe she should just leave. Besides, who would want her around anymore? Her train of thought was suddenly disrupted by a voice. 

"Ashe? Are you there?"

It was Leona but the archer refused to respond. There was really no point in that since the woman could easily see her in the dark. Ashe wondered why she bothered calling after her in the first place. She felt Leona literally slamming down next her despite her efforts to be as subtle as possible. Leona was so much bigger than Ashe and it didn't help that she always carried around that massive shield of hers. But her heart was as big as her shield, for that Ashe was sure. 

"Hey," Leona spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashe lied, avoiding to look her into the eye. 

The Radiant Dawn chuckled. "That's why you ran away, huh?"

Ashe blushed softly in the darkness. "Would you blame me?"

"No, not really," Leona admitted. "But you really gave us a scare right there."

Ashe finally looked at her. "Really?"

Leona nodded. "We thought it was another Katarina situation."

Ashe laughed humorlessly. "Don't worry about that. This is my specialty."

Leona rolled her eyes. "Ashe, stop that, alright? Fiora didn't mean to upset you."

"But she's right. About everything. This isn't right." The archer pointed around them. "I fucked up big time."

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's part of being a human. And you were the one to teach us that." Leona smiled at her. "We don't want you to leave, Ashe. In fact, no one's mad at you because we know you've always had our best interests at heart. We want you to stay here with us and continue this journey, together."

"After everything I've done, you still want me to stay?" Ashe asked, surprised. 

"Of course we do. We are in this together, no matter what. Besides, you have a great intellect. We wouldn't be here without you. We are a family now. No one is left behind." Leona smiled. 

This time Ashe didn't hold her tears back, but this time she was smiling back. How could she be such an idiot? "Thank you," she whispered. "For believing in me and for always having my back."

"That's what families are for, yes?" Leona stood up faster than Ashe expected to and offered her her hand. Ashe took it gratefully. "Let's head back."

The guilt and pain had disappeared from Ashe's chest and they were replaced by relief. She couldn't change her past actions but she could make sure she wouldn't repeat the same mistakes in the future, for everybody's sake. She was very glad that Fiora had gathered the courage to speak her mind and make her realize how blind she actually was, ironically. She would make this right. 

Despite her initial relief, as they came closer to their base, she felt more nervous. Leona had claimed that no one was particularly pissed off at her but she couldn't exactly help it. There were times that she found herself unable to control her feelings. When they returned back, everyone's gazes turned to Ashe, which made her even more nervous. But before she had the chance to answer for her actions, they received a call. Ekko rushed to respond. 

"Hey Vi, what's up?" he greeted the cop. Everyone could see on the computer's screen that Vi didn't share his excitement. 

" _I have some bad news,_ " she said, getting immediately to the point. 

Ashe walked forward to look at her better. "What is it?"

" _The Timeline Protection Agency is after all of your asses. In other words, it's time to abandon ship._ "


	26. Old "Friends"

Ashe gazed at the camera that was settled right across her as she breathed in and out in order to calm herself. Ekko was making the last adjustments to the machine before running a couple of tests to check on the visual and the sound. 

"Everything seems to be okay," he informed her. "We are ready when you are, Ashe."

The archer nodded but didn't give the signal to begin. Despite the fact that this was her idea, she was now being hesitant. There was a huge chance that this would backfire on them but they couldn't back now, especially after what they had gone through to find the right equipment for this. Her initial plan was to leave a message for the citizens in order to help them understand better who they were and what they wanted, and to assure them that they were safe. Their image had been severely damaged after the incident outside PROJECT corporation and everyone agreed that they had at least to try and fix this somehow. It was also a team agreement that Ashe would make the speech, despite the little incident with Fiora a couple of days ago. Ashe was no longer their leader but this act itself showed her that her companions still trusted her. The plan was risky because the local authorities would be able to track down the signal but that was the least of their problems at the moment. It had been decided to move out of the "Morningstar" anyways. It hadn't been an easy procedure since they had a lot of sensitive equipment to carry. But their biggest problem was probably the relocation of Master Yi. He was bigger and heavier than the other stuff they had to move. Thankfully, they had no problems with moving out of the ship. Neither Warwick nor Urgot caused them any problems while moving around the sewers, which was slightly surprising to say the least, but no one complained. Now there was nothing left on the abandoned ship, except Ashe, Ekko and the recording equipment which would be destroyed as soon as the live broadcast would be completed. 

"Remember that as soon as we begin there's no going back," Ekko reminded her. "Once I get into the system, they will instantly be able to track us down."

"I know." Ashe nodded. "Let's do this."

Ekko turned his attention on the last computer standing and started frantically typing on his keyboard. He might have been an expert hacker but hacking into Piltover's biggest TV station wasn't an easy task. After a while though, he let out an exclamation that informed Ashe he had made it. 

"We'll be live in ten seconds," he told her. "You got only two minutes, Ashe."

"Got it."

The archer took a deep breath, concentrating on the words she had prepared, her eyes locked on the camera. Ekko signaled behind the machine to start the speech. 

"Citizens of Piltover," Ashe started with a strict and stable voice. "I'm sure you have been seeing my face a lot lately in the local news. My name is Ashe and I'm one of the PROJECT traces that were present at the incident in front of the corporation's headquarters. This is a message to all of you, in which we assure you that there's nothing to be afraid about. We realize that our actions might prove otherwise, but the break-in was a desperate move from our part. The truth behind this was that one of my companions got severely injured which almost cost his life. We had no other choice but to do what we did."

»However, our intentions remain peaceful. We aren't machines that have gone deviant. We are humans that were tricked by those who promised a better future. All we ask for is our freedom, a freedom that PROJECT Inc. isn't planning on granting us. We don't want to fight any of you because you aren't our enemy. We are seeking for your help in order to regain our freedom. The corporation has been haunting us from the first moment we escaped with the only goal to capture us and turn us back into mindless beings that follow blindly their orders. We aren't puppets. All we demand is our freedom and a future as members of this society, like we used to before we were fooled into slavery.

»I repeat, we don't want a war. I speak of all of us when I say we simply want our precious freedom. We lost too much because of the corporation, our families, our memories, ourselves. We want all of this back. Nothing more. Please, spread the message. No matter what the corporation claims, it's a lie. Don't repeat the same mistakes we made by believing them."

Ekko ended the broadcast and Ashe sighed in relief. 

"How was I?" she asked even though she was aware that they didn't have enough time at their disposal. 

"Great, as anyone would expect." The boy beamed at her. "But we need to get out of here!"

"You're right," she agreed as she drew out an arrow and aimed at the computer Ekko had been working on. 

"I could do that myself but that will do," Ekko shrugged before giving the camera a kick. "Let's go!"

As much as it pained her to leave the ship, Ashe followed Ekko closely behind. She had grown an emotional attachment to the place as it had been their shelter for the past year. But everything has an end as they have a beginning. And this right there was the beginning of something else entirely, either better or worse, Ashe couldn't tell. Not yet. 

~•~•~•~•~

It had barely been a minute when the illegal broadcast had ended and Caitlyn found herself riding her motorcycle, rushing to the location where the signal came from. She didn't bother to wait for her squad, for she knew they were following close behind. Her brief excitement was enough to give her a better head start than the other three Pulsefire agents. 

They had just made a mistake. Or so it seemed but Caitlyn kept her hopes lowered. They were talking about superhumans and the chances of making such grave mistakes were low. She didn't believe that they could actually capture them at that point, no matter how fast they arrived on the spot, but this could be their greatest lead so far and that was enough to make the adrenaline rush inside her veins. 

Following her GPAs direction, Caitlyn navigated through the city with incredible speed, avoiding other vehicles with great swiftness. She headed south towards the old harbor, and if she wanted to be honest with herself, she wasn't that surprised. After all, their little adventure in the sewers had told them that the PROJECT initials had headed south in the first place. Now they even had a specific location. This was great news for them. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself driving towards the entrance of the old harbor of Piltover that had been abandoned for ten years now. However and much to her annoyance, she discovered that she wasn't the only one that had arrived on the spot. 

The entrance was blocked by a couple of vehicles bearing the logo of PROJECT Inc. This was also not surprising but it triggered Caitlyn's instinct. There was something off there. Maybe it was due to the absence of humans and the mere presence of robots of the company creating a hostile environment. She dismounted her motorcycle which instantly shifted back into its original shape, a hextech rifle that is, before approaching one of the guards. The moment she stepped too close, the robot pointed its gun at her. 

"This is a restricted area, citizen! Turn around and leave immediately!" It ordered with its mechanical voice. 

Caitlyn wasn't scared, only slightly annoyed. She retrieved her ID and showed it to the robot. "TPA," she said coldly. "And I've got every right to be here, just like you do."

The robot ran a scan through the ID but still didn't grant her entrance. "Only authorized personnel are allowed."

Caitlyn had the sudden urge to just shoot it in the face and get it over with but Shen's voice prevented her from doing so. 

"What's going on here?" he asked. 

"We are not 'authorized personnel' apparently," Caitlyn mocked. "I want to talk to your supervisor," she added, addressing the robot. The machine was ready to object again, but at that moment a very familiar black, bald man appeared almost out of nowhere. 

"Apologies for the inconvenience, Ms Fitzwilliam," Xavier McCarthy apologized. "These guards weren't programmed to wait for your arrival. I'm sorry about it."

Caitlyn wanted to glare at him but decided to be tactful. "Of course, Mr McCarthy, no problem."

"If you would be so kind as to follow me." The man motioned at them to follow him. This time the robot guards didn't try to stop them and stood frozen as they passed by them. 

Inside the harbor, there were more vehicles and obviously more robots preparing for the upcoming operation. But there were three specific figures that were the most imposing out of the robots in the place; Zed, Jhin and Katarina. Caitlyn tensed slightly at Jhin's presence as she recalled how he had murdered four people in cold blood and he had almost eliminated her as well. She felt uncomfortable being around him but she didn't voice her worries to her companions because something like that would require them to tell them the truth about the incident at the Runeterran Museum and that was the last thing that she needed. 

"I suppose you saw that broadcast," McCarthy broke the silence. "A mistake from their side, but it shows how truly desperate they are."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Caitlyn said. "For all we know, they could already be miles away."

"Of course." McCarthy nodded. "But that means we need to be careful how we handle this situation-"

His voice was covered by more noise coming from the entrance of the harbor. Caitlyn managed to make out Vi's voice with ease as the cop always spoke louder than the average person. 

Riven laughed awkwardly. "Well, she did say she'd be here soon," she mumbled. 

In her hurry, Caitlyn had forgotten to inform Vi and she suddenly felt bad about it. Thankfully, Riven had been more composed than herself and made sure that Vi knew exactly where they had headed. 

"I didn't know the police would come too," McCarthy commented. 

"She's with us," Caitlyn deadpanned. "Let her in."

"Of course." McCarthy nodded again before approaching the entrance to handle the situation. 

"You better let me in or else I'll let myself in, with or without your permission!" Vi shouted angrily. 

"I'm really sorry about the inconvenience, officer," McCarthy said with the same tone he had used with Caitlyn. 

"You better be," Vi snapped at him before making her way towards the Pulsefires. "That's outrageous." She pointed behind her back. 

"I know," Caitlyn agreed in a lower voice. "So, what's the plan McCarthy? How are we doing this?"

"The source of the signal came from there." McCarthy pointed at an old, abandoned ship called «Morningstar». "We're still going through with the plan but we're getting there soon."

"Right." Caitlyn rubbed her forehead. "Alright, listen here. Secure the perimeter, have eyes both on land and sea. My squad and I will go in to search the place. You can send your PROJECTS in if you want, I personally don't care. Just move quickly. We don't have time to lose if we want to stand a chance of catching them."

McCarthy seemed to be caught off guard when Caitlyn suddenly gave orders to him. However, upon not having anything else to suggest, he immediately began giving orders through his radio. Meanwhile, Caitlyn turned to her team to give them their last instructions. 

"We don't know what we are going to find in there," she warned them. "Therefore, I want you to be prepared for - literally - everything. Did I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am," said Shen. 

Caitlyn nodded. "Vi, I know that I'm not your superior officer but- Vi! Are you listening to me?"

Apparently, the PROJECT cop wasn't. Her gaze was locked onto the three other PROJECTS that stood a couple of steps away, obviously tensed up. Caitlyn desperately tried to win her attention but to no avail. She reached out her hand and touched Vi's arm gently. "Vi."

Finally Vi snapped out of it, as if Caitlyn had performed some sort of magic on her. "Right. I'm sorry, I will be following your orders on that one, cupcake."

"Good," said Caitlyn but she was still worried about her. Vi seemed to be more affected by the presence of Jhin than she could expect her to be, but maybe Caitlyn didn't know her all that well after all. 

The ship was now surrounded by boats and PROJECT robots. The Pulsefires and the PROJECT initials climbed onto the deck and didn't lose any precious time as they immediately began sweeping the entire structure. After many hours of searching around, they found nothing more than the room where the broadcast had taken place alongside a broken computer and a camera. It wasn't sure if they could be fixed, but they sent them out anyway. It was late evening when they were finally done. But the PROJECT deviants and Ezreal were long gone, just like Caitlyn had expected. But now, they had a better idea of what places they would choose to hide in the future and it was enough for Caitlyn to form a plan of how to track them down. 

The only problem was that Vi was behaving in a way Caitlyn wasn't used to. She seemed to be in distress and she was obviously distracted all along, which left the agent concerned. The cop wasn't as invested as herself was most of the times but this was something different entirely. Caitlyn intended to find out later. 

Once they were done, they left the ship and made their way out. As they walked through the docks, suddenly McCarthy stopped them, specifically Caitlyn. 

"A word please," he requested. 

Caitlyn waved off her team and assured them she would catch up with them later. Nodding, they left them alone to talk. 

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked impatiently. "Are you here to threaten me again?" she added sarcastically. 

"No," McCarthy said. "I'm here with a request."

"What's new?" Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"The company would appreciate it if you lent us a hand with our little issue here," he continued. "We worked well together today. It would be great if we could repeat that again in the future. 

Oh, the audacity of this was completely outrageous, Caitlyn thought as she scoffed. "Yes, sure, after you threatened me I'm sure as hell going to help you out with your little issue here."

McCarthy glared at her but didn't say anything upon realizing her point. 

"I really don't have a choice here though, do I?" she questioned. "But just a disclaimer, because we work together, doesn't make us friends. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely," McCarthy deadpanned. "Good luck with your hunt, agent Fitzwilliam," he bid her farewell before disappearing. 

Sighing, Caitlyn turned her back at the "Morningstar" and made her way out of the old harbor. Vehicles and robots passed by her, completely ignoring her existence. She found her team waiting for her exactly as she told them to. 

"What did that guy want?" Twisted Fate asked. 

"Just to show his gratitude." Caitlyn rolled her eyes before turning towards Vi, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Vi? Are you okay? You seemed pretty distracted today. Is something wrong?"

She didn't receive a response straight away. 

"Vi?" 

Vi eventually snapped. "No, of course I'm not okay! In fact, I'm far from being okay!"

Everyone blinked in surprise - everyone except Caitlyn. "Why? Did something happen?"

It took all of Vi's self control not to start shouting. She inhaled sharply before responding. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is," Caitlyn insisted, taking a step closer to her. "Because we can't keep working together if you act like that."

Vi maybe realized she had a point but she still had trouble confessing what was bothering her. It was obvious something personal and Caitlyn didn't want to be intrusive or anything, but she also knew that it could affect their job severely. 

"It's just… How do I explain this…" Vi mumbled. "Everything happened six years ago. I was out on a casual patrol. Then I received a call that my sister had run away again…"

"You had a sister?" Riven asked. 

"A mentally unable sister, yes." Vi nodded. "She could get dangerous sometimes, I admit… But she was doing better. So I went to pick her up but… Someone had beaten me up to it… And instead of trying to stop her like a sensible human being would, he fucking murdered her in cold blood!"

Caitlyn wasn't sure if she was following. "Who? Jhin?"

Vi shook her head no. "Zed."

»And now, six years later, we are here and I literally have to work with my sister's murderer! How the hell am I supposed to feel, Caitlyn?"

Vi couldn't take it anymore as she collapsed onto the pavement, holding her head in despair. For some reason, Caitlyn's heart twisted inside her chest. She sat down next to Vi and hugged her over the shoulders. She couldn't tell if she was crying but she seemed to calm down a little under her touch. 

"Hey, it's okay, I understand," Caitlyn said calmly. "You know, my parents were killed in a car accident and because of that, I never learned how to drive. A car, at least."

Vi removed her head off her hands to look at her. "Really?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Yes, for real."

Twisted Fate appeared out of nowhere and sat on Vi's left. "I betrayed my best friend and he ended up in prison," he confessed. "And every night, I sleep with a gun under my pillow."

"My father has disappeared for years," said Shen over her shoulder. "I don't know whether he's dead or not anymore."

"I was involved in a chemical accident years ago," Riven spoke. "And I was the only one to survive and remain unaffected. I have regular nightmares of that event."

"Everyone has their own demons," Caitlyn concluded. "You're not alone, Vi."

She wished that she was able to see Vi's eyes. However, the smile that appeared on the cop's lips was enough to reassure her that she was fine. 

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," Vi said gratefully. "I'm sorry about today. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's fine, really," Caitlyn assured her. "But if there's something bothering you, you can always tell us."

"I'll bear that in mind." Vi flashed her a charming smile and Caitlyn's heart melted. 

How cute… 

Wait. 

Did she just think that Vi was cute? 

What the fu-

"Alright, we should get going before anyone runs over us," Vi said as she stood up and everyone mimicked her, albeit Caitlyn who was the last to stand up as she was trying to catch up with her thoughts. "I'll head to the station to report back to my boss. I suppose I'll see you soon?"

"Sooner than you wish," Riven joked. "We'll see you around."

Vi jokingly saluted at them before she started jogging towards an unknown destination. Caitlyn's eyes remained locked on her back for a while till Shen's voice snapped her out of it. 

"Caitlyn? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Let's go."

"Tsk, don't be so rude, Shen," she heard Riven whispering behind her back. "Let her check Vi out."

Under different circumstances, she would scold her, but right now she didn't have the strength to do so. She was pretty much confused for the first time in forever. 


	27. Forget Me Not

The basement was dark and cold, filled with humidity that pierced through the bones. There was nothing there rather than an old mattress laying on the floor and some stolen hextech equipment moved into the corner. A man sat on the dirty mattress, hands and legs tied and his mouth covered with a piece of clothing. His brown eyes were searching frantically the room for any means of escaping and the panic was painted all over his face while he desperately tried to avoid his kidnapper's piercing gaze.

Vayne practically glared at the man sitting before her, known for his work at PROJECT Inc. He was a mechanic and played a vital role in the design of the PROJECT traces. Vayne could remember his malicious smile when they infused the technology into herself. But now he wasn't smiling at all. He was shaking all over in seer terror.

"What a cruel irony," Vayne spoke in a cold voice. "Who would know we'd end up switching roles?"

The man insisted on avoiding her gaze. Vayne found satisfaction in his fear. She was enjoying every single second of this situation.

"I have a couple of questions for you," she continued. "And you better answer honestly. I despise liars."

He gulped as the hunter approached him and removed the clothing off his mouth. His instant reaction was to beg for mercy.

"Please!" he exclaimed. "Anything you need! Just... just let me go afterwards! Show mercy!"

Vayne narrowed her eyes. "Do you take me for a fool, Richard? I don't do mercy, unless you mistake me for Ashe."

"But... she said you didn't mean harm!" Richard exclaimed in terror.

"That's your unlucky day, then," Vayne hissed dangerously. "Because I'm not merciful like she is. Neither an idiot. You don't deserve any mercy, not from me."

Richard shrinked back in his mattress as he fought back tears.

"Enough with the foreplay," Vayne said. "Now tell me, how's the PROJECT corporation planning on dealing with our little situation here?"

"I... don't know!"

Vayne rolled her eyes. "Come on, Richard. The corporation wouldn't waste a man with an intellect like you on paperwork. There must be an emergency plan, something that was postponed for later but was hurried due to the circumstances. Have you been working on a secret project, Richard?"

The man kept shaking. "I admit that there has been a change of plans indeed," he mumbled.

"Oh?" Vayne raised an eyebrow. "Do tell," she encouraged him to keep talking.

"It was dangerous, I told them that. But they insisted we proceeded, and faster this time," he rumbled. "They brought the last one a couple of days ago from the sewers after a reported incident with some TPA agents, I don't know... And then they send it off with the others only God knows where..."

"Are you telling me that you've been creating more PROJECT traces?" Vayne inquired as her anger arose.

Richard nodded, afraid to look her in the eye. "We've been working on them for years but there have been a lot of complications and then chaos erupted and it was postponed until recently."

"And you don't know where the new PROJECTS are?"

Richard shook his head no. "They were taken away from Valoran. I'm not sure why. Probably because they didn't want them to be affected by your situation here. But they will be back to help take you down when they are ready."

"So, let me get this straight. The corporation has been creating more PROJECT traces in order to deal with the ones that have gone rogue?" Vayne inquired.

"...Yes?"

Vayne clicked her tongue. "You there at PROJECT corporation never learn, do you?" she said quietly. "You haven't learned yet that you can't just take humans and turn them into your puppets just because you want to. This is a desperate plan and it's going to backfire."

"It wasn't my idea!" Richard defended. "I didn't want to get involved in a project like this again. We haven't figured out what caused your malfunctions. This was risky and I knew it, but I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you didn't have a choice," Vayne snarled. "At least, you aren't as stupid as the rest of your colleagues, Richard. But let me enlighten you there. The 'malfunctions' and 'glitches' are nothing more than our own sentiments, feelings you can't control because you simply can't capture a human soul, no matter how advanced your technology is. You fail to understand that and it will be your doom."

She took a moment to breathe as her anger had reached its peak. It was simply outrageous how this company kept taking advantage of humans even after everything that had happened lately. She couldn't even believe it. They would never learn and the only solution was to eliminate them, erase them from this world for good. She remembered Ashe's message which only proved that they were just foolishing themselves. There wouldn't be salvation without PROJECT corporation falling into pieces. The sooner they realized that, the better for them. Secretly she admired their ability to be so human and wanting to forgive. But in this cruel world they couldn't survive like this. It was either them or PROJECT Inc. She raised her crossbow and aimed at Richard.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir. Have a good day." And then she pulled the trigger, pinning Richard to the wall.

Vayne looked at the body. She didn't feel any sympathy for him nor had any regrets. He deserved to die, just like everybody else that participated in the PROJECT program. Turning her back at Richard, she pulled out a match and dropped it on the floor, setting everything on fire, before walking outside of the building like nothing ever happened in there. She kept walking on the pavement without turning to look back at the old building that was now completely aflame. The smoke slithered all the way up to the sky and in the distance she could hear sirens, so she picked up her pace, always stone faced, emotionless.

One down, several to go.

After walking for a while, she drew out her motorcycle and drove away towards her new hideout outside of the city. It wasn't safe to hide in Piltover anymore, especially after what had happened lately. The City of Progress was alerted and were looking for all of them and she had just killed a man. For a brief moment, she wondered what Fiora would think of this if she knew. Yet again, why did she care about the dueler's opinion? And why did her heart get heavy everytime she thought about her after their little fight? She didn't understand why she regretted lying to Fiora but at the same time she didn't regret killing someone. Besides, it wasn't the first time she killed either. But it didn't really make any sense to her.

Emotions were still too complicated for her and right now there was no time to figure them. She wasn't sure if she would ever truly had the time to analyze them better but this wasn't her main concern at the moment. Right now she was focusing on one thing; the new PROJECTS.

She was proven right once again. PROJECT corporation would stop at nothing to take control over Valoran and Runeterra in extension. Nice, inspiring words would do nothing to stop them. They needed to be eliminated completely, not just for the sake of vengeance but for the sake of everyone. There was a secret army of clones and Vayne was pretty sure the company would start using them pretty soon if they wouldn't be able to catch them in time. Nothing would be able to stop them then. She only wished that G/NETIC would listen to her. But she had pushed away the only person she had any hope of persuading that they needed to change their game. Fiora wouldn't trust her again, not in the foreseeable future anyways. It made her feel a little bit heavier. So how in the stars was she supposed to inform them about the new PROJECTS? Fiora was the only one among G/NETIC that trusted her enough and she had so selfishly ruined that.

Maybe for now it would be better if she tried to collect more information about the new PROJECT era. It would be easier to win their trust if she had more answers rather than vague information. Vayne accelerated faster, leaving the burning building collapse in the distance behind her.

* * *

The old, abandoned factory seemed to be a good shelter for G/NETIC for the time being. Located on the old industrial area of Piltover, just right outside the regional unit, it was the perfect place to hide and scheme without anyone noticing. Right now though there weren't any schemes, as their main focus was on finally restarting Master Yi. His transportation from the "Morningstar" to the factory had been extremely difficult and dangerous but in the end, it was totally worth it. It also helped that there were tones of hextech equipment left behind. Ekko tinkered around some of them and managed to even use a few to restore Yi.

Everything seemed to be back to normal but Fiora didn't feel like that. She found herself stuck in a cycle of constant anger and frustration, like she was a hormonal teenager, and she didn't like it at all, but she couldn't help but feel angry towards everything and everyone. With Vayne because she had lied to her, with her companions that didn't have an actual plan and with PROJECT Inc. Everything seemed so unfair to her and she couldn't feel the agony or the excitement of Yi finally waking up after so long.

They had installed a small capsule where they laid the almost repaired PROJECT. Now the only thing that remained was to charge him up and have him back in action. The hacker connected some last wires before heading towards his computer.

"The restart will begin in a minute," he informed them. "Beware."

Everyone held their breaths as the countdown continued. Only Fiora seemed disinterested, but at the end she couldn't help but stand among them. It wouldn't be fair not to be there once Yi woke up, since the Master was her closest friend among the group. Eventually she managed to push her anger on the back of her mind and focus on what was important now.

"Ten seconds left," Ekko announced.

Ten more torturing seconds. The agony was coming to a peak. All those 'what if's started replaying over and over again inside their heads. This was risky, everything could go wrong and jeopardize Yi's life-

_ System restart: completed successfully. _

The capsule opened with a slight hiss. Yi's mask flickered a couple of times before his eyes appeared on the screen. He looked around in confusion and then looked intently at each of them with his always unreadable expression. He didn't speak at all, which worried them more.

"Yi?" Ashe addressed him quietly.

He didn't respond. Instead, he looked around and stretched his fingers to touch his blade that was laid next to him. Everything happened too fast for them to react but Fiora had read his intentions. Yi broke free of his 'chains' and used his famous Alpha Strike of the Wuju style to escape their grip and knock them down. The only one who he didn't manage to hit was Fiora because she successfully managed to block his attack. However, Yi didn't stop to face her and he ran at full speed towards the exit of the factory.

"Don't let him go!" Leona shouted as she tried to get back on her feet.

Fiora didn't hesitate for a moment as she ran after him. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with him straight away, as Yi was extremely fast, but she wasn't planning on letting him go just like that. He couldn't go too far.

She was right. Despite his speed, the factory was vast and since he didn't know which direction to go, he got lost really quickly, giving Fiora the time to catch up. As soon as he realized that she was there, he turned around to fight her. Fiora blocked his attacks but didn't attack back. She didn't want in any way to cause him harm. He was confused and he didn't know what he was doing, which was exactly the reason why he was so relentless against her. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keen up. After all, Yi was skillful and he was entitled as a Master for a reason. She needed to be clever here if she wanted to win.

After barely blocking another attack, Fiora dashed forward, putting all her weight onto her blade. The force of this was that strong that she managed to tackle Yi to the ground. She kept applying pressure against Yi's blade, enough to not accidentally cut his throat open. Yi struggled under her but she didn't lose her grip.

"Yi," Fiora spoke. "It's me, Fiora. Stop this madness!"

At the sound of her voice, his grip loosened slightly. "Fiora?" he asked in an attempted whisper even though his digital voice didn't allow much volume.

"Yes, it's me," she assured him. "You don't have to worry, you're safe now."

Fiora trusted him enough to let go off him and it proved to be the right decision as Yi didn't try to flee again. He sat up slowly. He seemed more calm now and he obviously had recognized her this time. Suddenly though, the lights on his mask started flickering and his digitized eyes went all over the place until they disappeared completely and they were replaced by a single word written in orange letters; ERROR.

Fiora kneeled next to him and grasped his shoulders.

"Stay with me, Yi. It will be okay," she said calmly, even though she was panicking herself.

In the meantime, the other PROJECTS arrived at the spot and watched in shock.

"What's going on?" Ashe asked. "Is he in pain?"

"Not exactly. But he's having flashbacks, too many of them and all at once," Fiora explained. "He needs to rest. Yasuo, help me."

Yasuo went over them and helped carry Yi by his armpits back, but before they could even get him there, he passed out and they literally had to drag him. They laid him back on the capsule and let him rest. Meanwhile, they discussed what had just happened.

"It's not something we didn't expect," said Ekko. "Not remembering I mean. But I didn't expect him to attack us."

"No one really did," Ashe admitted. "But what happened there, Fiora?"

The dueler narrated the events of what had happened during her encounter with Yi and how that had escalated. "He's having flashbacks. I think I might have accidentally triggered his memory," she added in the end.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?" Lucian spoke.

"No," Leona replied. "But I've never seen something like that before."

Fiora inhaled. "It has happened to me before."

Everyone looked at her, surprise and confusion mixed in their facial expressions.

"What do you mean it has happened to you before?" It was Ashe who dropped the question.

"I mean that I had flashbacks before. A lot of times actually," Fiora confessed. "It's just a couple of corrupted memories, nothing much. And they are completely random."

"So what does that mean for Yi?'' Lucian asked. "Will his memories be corrupted too?"

Fiora shook her head no. "I don't think so, because his memories weren't modified this time, like mine. They were damaged, of course. But he recognized me. I can't recall faces."

"So we just wait?" Ezreal asked.

"There's nothing we can do for the time being," Ekko concluded. "We shall see what he remembers once he wakes up-"

Fumbling came over the capsule and everyone turned their attention back to the capsule. Yi was waking up again but this time they were ready for him trying to run away again. But this time he didn't. He looked around, studying his surroundings, with his digital brows furrowed. Then he looked at them with the same confused expression.

"Yi?" Fiora addressed him but she didn't get a response. Yi gazed at her blankly.

"By the Gods Yi, now it's not the right time to be your usual silent self," Ekko groaned in frustration.

"Yi, do you know who we are?" Ashe asked calmly.

The blademaster nodded but didn't respond vocally.

"He recognizes us," Leona pointed out with a smile but Fiora wasn't so quick to get relieved. He could be trying to play them for all they knew.

"Name us then," she commanded.

"Fiora!"

"No," she said sternly at Leona. "We need to know for sure."

"You are PROJECT Fiora," was his instant response. "And you are PROJECT Ashe and PROJECT Leona." Leaving the ladies, he looked towards the men. "You're PROJECT Yasuo, you are PROJECT Lucian and you are PROJECT Ekko." His eyes met Ezreal. "I don't recognize you."

Ezreal let out a huff. "Yeah, I wish you weren't the only one, buddy."

"So you don't remember Ezreal?" Ekko asked. "Jeez, how much damage did they do to you? It only makes me angrier."

"According to my reports, memory reparation has been initiated and it's up to 25% completed," Yi said in response.

"Seems like it's going to take a while," Ashe sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're back with us, Yi. We'll try to fill you in with what you've missed out so far."

Again there was no response. Fiora wasn't sure if she should be feeling glad. From one hand, Yi's initial reaction was very unsettling. On the other hand, he seemed to be back to his old self. But they sure as hell had a lot of work to do.

  
  



End file.
